All I have Left
by Traekor
Summary: At the conclusion of the battle between Naruto and Gaara, Naruto protected all of his friends present. But what if Konoha did not win the battle, and the Third had not sealed Orochimaru's arms? Naruto and Sakura have to face the new world alone. NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

Dislcaimer: I don't own anything native to the Naruto world.

A/N: My second fic! This is a NaruSaku. This takes place at the ending of Naruto and Gaara's battle in the forest during the chunin exams. What if the rest of Konoha had not won the battle? The Sandaime Hokage failed to seal Orochimaru's arms? How much of the world would be changed without the leaf village? Naruto and Sakura are left alone, in the dark about the fates of their friends and family. My newest idea, and a darker twist on the Naruto world.

* * *

The rumblings of the earth finally stopped as the hulking mass of the Shukaku melted away, forming large sand deposits in the forest landscape. Heavy smoke filled the air obscuring all visibility for a time – a result of the giant _frog_ Naruto had somehow summoned vanishing. Coughing into his hand, his muscles screamed in complaint, Sasuke finally rose to his feet. His eyes scanned the area where the giant earthen monstrosity stood over the canopy moments before. Focusing at the treetops his eyes caught a distorted shape of orange. _There he is! _He watched as the figure leapt and clashed with his red haired opponent, knocking him to the ground.

The soft sound alike that of an hourglass pouring its contents, alerted him, and he quickly jerked around. A small pile of the fine sand was gathered at the bottom of the trunk of a large tree, and he glanced upward at the source. The disfigured appendage that pinned Sakura to the tree was rapidly dissipating. Despite aching muscles, Sasuke leapt catching his pink-haired teammate before she collided with the ground. _Naruto may need help. _He set her on the ground carefully, turning to the small dog that accompanied Sakura and Naruto and shared in witnessing the spectacular fight only moments before. "Watch her!"

Ignoring the pain and soreness that raged through his system, the raven-haired shinobi dashed along the ground of the trees, and with a burst of speed reached a small clearing where Naruto was crawling on his belly toward his opponent. _He is STILL fighting? _If he was accustomed to showing emotion, he may have gasped at the sight of the brilliant blue of Naruto's eyes – they were slitted and held a determination he was not sure he'd ever witnessed before. But also in that hard gaze he saw a deep pain; he was all too familiar with. He knelt down and whispered to his friend who if he had not witnessed what he had done would of thought of him as _pitifully_ crawling. "You can stop now, Naruto. Sakura's fine now. He must be out of chakra, too. Since the sand holding Sakura has released her."

"I see…." The blond muttered out and upon completion of his words, rested his head down. Sasuke knew he had endured great pain that fight, yet could only hide yet more surprise when Naruto's face took on a serene smile as he fell into a deep exhaustion induced slumber. _Just what are you Naruto? _The siblings of Gaara appeared in front of their younger brother protectively, tense and ready to fight. He heard Gaara's voice mutter something to his siblings causing them to relax and confusedly stare at him in wonder. Gathering their junior brother up, they stared at the two Konoha shinobi in _awe_ before quickly departing.

Sasuke slung his teammate over his shoulder, and hauled him back to where he left Pakkun and Sakura. Much damage had been done to the trees, and he made slow progress walking on the ground with his heavy load. Much of the dirt had turned to mud, with many puddles of varying sizes marking the site of the powerful water jutsus of that gigantic frog. He deliberately avoided the many deposits of sand, mud, and water considerably slowing his pace. Finally, he reached the clearing where his fight with Gaara had first begun; he set down Naruto next to Sakura's slumbering form.

Pakkun moved over to the blond and questioned the young Uchiha. "Is he alright?"

Sasuke nodded, and looked toward where Konoha lay. Many of the trees had been uprooted or smashed altogether granting him visions of tall plumes of smoke off in the distance. "He's just reached his limit; he'll be ok after some rest. What in the world is happening?"

The pug sat quietly, staring over the unconscious forms of Naruto and Sakura. "The Sound and Sand villages have appeared to have allied and used the exams as cover for a combined assault. The leaf is strong though, and its shinobi will fight to the death to protect its people."

Sasuke sat quietly deep in thought. His mind was troubled at the turmoil of the day's events. His eyes traced over Naruto, and jealousy gripped at heart. _Just what did you do? How did you get so strong? I'm the Uchiha!_

The dog broke the still quiet. "I would not have believed Naruto could fight like that if I hadn't seen it myself. That boy is the most surprising ninja I have ever met."

Sasuke grit his teeth, and nodded solemnly. He counted slowly in his head, and gripped one hand over the burning pain in the side of his neck. Trying vainly to repress the bitter resentment he shouldn't be feeling over his friend that just saved all of their lives.

Pakkun sensed something was troubling the young Uchiha, but not what. "Can you move well yet? Good, I will go seek out Kakashi, and tell him that his team is safe. I'll also find out how the fighting is going in the village and return to you." The small dog was about to depart when Sakura let out a soft whimper, and stirred. She leaned up, coughing hard and wincing holding her chest with one arm.

Groggily she opened her eyes taking in her surroundings before mumbling. "Sasuke-kun? You're ok!" She sat up quickly, and grimaced in pain, lying back down. She noticed Naruto laying beside her, his only movement the slow rising and falling of his chest. "Thanks… you saved us from the sand again, right?"

He looked away. Anger and jealousy bubbled within him at the searing pain in his neck and across the surface of his skin. "No." She made a questioning sound. "Naruto saved you."

She looked positively confused and giggled slightly. "Now, now, Sasuke-kun, you don't need to be so modest! It's true Naruto has gotten stronger, but he can't --"

Sasuke stared at her incredulously. She was completely unaware of the insult she had just thrown at him. His voice grew cold and distant, as he looked at the sleeping blond. "It's true." A brief silence he considered his words. He fought with everything he had to save you. He even showed powers he's never shown before."

The girl looked positively confused. Addressing the question to no one in particular she asked casually looking at the unconscious Naruto, "He did? ... For me?"

Pakkun who was sitting quietly beside them answered, "Yes, it's true. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't saw it. Naruto fought Gaara's monster form with only his own power… You have a good friend in him" Her eyes widened as she lay back considering the information. A fond smile formed on her face.

The dog continued, standing to his feet. "Now, I will go find Kakashi and get the status of the village. I will be back as soon as I can. You three should get rest for now. Do not move about too much!" The brown dog then scampered out of the clearing into the trees back toward the coliseum.

* * *

The usual lush and full canopy of the forests surrounding Konoha was in a tattered state, reflecting but a shadow of its former splendor. The forest suffered as the latest battlefield for the gargantuan Shukaku and Gamabunta; branches lay scattered about, trunks were shorn and splintered about the muddy ground from the excess water consumed during the battle, and a twisted cacophony of twisted, mangled and burnt leaves fluttered in the wind and blanketed the ground. Pakkun scurried through the broken wood back toward the village of Konoha.

Giving tentative sniffs at the air, the small pug attempted to analyze the plethora of scents determining where nearby humans may be. He could not be sure whether he'd run into friend or foe, but caution was his only ally. _It's no good; there are too many scents to discern from. _His nose only caught the smells of burning wood and both fresh and drying blood. The distance smell of dank smoke overwhelmed his acute sense of smell.

Reaching further into the forest, the damage of the trees considerably waned. _That's a relief, not all of the forest is devastated. _The pug continued through the more pristine brush rapidly approaching his master's village. The tangled trees at the edge of the copse of wood were all that blocked his view, and as he leapt clearing the greenery not even witnessing the jinchuurikies' titanic battle could prepare him for what he saw next.

He slowly walked wide eyed through the eerily still streets. Fires raged throughout the town, and scorch marks covered the road and piles of debris. What used to be tall and fair Konoha architecture were now little more than disorganized rubble. The streets were rent with damage, from giant ditches caused by huge beasts and the fires of intense battle. Where buildings collapsed and were thrown about, as if they were but toy building blocks a child would use – crushed and strewn across the streets in a temper tantrum.

The dead lay about everywhere, many men and some women – struck down in their prime. Those with faces held cold death masks of expressions ranging from pure feat to utter denial of what was happening to them. The pale corpses lay about, some burned or dismembered that he could scarcely put together that they were once human. Among the dead that littered the streets, many wore the garb of the Sound and Sand attackers. However, the vast majority wore the vestments of the leaf, recognizable only as tattered green vests and the occasional forehead protectors laying about pierced and hacked torsos. _This is terrible! _Some fighting still range far in the distance, and Pakkun prayed that the loss of life would not climb much higher this day.

He knew the women and children would be scattered in special safe areas, with the highest guards – the chief of with would be the Hokage mountain, which loomed over the burning and ruined town still vigilant. _I have to reach Kakashi. _The dog scurried through the outskirts of the town, refusing to use his sensitive nose over the overwhelming scent of burnt flesh and death.

His pace was interrupted as the earth shook and roared. He stared up at the great Hokage Mountain; the faces of the legendary leaders of the Leaf became distorted and cracked, as giant explosions rocked the landscape. Rubble began to pour down from the mountain; pieces of the faces that watched over the village were now ironically crushing it. _The villagers! _Soon the ground finally stopped heaving against his shaky feet. Rocks still tumbled down burying the many houses below. Then all was still save the dust and smoke of the devastated mountain. _I can't do anything for them!_ Fear rose in the small dog, would anyone survive this attack? Were the people hiding in the mountain ok? He hadn't seen any living beings since he entered the village. _I fear the worst now…_

The tall stadium walls towered ahead of him, the surface marred with scorch marks from what could only have been caused by a rain of fire and lightning. Smoke billowed out from the top of the stadium and the stench of death was thick in the air. _All the spectators of the exams! _He scrambled into a crack and began climbing the flight of stairs to the lower seats of the stands. Pakkun froze as he reached the entrance to the bleachers. So many men, women, and children – most of them civilians lay still in unnatural and limp positions. Blood dripped down the floors, and his insides churned when he realized that all of these people in this section would never move again; all of their throats had been cut.

The stunned dog stared at the ghastly sight, and eyes scanned the upper areas where he was originally summoned. All he could discern from his current vantage point were fast moving blurs both on the arena floor and upper spectator seats. The clashing sounds of metal rang and echoed across the amphitheater. _Some ninja are alive and fighting still here! _Pakkun did not notice the nin that approached behind him until he was on the receiving end of a powerful kick. The summoned dog spun into the wall, gasping for breath as he allowed himself to be unsummoned. _Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, I'm sorry but I cannot return to you. Live on!_

* * *

Hours had passed, Sakura laid back quietly against the uncomfortable ground. Her chest hurt, and she began to wonder if she had bruised or cracked ribs. An intense pain would happen whenever she moved her upper half or something brushed against the left side of her chest. Sasuke sat quietly, staring off into space with a far away and cold look in his eye. She turned her head occasionally seeing the sleeping Naruto… who was _smiling?_ She wasn't sure if she believed what she had heard yet… despite both Sasuke and Pakkun telling her. _Naruto fought so hard... just for me?_ The thought echoed in her mind and she found herself unable to concentrate on much with the pulsing pain whenever she took too deep a breath.

The forest was eerily quiet still, where usually the sounds of wildlife could be heard throughout the forests of Fire Country. She could only get a small glimpse of her surroundings, seeing the great damage to the trees and an abundance of unexplained _water_ still dripping down some branches and leaves over scattered dunes not native to the local landscape. What could have happened that caused the many sizable limb shaped craters and the giant tree trunks snapped in half her imagination couldn't begin to fathom. _It's as if giant monsters ripped the area apart. _

"He has been gone too long. I will go find help." Sasuke stood to his feet. She shivered seeing the black marks were still covering his skin in random blotches. Sakura had grown use to accustomed cold demeanor, but something about him seemed darker than usual. His voice was devoid of emotion, more so than usual. She couldn't explain why she felt he kept staring at Naruto with his eyes brimming with a burning anger. A feeling deep inside her screamed that something was off with her crush.

She struggled to lean on her arm, deciding it must have been from the fight with that _monster_. Another stab of pain went through her chest as she began to speak. "Will we be ok Sasuke-kun?"

He coolly nodded. "Just stay low, I don't think anyone is looking for us yet. If I see the sign of anyone approaching I will hurry back." She didn't even have time to reply as he dashed off.

She settled back feeling alone, except for the slow breathing of the orange clad nin to her side. Her body ached, and her mind was confused. _Why were the Sound and Sand attacking us? The Sand were our allies! Is Naruto going to be ok? And why hasn't Pakkun returned… Is Kakashi-sensei still fighting at the arena?_ She whimpered again at the splitting headache, and huffed lying still flat on her back. She felt alone and afraid since Sasuke left and looked anxiously about at even the slightest sound – knowing that she would not be able to defend herself or Naruto.

She felt her insides leap when her comrade groaned and started to sit up. Despite the pain in her chest, she couldn't help but give a joyful yell at him. "Naruto! You're awake!"

He looked about, pushing himself to his knees, seeing her lay next to him looking at him he smiled widely, and she felt warm just basking in that grin. "Sakura-chan, you're ok! Where's Sasuke? Where's Gaara?"

She furrowed her brow, still laying back. "Sasuke-kun went to check out the village a few minutes ago. He said he'd be back soon. Pakkun left hours ago to do the same… I'm worried Naruto!"

He struggled to get to his feet; she couldn't remember seeing Naruto so exhausted before. "Sasuke will be ok. He can take care of himself. Are you hurt Sakura-chan?" _He just woke up and he seems more worried about me than anything… _

"My chest really hurts when I move… I think I may have cracked or bruised a rib or two." She said with a frown. He looked over her worriedly. "It's ok Naruto, it's nothing that serious, it'll just be very painful for a while. Naruto, what happened after I got… hit?"

He stared off into space over her. She couldn't help but wonder that he was trying to think of an excuse? She figured he would be bragging about beating Gaara and saving her, but he looked more troubled than anything. In a quiet and serious tone he began, "I just fought to protect my precious people. I showed Gaara that real strength comes from protecting those that you care about."

She pondered his words. Her first impression was to dismiss them as un-Naruto-like, but then maybe she just had never looked deeper into what her teammate really was before. She recalled the seriousness of his words in the forest of death, and his unbreakable will whenever danger presented itself to his team. His words to Neji came to mind as well. Maybe since he wasn't boasting about the win trying to gain her favor only showed that she truly hadn't seen underneath his carefree and goofy exterior. _I really don't know the real Naruto yet do I? _

She only tilted her head toward him in a slight nod, and couldn't stop herself from giving him a fond, shy smile. She chuckled inwardly when she saw him blush and stammer and turn away. Feeling more at peace now with Naruto awake, she slowly yawned and adjusted her back cautiously on the ground. "Naruto… I'm going to try to rest some. Mind keeping watch?"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll keep you safe! Believe it!" _I have no doubt you will… thanks Naruto. _She thought as she closed her eyes and allowed the exhaustion she felt take her into the world of slumber.

* * *

Jumping through the trees, Sasuke followed the path he had pursued Gaara on back to his village. He had to get away from Naruto. The seal as his neck had continued to pulse the entire time. He knew Sakura was aware of the seal and some of its purpose, and he did his utmost to hide it from her prying personality. The deep rooted anger in his heart was surfacing and his will to fight it was diminishing.

When he finally reached the village he had called home his eyes widened. The streets were torn, few buildings remained standing. Shinobi lay dead strung about like discarded dolls amidst the rubble and buildings. Their grim visages gave him startling flashbacks back to the night of the Uchiha massacre. He slowly walked through the street, passing the blank stares of faces – a scarce few he recognized seeing around the village on occasion. The memories of his family ate at his core. He looked skyward toward the great mountain. Where just earlier that day the stern faces of the Hokages looked over the village was now just a cracked and devastated cliff side.

Glancing about, he realized that the village could never recover from this. Almost no buildings remained standing; the many houses and shops crushed by falling rocks, giant beasts, or consumed by flames or other powerful ninjutsus. He stared emotionlessly across the desolate rubble. Looking upward he questioned how he could feel so detached from all of the death surrounding him. The stagnant smell of decay and carrion began to fill the air.

He walked through the wreckage toward the stadium, with no real final destination in mind. A cackling and cold laugher behind him caused him to wheel about and stare at its owner. The pale mug of Orochimaru stood before him. He could only recognize the man by those horrid evil eyes. _Eyes that seek power_. The thought echoed throughout his being.

"Kukuku, we meet again Sasuke-kun." The snake-sannin smiled grimly at him.

Sasuke looked into his yellow eyes. "You did this… you destroyed Konoha?"

"You're quite astute Sasuke-kun. But I have only just achieved one of my goals here this day. I now wish to offer you to become my apprentice. I can give you power that you cannot attain anywhere else."

Looking about the rubble, he identified the remnants of the Hokage building, the discarded sign lying on top of a charred pile. _There is no one left here to train me. _Memories of his brother and his hatred toward the man roared in his heart. The seal on his neck pulsed and the marks across his body glowed and felt aflame. "_Foolish little brother, your hate isn't strong enough…"_ His brother's words echoed again in his mind, and he looked to the destroyer of his village. "You will give me power to beat Itachi?"

Orochimaru gave him a sinister smile, bowing before him. "You have my word, Uchiha Sasuke. Come with me and you will gain what you seek in killing your brother."

Something deep within his heart screamed for attention. A small concern for those that fought with him, his friends – one he began to think of as his best friend. _From what I know about Orochimaru, he won't give up if I say no. If I return to Naruto and Sakura, he'll just kill them when he comes next. _He thought carefully, and began to nod slowly. "Yes, I will go with you. Nothing but killing him matters. But, I ask that you give me a few hours of leave first."

The tall inhuman ninja smiled. "That's quite gutsy of you to request already, but I see no harm. You have three hours, I shall await you here." The raven-haired nin nodded softly, and headed back to where he left his teammates.

Shortly after, Kabuto landed next to his master. "You sure it's wise to let him leave without being watched, Orochimaru-sama?"

He only got an amused smile in reply. "Sasuke-kun will return. I am now his only option for the path he has chosen. I'll let him take care of whatever business he sees fit before we go." The silver haired medic nodded in acquiescence.

* * *

Sasuke soon found himself clambering through the damaged woods back to where he left his team. Reaching the clearing he saw Naruto was sitting upright, his back propped against a tree looking over a sleeping Sakura. "Sasuke, you're back!"

"Hn." He replied to the blond. "I came to tell you that Konoha is gone, destroyed by Orochimaru." Naruto gripped onto his pants tightly and stood up, his eyes alight with emotion.

"What! Destroyed? How can you say that with so straight a face? What do we do now Sasuke? Where's Kakashi-sensei?" He grunted at his emotional ex-teammate.

"Hn, I don't know where Kakashi or anyone else is. As for what you can do? I don't know. I came to tell you that the village is gone and that I am going to join Orochimaru. You and Sakura need to get on with your lives."

He was slightly startled when the blond catapulted from his seat lifting him by his shirt with one arm, his arm trembling. Anger filled his eyes. He growled out. "Sasuke-teme, how could you even joke about that? Joining the enemy who just destroyed our village?"

He merely shrugged at his friend not really caring that he was lifting him up. Then a fist collided into his face sending him sprawling to the ground. Naruto stood over him breathing heavily, his arms shaking. "You're not joking… why Sasuke? Why would you betray everyone like that? What about your friends"

Sasuke stood up and growled. _Why doesn't the dolt understand, he'll just die if I stay_"Betrayed? There's nothing left! My only goal is to kill my brother and now only Orochimaru can make that a reality. Bonds and friendship only make you weak. As of now I'm breaking all of those bonds!" Anger surged in him, and his skin felt aflame, the black blotches alighted like small fires that danced across his flesh. He reached out this time lifting Naruto by the cuff of his jacket. He could tell the blond was near exhausted to death from his earlier fight.

Tears began to sting his eyes. "You bastard… why would you turn your backs on us like that Sasuke? What could cause you to do this?"

"I acknowledge you're strong Naruto. But you know nothing of my pain. My entire family was killed by my brother, and he left me alive to be an avenger. It is my only purpose to kill him! How would you who never had a family understand?"

Naruto stared him in the eye. "I may not have ever had a family, but when I think of Iruka-sensei, I wonder if that's what it's like to have a father. And Sasuke! I thought of you as a brother."

Sasuke's grip loosened slightly – memories of his rivalry with Naruto. The good and bad times, and he smiled grimly letting out a cold chuckle. "I have to admit, that you've become my best friend Naruto." As soon as he uttered his words… memories of his brother sprung to the forefront of his mind, and the curse began to pulse. _Foolish little brother, your hate is not strong enough! …You must kill your best friend… _The darkness that began to chip away at his heart today had consumed his heart at more rapid rate since his meeting with the renegade sannin. The fierce pain in his neck only fueled his anger and lust for vengeance.

Holding Naruto up he began to charge a chidori in his right hand instinctively. _I will have more power! The mangekyo is in my reach! _Naruto stared at him as if he didn't know him. He cackled at his friend, "Good bye Naruto, it was fun!"

Sasuke pulled back his hand charged with electricity ready to strike. Tears fell from Naruto's eyes. "Sasuke, you're becoming what you hate so much." He began to thrust his hand forward. "Are you worse than your brother?" The words wrenched out of Naruto, and he spoiled his own aim impaling the left of his friend's chest from what would have instantly killed him. Letting him fall to the ground he stared. _NO! I will get power my own way. I will not let my brother win._

Naruto fell to the ground a foot from Sakura unconscious, bleeding from the terrible chest wound. The small voice in the depth of his heart that respected his friends who fought with him had clawed its way to the top. "I will beat my brother, but I will get the power my own way. Thanks Naruto." _You have your path, and I have mine. It's for your own good. _The cold Uchiha then left his unconscious ex-teammates to their fates and left to meet with his new master.

* * *

A cool night breeze brought a sudden chill to the sleeping kunoichi. Sakura reflexively rubbed her arms together at the cold air. She slowly rose, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Her ribs still had a dull ache, and she began to examine her surroundings. Looking at the sky she saw the stars and moon far overhead. _How long have I been sleeping? Sasuke-kun should be back at least. _Stifling a small yawn she looked about when she saw Naruto on the ground a foot away from her. He was in a twisted position, facing away from her. Adjusting her eyes to the darkness of the moonlight she noticed the grass below was stained a dark reddish brown. _Is that blood? _Snapping up, and groaning at the pain in her chest she crawled over to her friend, gasping at the gaping hole in the front of his jacket.

Crawling over his still form, she silently cursed the lack of light. _What happened?_ _Where's Sasuke?_ She checked his pulse; he was alive! She let out a relieved breath, whoever hurt him must of just ran off, which frankly made no sense. Who would deliver a wound like that and not finish the job? She was easy meat sleeping next to him too. Her insides knotted, unable to fit together what happened.

She gently rolled him upright, inspecting the wound. She winced at the jarring pain in her chest, but ignoring it. She pulled out some basic bandages and ointment she kept in her pouch. It was a deep wound, and should have killed him left open and bleeding. She looked closely, it appeared the skin had closed up some and cauterized itself. Both the jacket and his skin showed burn marks as if it was an electrical or fire based piercing attack.

Using a kunai she cut a circle out of his shirt around the wound. Then, Sakura began to apply ointment to ward off infection. She didn't have much in the line of proper bandages, but used the bit she had to put over the closing wound. _What happened to you Naruto…?_ She shivered in the cold of the night. She was alone and cold, in the dark afraid. The last she saw her other friends and sensei a massive war was breaking out. She started to gently shake the blonde, whispering in his ear. "Naruto, wake up please!"

He stirred, groaning and opened his eyes. "Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto, what happened!?" His right hand reached toward his wound, and she batted the hand away. "Don't touch it, I just dressed it. Who did this to you Naruto?"

He remained silent, looking grim, a sadness in his sapphire eyes. _Why would he hesitate in telling me? That wound… the only attack that could cause something like that… the chidori! _Her insides turned to ice and she looked at Naruto. "It was Sasuke wasn't it?" She fought off tears threatening to form.

He didn't answer, just looking staring flat on his back at the moon beyond her. She pressed, "Naruto tell me."

He finally nodded, and she saw him cry for the first time. "Sakura-chan… he said Konoha is destroyed. He said there was nothing left. And that he was joining an Orochimaru?" A sob choked out of him. "He then said I was his best friend and used the chidori…" She burst into tears -- her world had been turned upside down, and wrapped her arms around the blond. _Can that be true… he did seem so dark… the curse mark!_

Then what Naruto first said took hold in her mind. _Our home is destroyed? What about my family, our friends? _Ignoring the pain in her ribs, she held him tightly and cried into his chest. "What are we going to do Naruto? Is our home really gone?" He lay still and slowly put an arm over her shoulder. She remained crying on him until the darkest hours of the night.

Cold and tired, they used Naruto's jacket as a makeshift blanket and the wounded ninjas huddled together for warmth. "You're all I have left…" She whispered as she finally let exhaustion claim her once again.

* * *

A/N: That's the beginning of "All I have Left" – let me know what you think so far. I may bump the rating up to mature, if people think its necessary (or maybe anyway in future if I choose to include more mature themes). Basically all 'canon' manga/anime elements as they happened are void or will be adapted to this plot. Some of the dialogue is straight from the anime (although in the Sasuke telling Sakura's case, in a different setting with slightly different results). The main example seen so far is Sasuke's defection and the meeting of Naruto and Sakura. I thought about having Sasuke travel along with the others, but decided it would fit his character (and I didn't think Orochimaru would allow him to leave freely if he won) to go where he felt is power. I know he has not been victim to Itachi's mangekyo, and his ego was not crushed as a result; but I think seeing the effects of the tragedy of Konoha and coming face to face with the snake-sannin is a comparable event.

Oh also, before people barrage me with "did so and so live" – you will only know what Naruto and Sakura know. And until they confirm the fate of someone, don't assume anything. SPOILER ALERT: Old man Sarutobi died ;(

The hardest part to write was the Naruto/Sasuke scene – it's _based_ on VotE, but the major differences is; Naruto is very exhausted, doesn't go Kyuubi (which I don't think he would of in this scenario), and the dialogue is slightly different.

Still; I tried to grasp Sasuke's character at this point, being slowly corrupted by the seal and lust for revenge with his last vestiges of his heart bubbling out for his friends. Also, Sasuke will probably not be showing up again anytime soon (if at all, we'll see how far I go with this).

Finally, I'll be updating this probably about once a week - maybe more (perhaps more for the first few updates) maybe less. And I may be rewriting portions of this chapter I am not quite happy with yet. Enjoy and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Dislcaimer: I don't own anything native to the Naruto world.

* * *

A bright flash of light and accompanying crash of thunder roared throughout the sky. The drum of a heavy rain reverberated throughout the ruined forest. The first drops dripping on the green canopy, falling in trickles to the branches and earth below. One such dribble of cool rain landing on a crop of pink hair lying on a warm black pillow, that slowly rose and fell. Startled at the sudden cold sensation, the owner of the hair blinked slowly and began to take in her surroundings. Sakura adjusted the makeshift orange blanket and memories from before slowly took hold.

Another crash of thunder startled the girl, and she tightened her grip on the warm form beneath her. "Sakura-chan?" The questioning tone came from a voice next to her. She slowly rose, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. _That's right, I fell asleep on Naruto._ She blushed at the closeness of their bodies, looking away. They had huddled together for shared body warmth, and she was vaguely aware she now had his tattered jacket around her shoulders.

Her head pounded with severe migraine, and her chest was sore. She rose to her knees, and regretted that she was no longer pressed against her friend who had an inexplicably warm body heat. Another stab of pain in her chest caused the kunoichi to slowly brush her hand gently along her ribs, wincing in pain upon the contact. Remembering Naruto had also received a wound; she glanced down at the lying blond, and checked the bandages on his chest. "Naruto, how is your injury?"

He felt at his chest, at the spot. "It feels much better now! Thanks Sakura-chan." She could only stare dumbly, as he rose to his knees pressing the ripped spot in his shirt without even a grimace. _Has he always healed that fast? _She thought back to many of their missions and the forest of death. His cuts never did seem to last, and injuries that would put anyone else out for the count he seemed to be able to shrug off. _Come to think of it, he doesn't even have any of the cuts or bruises from his fights with Neji and Gaara. _She furrowed her brow; perhaps he had some kind of healing bloodline he wasn't even aware of. Shrugging it off, she tried to stand, the rain continued to pour soaking both of them.

"We need to get out of this rain, Naruto." He nodded, and rose to his feet. She tried following, doubling over at the pain in her chest. He reached a hand out gently helping her up.

"Your chest still hurts? Let me help Sakura-chan!" She was too weak to protest, groaning as he helped her to her feet and she leaned on his shoulder. Her stomach grumbled loudly, reminding her that neither of them had eaten since possibly breakfast the day before. Stumbling to the trunk of a nearby large tree, the teammates laid back against the surface. It was then Sakura saw _him_ in a flash of lightning. Gone was the goofy shit-eating grin and obnoxious kid. His face was sullen and serious, and the normal sparkle in his eyes retreated in the darkness.

Another thunderclap rang throughout the forest, and the rain picked up falling in greater volumes. "Naruto… we should go back to the village, and see what we can find." He nodded slowly. _What Sasuke-kun said to Naruto… Maybe not all of it is destroyed? _Tears threatened to fall at the thought of her home devastated. Thoughts of her raven haired crush with the vile marks covering his face appeared in her mind, and she gritted her teeth, pushing the Uchiha out of her mind. _Now's not the time to think of him. _

Her companion nodded slowly in reply. His ripped black shirt soaked from the rain and he shivered involuntarily at a gust of wind. Feeling guilty she had commandeered his jacket; she started to hand it back to him, shivering herself at the poor weather conditions. "No Sakura-chan, you can use it." She grumbled. _He's always so nice to me. _

Sighing, she threw one sleeve around him and pulled the thick material over both of them. "Fine, we share it." In truth she felt numb inside; she would normally be in tears at the situation of being stranded in the woods without her home and Sasuke leaving. The solid presence of Naruto next to her kept her rooted to the earth. _I have to be strong for him; he won't know what to do on his own. _"Let's go now Naruto, we need to find someone or supplies or something…"

The two friends stumbled through the forest, leaning on each other under Naruto's signature jacket. They shivered despite their collective warmth, the heavy rains soaking their torn clothes. _We have to get something dry, or we'll get hypothermia at this rate. _The further through the forest they walked, the weaker Sakura began to feel. The cold, her wound, and the lack of food sapped at her strength. She coughed miserably, as they reached the end of the forest. "Sakura-chan, are you ok?" _No… I'm not Naruto. _She nodded weakly, shrinking under his concerned gaze. She inwardly smiled when he didn't buy it, stopping and leaning back against a tree. "Here, one second." She squeaked when he hoisted her in the air, laying the jacket over her.

"Na-Naruto?" She stuttered out, pressed against his chest. He quickened his pace toward the town carrying her tight against him. _How does he have so much energy! He was hurt more than me! _

"It's ok, I'll get us to town. You can hit me for this later." The words stung, did he really think she'd hit him for looking out for her? A random memory popped of him confronting her toward the end of the month after the preliminary; he had approached her but hadn't asked for anything in particular, mumbling and pressing his fingers together in a Hinata-ish manner. She had turned to leave when he grabbed her shoulder – and she spun and socked him in the face. Worse, this was only one of several similar memories. _I always have been pretty violent toward him. _She thought with a frown.

"Thanks Naruto." She ended her protests and nestled her head against his chest. _I'll not hit him so much anymore after this. _She closed her eyes and pulled the jacket tighter in her arms, resting at the slight jostles of his quickened pace. She felt herself dozing on and off at the rhythmic motion, until Naruto stopped completely. Opening her eyes, she looked ahead of them and gasped. "Oh god… it's terrible!"

Mountains of rubble lay ahead, piles of debris stacked haphazardly as far as she could see. The face of the Hokage Mountain was shattered, only odd pieces of the faces once carved on the surface still attached to the cliff. Giant boulders lay at the bottom of the cliff, and only a few scattered buildings remained standing, though pieces of walls were missing. The ground was muddy and burned, scorch marks and ditches where roads once were.

Naruto tightened his grip around her. His voice came out in choked sobs. "It's g-gone. K-Konoha is gone." She put her hand on his and squeezed lightly, tears stinging her eyes lost in the wetness from underneath the pouring rain.

Her voice wavered between her sobs and shivers, and she felt sick to her stomach and focused on looking at his face. "Na-Narut-to… let-t's l-look for s-someone or something!"

Naruto slowly walked into the ruins at her request, his legs moving mechanically as his eyes took in the horrific sight of the home he loved in such a condition. His eyes passed over the sides of the street they were on and he grimaced clenching his eyes shut. "Sa-Sakura-chan, don't look." She nodded dumbly, not wanting to know what he had seen.

He moved faster, stepping over broken walls and shattered stones and bricks. She shivered again, pulling the soaked jacket against her chest. _We need something dry and food. _Finally she tugged at his shirt, and he stopped looking at her questioningly. "Let me down Naruto, we have to find supplies." He slowly set her down and she stumbled, leaning against him until she gained her balance, feeling dizzy.

She looked about taking in the broken buildings. It took her a few minutes to realize that they were on a market street only a block away from her own home. _I have some soldier pills in my house, maybe they are still there. "_Naruto, this way, I live up ahead." She pointed, and started to stumble over the rocks through the mud dragging the blond along to balance on.

Her heart leapt with slight relief when she saw a portion of her house was still standing. But nothing could prepare her for what she saw where her doorstep would have been. Two bodies lay strewn half buried under the rubble, a middle aged man and women, which she could instantly identify by the strands of pink hair sticking out of the mud. _My parents!_ Her insides turned to ice, and her stomach heaved, attempting to vomit its empty contents.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto was instantly behind her, stroking her hair in a comforting gesture, before pulling her into a tight hug. She coughed, and heaved a few more times and balled into his shirt.

"T-those are my p-parents!" She tightened her arms around him sobbing madly into his shirt. She didn't look at his face, remained in his embrace until her final sobs wracked out of her. Her world was shattered; Naruto was really all she had left now. She finally looked to see his troubled face, his eyes were dull and filled with pain she had only seen brief glimpses in his eyes before, but never paid much heed to. She briefly wondered if her own eyes were so lipid. _I have to be strong with him. _Her body and heart groaned in protest, as she pushed off of him with another sob; she proceeded unsteadily toward the wall still standing, Naruto close behind her.

Grabbing a kunai out of her pack, she used it as an improvised spade to dig at a pile of dirt where a cabinet should have been. Some fortune finally on this dreary day, when Sakura found a small emergency case she knew contained a few soldier pills and some medical supplies. Her trembling hands carefully opened the case, and popped out a soldier pill. She bit into it eagerly and handed another to her friend. "Eat it." He nodded and complied.

Sakura took a deep breath, feeling strength enter her exhausted body. Using the boost of energy, she started digging where her closet would be. Naruto moved behind her quietly and assisted in relocating the rubble. Soon enough, the two had uncovered several usable blankets and a change of clothes for Sakura. She tossed a blanket to Naruto, and pulled another around herself, stuffing the rest of the bounty in a sheet as a sack.

When she was satisfied with what she could find in the ruins of her house, she looked around glancing back to where she saw her parents. She gasped and tears spilled down her cheeks as she saw a half dozen Naruto clones had stacked the rubble into a tomb for her family. _He was burying them this whole time? _She catapulted into his chest and cried again, choking out a "Thank you." He remained silent, and hugged her protectively.

Finally breaking apart Naruto's haggard voice broke over the rain, his hands tangled in her damp and messy hair. "Sakura-chan, let's try to find Kakashi-sensei." She nodded and spared one last glance to her ruined house before they departed.

Eventually the two found themselves wandering toward the coliseum. Wherever they looked, a corpse – more often than naught a citizen and ninja of Konoha – lay discarded in the mud and rain.

The stadium loomed ahead, most of its walls intact. They glanced at each other, and started up the stairs to the upper section. Many of the bleachers were still full of people who had fallen asleep in the genjutsu. They'd never wake again; she realized and swallowed a lump in her throat. _Oh god, Ino and our friends were in the stands further up!_

They hurried, heading up the section to where she had been seated the day before. Sakura released a relieved sigh, when she saw who _wasn't _present. "Sakura-chan, it looks like Kakashi-sensei must have gotten most the people here out! But… where do we go now?"

She thought for a moment. There didn't appear to be any life left in the ruined village. The absence of their friends at the stadium suggested they either escaped the battle or died elsewhere. She prayed it was the former.

A clatter rang from the stands away, and a hand clamped under her mouth. Sakura looked at her friend with panicked eyes, who shoved her behind a section of broken walls and seats hovering over her. "Shhh, some guys are coming, and I don't think they are from Konoha." Fear tore at her heart, and she nodded slowly, trembling underneath her friend, while mashed against the wall. _There's no way we can fight in our condition! _

A distant voice grumbled, in a ridiculing tone. A brief laugh answered. Her heart pounded against her ribcage, as long minutes passed. When it finally went quiet, Naruto finally pulled her up. He whispered gruffly, "They're gone now. I don't think it's safe to stay here."

A dizzy spell seized her; and she wavered on her feet – the cold and dampness chipping at her health. She leaned against him, and nodded, coughing lightly. She felt as if she was about to faint. "N-Naruto, I don't feel so well." She looked up in her eyes, seeing the deep ocean blue of his eyes full of worry and slumped against his chest and the world went black.

* * *

Naruto quickly caught her, panic rising in him. The blond knew little of being sick and medicine, and was aware that something was ailing his pink-haired crush. _I have to get her somewhere warm! _"Please hang in there Sakura-chan!" Holding her tight against his chest, he piled all the blankets on top of her, to keep shield her from the relentless rain and hold what little warmth she had in. She lay limp in his arms; the only movement was her ragged breathing. Seeing the gaping hole in the wall Gai had made, he jumped out. He knew there was a small village about eight miles from Konoha somewhere in that direction. _Don't worry Sakura-chan… I'll get you help!_

Landing on the ground his knees nearly buckled and he grimaced in pain. His muscles ached, but he would not stop now. Naruto began to run as fast as he could, carrying the feverish girl. He nearly stumbled many times, sliding on the slick mud and dirt. He quietly thanked Ero-sennin's training on water walking, finding his body's automatic reflexes improved while crossing muddy, slick surfaces.

Reaching a road, he found traveling easier. Still, his muscles burned throughout his body, and his lungs began to sear in his chest. Finally his legs failed him and he nearly doubled over as he began to cough violently. _I will save her! _His dogged determination won, and he sucked in a few deep breaths before hurrying onward once again.

The dark sky was still shrouded by clouds, and he only knew the way by the occasional flash of lightning and the texture of the road beneath his feet. _It's gotta be somewhere ahead! _He stole brief glances down past her dirty pink hair and feverish face, seeing that her breathing was shallower than before. _Please hang on!_

Finally, the dim glow of distant lights answered his prayers. With his goal in sight, he surged forward before his body would fail. His legs burned with every step, and his arms threatened to drop his precious cargo. Stumbling into the deserted streets the rain finally began to let up, as if playing a cruel joke. Entering the streets, he saw the sign of a small inn, and burst into the door, panting. An elderly man gaped at the sight of him. Naruto choked out his vision darkening, "Please, help her!" Fatigue claimed him, causing him to collapse to the ground his arms splayed in front of him still bearing the unconscious and ailing Sakura.

* * *

AN: I have enough of the story outlined to last a few more chapters. I did intend to get a bit further with this chapter, but I got sidetracked playing Metroid Corruption, and I decided to post what I had done tonight. Let me know how this one turned out. I don't get the same 'buzz' from reading my own writing, but I wonder if it has that feeling of suspense ;X I'll probably have another update tomorrow to spare you all from the evil cliffie – so forgive me for the time being.

I do realize that I may of skimped a bit on the emotional trauma that would of presented itself in a real scenario – chalk it up to ninja training I suppose, and temporary shock (the act now, grieve later type).

Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

Dislcaimer: I don't own anything native to the Naruto world.

* * *

It was if the sky itself cried reflecting his inner grief. Lightning and thunder mirrored his louder howls and wails. Naruto tightly clutched the bundle to his chest, running toward the lights on the horizon. But with every step, the distance did not reduce. _Please hang on Sakura, just a bit further, I promise! _His legs finally gave way and he slipped, crashing face first into the wet muddy ground – the girl in his arm going air bound in front of him. 

He frantically tried to rise to his feet, repeatedly falling in the deep mud. Sakura lay sprawled in front of him in an unnatural position. _Must hurry! _Scrambling over her, he brushed her matted pink locks out of her face, and raised his hand to her forehead. _Cold, she's as cold as ice! _Tears stung his eyes, as he put his head toward her bosom which lay eerily still. _She's not breathing! I failed! Oh god no heartbeat._

He began to shake her gently. "Sakura, please wake up. Sakura-chan!" He stared at her limp form, bereft of life. He shivered. He was alone, cold, and wet. His body burned with fatigue, and he stood up slowly. _How could I let this happen? I should have been stronger!_

He looked to the skyward and howled. He continued to howl, a bestial, piercing cry of anguish, echoing across the fields and forests. Taking a breath he continued to stare at the darkened sky. The flashes of lightning highlighted his grim features, as he remained - uncaring of the unrelenting rain soaking him to the marrow. _Sakura is gone! Why! I've lost everything! There's nothing left… _He keeled over in the mud over her still form, and darkness took him.

A hacking cough ripped out of him, and he bolted upright. He was warm and dry. A small fire blazed in a brick hearth on one wall. He glimpsed the cloudy night sky from the closed window. His eyes adjusted slowly to the light, and he rubbed at them fiercely. _I'm in a bed?_ His tattered and filthy clothes were gone, and he reluctantly pushed away the warm comforter and stood up in his boxers. His eyes widened and his back stiffened as his feet touched the floor by the bed. _Oh god, Sakura-chan! I failed her._ Panic and grief swelled in his very soul. He threw his head back, and was about to cry out again in anguish. Then he heard a small hiccough behind him, and wheeled around.

He noticed another small trundle bed a foot and a half apart from the one he awoke on. A large pile of mismatched blankets and sheets laid stacked on top a raised area in the middle. Pink strands of hair were draped down the side of a pillow. "Sakura-chan!" He leapt over his bed, tripping himself falling between the two mattresses in a thump.

Naruto scampered to his feet and inspected the girl; she was tucked in tightly with many extra blankets. Her face looked sweaty and feverish, but more importantly; she was breathing. She was alive. _A dream… It was a nightmare. _He shivered; it had felt so eerily real. He gently brushed his fingers over her forehead. _Warm. This is real. _

He sat down slowly, the events of yesterday replaying in his mind - remembering reaching the village and all the horrors he had seen yesterday. _My home. Sakura-chan's house, her parents. The village…Our friends._

Tears spilled unbidden down his face. Many images flashed in his mind; memories of the broken bodies lying strewn about in the mud. Some pierced or hacked to pieces, others charred or bloated. He felt sick to his stomach, and lay back perpendicular to the direction his bed faced, his legs dangling over the side as the tears flowed unbidden down his face. _Why did everyone have to die?_ _It was supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life! _To his torment, he remembered the many cheers he had procured from the citizens of the town; the acknowledgement that he was indeed a strong shinobi upon besting Neji in combat. _People had finally acknowledged me for who I am!_

But for what? Now likely all those he sought recognition from were ironically slain the same day. An hour of half suppressed sobs later, he slapped at his face. _But Sakura-chan is alive. I have to protect her now._ He wiped the tears off of his strained and puffy eyes, and looked to the slumbering girl. Her words from the night after he fought with Gaara echoed in his mind. "_You're all I have left now…"_

He tightened his fist. _I will be there for Sakura-chan, for the rest of my life. And I do not go back on my word – that is my nindo!_ He hoarsely whispered over her. "You're all I have left, too Sakura-chan. I promise I'll be there for you forever. I won't leave you alone." For a brief moment, he thought he imagined her lips curl up into a comforted smile.

With his legendary resolve gathered and decided, Naruto looked about the room once more. His wet and ripped clothes lay on the ground in an unkempt pile. It wouldn't be comfortable to put them on without washing and drying them first; and they'd need serious repairs in several places such as where Sakura had cut at his shirt away and the many rips from the battles. Frowning, he leant down and fished out the weight in one of his pant pockets. It was his bulging wallet, gama-chan. _I have to thank the man for saving Sakura-chan. _

As if answering his thoughts, the door swung open with an audible creak. The elderly man he had only vaguely remembered came in bearing a bundle of clothing. "You're awake and about? You heal fast. You're from Konoha aren't you?" The man nodded toward the forehead protector on the nightstand. "Tell me, what happened that two young ninjas came in a storm like that in the middle of the night?"

Tears started to form again, and he cleared his voice with a cough. Looking over to his teammate he turned back to the man. "K-Konoha is g-gone… it was d-destroyed yesterday. I – we – escaped."

The man looked stricken; any inhabitant of the nearby villages would be. The leaf village was a pillar of strength and kept the Fire Country safe and in economic prosperity. His face softened, and he looked again to the young blond. "Take care of your friend; she needs a lot of rest right now. You are lucky you got here when you did, she would of died from hypothermia or exhaustion if you got here much slower. The room and these clothes are on the house."

Naruto looked to the man who set the bundle down, and quietly retreated to the door. Leaving the young shinobi alone once again. Naruto mouthed his thanks, despite the kindly old man's absence. "T-thank you."

He looked to the tall flames of the fire. He found the way the flames leapt and flickered soothing, and let his mind wander. His ears focused on the infrequent crackles and sound of slow burning the room was quiet once again. Save for Sakura's labored breathing. He lay back on his bed and pulled the comforter up to his chin, and looked again at her now calm face.

He was a fount of near endless stamina and chakra; and his wounds healed at an unrivaled rate. However, the events of yesterday still left him bone-weary. _Sakura-chan is safe for now…_ And with that comforting thought, he let himself drift into a long fitful sleep.

* * *

Sakura stirred underneath the pile of blankets, and opened her tired eyes slowly. _Where am I?_ _A room?_ _Naruto…_ She coughed fitfully, and started to sit up. She spotted the blond sleeping peacefully for the time being on a nearby bed occasionally letting out a soft snore. _He saved me again…_ A fond smile formed on her face seeing his shaggy blond hair. 

_My family… Our home. _The girl felt _empty_ inside, her heart frantically tried to deny what she had seen. Before she could stop herself, she was crying into her pillow, whimpering at the memories for uncounted. "Sakura-chan, you're awake, how are you feeling?" She wiped her eyes between sobs, and turned to the voice. There Naruto stood, clad only in his boxers gazing at her with concern and relief. His golden yellow hair was wild and disheveled – unrestrained by his usual forehead protector. His eyes were puffy, the sapphire orbs were dimmer than usual, but a shining glimmer of _resolve _flickered in his gaze.

"I-I'm o-okay Naruto, just a bit d-dizzy. T-thank you. What happened?" Her voice cracked with the last of her sobs. The last thing she could recall with clarity was the palpable terror in hiding from a patrol of sound ninja, jammed uncomfortable against a broken wall underneath her companion. Now she was in a warm bed; dry in a room with a small fire flickering and casting a soft glow across the cozy room.

"You passed out. I was so scared, Sakura-chan! I ran all the way here. We're in that small village near Konoha with all the lodges." Her eyes widened. _How could he of run those eight or so miles, carrying me already exhausted and hurt? Just how much vitality does he have? _Her thoughts were interrupted as his lanky arms snaked around her back and started squeezing her with the bed sheet between them. "I'm so glad you're ok!!"

_I normally would have hit him for this wouldn't I? _But now, his embrace was only warm and comforting and she didn't complain when he failed to let go for several minutes. When he slowly released her, she looked up at the sheepish grin he wore. _At least he's still Naruto. _She was about to give him a small smile; he was always there for her – even when she didn't want him to be. _I have to stay busy, and think of the future. He needs me now. _Then she began to think. "Naruto, what will we do? We don't have any money or place to go!"

His eyebrow quirked up. "Here Sakura-chan, take my gama-chan. I've been saving since I became a genin and I had it in my pocket. It should be enough to last us a few days at least?" He tossed what she thought was the goofiest green glob with bulgy frog eyes to her. She was surprised at its weight and bulge; and slowly emptied its contents on the bed.

Mentally counting the money, she thought about the cost of things and looked at Naruto in shock. She let loose a barrage of questions to her friend. "You carry this much money around? How much did you have at your home? But, it's a good thing - there's enough here to last us for a few weeks if we use cheap hotels."

"Um, that's all the money I have. Just what I earned from our missions that I managed to save." He frowned at that while rubbing the back of his head. "Is that bad?"

Sakura acquired a sudden appreciation that he had tried to ask her on so many dates before; willing to spend his little wealth to be with her. _He would have had to live frugally to only have this much after all those missions. _She found herself contemplating back on what life must have been like as an orphan. _He was always up to pranks, anything to get attention. I think I finally understand that pain of loneliness Sasuke mentioned. I was such a fool to take everything for granted. _His concerned voice derailed her thoughts. "Sakura-chan, are you ok?"

"Sorry Naruto, just thinking." She thought for a second. _There's no way I'm carrying around a frog wallet, EW!_ She pulled a small portion out of his wallet before tossing it back. "It's your wallet, you hold most of it."

She reached under her blanket to put the share she set aside for herself in a pocket. Sakura quickly discovered she wore naught but her undergarments. Pulling the comforter tighter up to her shoulders with a blush; she scanned the room for her clothes. She spotted the change of clothes hanging she had salvaged from her home on a hook by the door. Her previous garments, while in better condition than Naruto's were still in no condition to use.

With her cheeks heating up at the realization that both of them were half naked, she pointed toward the clean clothes on the wall. "N-Naruto, can you toss me those please. I'm going to get dressed. And if you peek I'll…" She let the threat hang in the air and he audibly gulped, tossing her the red dress and black shorts before moving to the window and staring outside. Sakura scrambled out of bed and quickly got dressed, before tucking the money in a pocket in her shorts.

More or less taking leadership of the blond (who didn't seem to mind), she threw the change of a plain looking clothes the man had brought in earlier at him. "Ok, now we need to figure out where we're going to go. And get dressed; we should go find something to eat."

The clothing whapped him in the back of the head, and he grumbled picking it up. She couldn't help but giggle slightly. _I can do this; I just need to keep thinking of the future. There will be time to cry later._

Soon the pair of surviving Konoha ninjas were dressed and ready, tucking their belongings into many pockets. When she noticed Naruto reaching for his forehead protector she grabbed his hand. "I don't think we should wear them for now." He looked at her confused with a question on his lips. "I mean, we should lay low for now. What if there are enemies looking for Leaf symbols around!" Naruto wore a small frown, but nodded slowly in understanding – shoving his protector into his kunai pouch.

Standing straight, he stretched out in a small yawn. "Where are we going Sakura-chan, are you feeling ok enough to leave?" Naruto inquired, slinging the innovated sack from one of Sakura's sheets with the blankets they had gathered the night before.

She thought for a moment. "Yea, I just need to take it easy. Let's get further away from Konoha for now. If anyone escaped, they probably wouldn't be this near the village, and probably toward the border of the country." Her stomach grumbled; soldier pills were great for the field, but they consumed one while wounded, sick and tired – much of the nutrients were already expended. Giving him shy smile, she added, "But first how about we find some real food."

Naruto nodded in agreement, and walked toward the door when a slight rap could rang on the wood. They exchanged glances, and a small shrug, and Naruto stepped forward and opened the door. From her vantage point which lay on the side the door opened to, she could only see him tense and stare - his head slightly inclined upward. Sakura felt troubled and perplexed at his silence and stillness. "Who is it Naruto?" She questioned walking across the room to where she could see.

Two men loomed over Naruto. They wore long, flowing black cloaks spotted with small red designs that resembled a cloud shape. She traced her eyes upward to the taller of the two men, and held in a gasp seeing that the skin on his face was light bluish grey. _Are those gills?_ He had sharp, fine dark blue hair pointing upward and forward, and on his back an object wrapped in bandages in the shape of a sword rivaling the size of Zabuza's. She couldn't quite put her finger on how this man had come to look like that, but she firmly thought of how he reminded her of a shark. His eyes darted over the both of them, and he licked at his lips; as a predator - lurking for and eyeing its prey.

Sakura then directed her eyes toward the shorter of the two visitors. He had raven black hair, falling to the sides of his face and pronounced cheek bones. Then she saw his eyes letting a silent gasp. Her insides turned to ice upon seeing those cold eyes. Blood red irises, with a black wheel pattern, radiated danger directed toward her blond companion. Her mind raced on who this man must be. _The sharingan? He looks like Sasuke. _Her eyes widened at the realization. _The one man he said he'd kill -- his brother?_ Finally she noted the long horizontal scratch across his Konoha forehead protector – confirming his status as a nuke-nin, and it was too late to escape.

"To think that this little boy has the nine-tails within him..." The shark-faced man muttered under his breath to his shorter companion, and Naruto stiffened at the words. _Nine tails? What does he mean?_

"Naruto-kun, you're coming with us." The man she concluded must be an Uchiha glowered and spoke pointing his lacquered nails toward the blond in front of her. _Why are they after Naruto? We can't fight these guys… they're going to kill us!_

"Naruto, run!" She screamed frantically, and was too slow to dodge the swift kick delivered to her stomach by the shark-man. She doubled over in pain, gasping for breath. She coughed as she tumbled into the side of the bed. Sakura tried vainly to push herself up with her trembling arms, but only to crash weakly back to the ground sputtering. _Run Naruto, get away…_

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun… sorry, another evil cliffie. But be glad; when I do cliffhangers I usually have another update half written looking for a few hours of spare time – so at worst expect the next chapter tomorrow. The timing of this latest development should be pretty close to the manga, the major difference being Konoha and who is present of course. Also, from this point on, there shouldn't be any much more int he line of 'direct quotes', unless really appropriate. 

Finally, thanks for all of your reviews! I've gotten some very positive comments on this.


	4. Chapter 4

Dislcaimer: I don't own anything native to the Naruto world.

* * *

Wheezing, with the wind knocked out of her, Sakura continued to try to push herself up. The mocking tone of the taller assailant grated her ears and she tilted her head to watch forward. He had pulled off the long tightly wrapped weapon off his back turning to his companion, as he grumbled, "Oi, Itachi, should I shave his legs of----mph"

Her eyes widened at the sight. It was as if something inside Naruto snapped; one moment he was frozen staring them down, the next his foot had rocketed forth into the groin area of shark-man with a blinding speed. A guttural growl emitted from his throat and a dense fiery chakra surrounded his being. "Don't you ever lay a finger on Sakura-chan, or I'll kill you!" _This is like in the forest when he fought Orochimaru!_

The blue faced man groaned, while in the bent position, his face twisted in pain. Straightening slowly, he roared while swinging his weapon toward Naruto, "You little brat!" The blond twisted and leapt to the side, sticking to the side of the wall before launching himself forward thrusting his fist forward. His attacks were blocked, but the force of his leap had pushed the attacker back into the hall. She got a closer glimpse of her blond friend's eyes; mentally gasping at the sight at the color -- his normal sapphire blue that reflected hope, resolve, and mischievousness was now a deep blood ruby red filled with wrathful anger.

_Naruto's gone berserk! He'll be killed if he doesn't run. _She tried to scream at him to just run, but her voice wouldn't come. Sakura managed to rise on all fours, slowly using the bed to push off of and rise to her feet. Her legs wobbled in her weakness having not fully recovered and bearing the pain of the powerful kick.

She watched as the giant sword-like object thrust toward and slashed at the berserk Naruto, who deftly rolled and growled and jumped into swift counter attacks. Despite his effort, he never managed to break past the blue-man's guard. Naruto began to pant, his reactions growing slower. The aura of red chakra enveloping him seemed _smaller_. _His chakra is being drained or he's tired?_ Both possibilities she supposed were possible – and both would prove fatal in a short span of time.

_I have to help him, or they'll kill him! _She heaved another deep breath, and started stumbling forward.

"I'm going to kill you, you little bastard!" Naruto's opponent roared, the bandage near the end of his sword unraveling revealing what resembled to be a field of small spikes along the blade. He began a low arcing swing toward a mid-air Naruto much faster than the others. She clenched her eyes tightly. _There's no way he can dodge that!_

There was no sound of any impact, and she opened her eyes. The one called Itachi had stopped the swing with his hand on his forearm, while Naruto had jumped back closer to her, breathing heavily. "You're taking too long, Kisame. He could become too much of a hassle if he uses more of his power. I'll take care of him."

_He must be the stronger one, and he has the sharingan! I have to do something. But what can I do?_ The Uchiha's eyes started to change, and she instinctively bolted forward with a surge of adrenaline knocking Naruto to the side. She observed the brow of the Uchiha furrow in an unexpected disappointment as she locked eyes with the opponent.

Her world spun, color drained from her sight in a surreal setting. She stood alone facing the black silhouette of the Uchiha, colorless save those vile blood red of his eyes. She looked around fearfully. _Naruto, where's Naruto? Where am I?_ Suddenly she was bound to a stake, and began to panic as she stared at the dark man. "You'll regret taking my technique for him. This is a world where you will suffer for three days. Can you bear the pain?" He thrust a short knife into her right shoulder. Screaming, she tried to thrash away vainly against her bonds. _A genjutsu? This can't be real. But god, it hurts!_

Her cruel tormentor materialized another sword, stabbing it into her left shoulder. Another scream wracked out of her, and she almost passed out from the pain. _Naruto…I have to be strong for Naruto. _Swallowing the pain fitfully, she took a deep breath before the next blade pierced her. A screaming cry came from the back of her mind, and echoed at her attacker. "_Shannaro!!" _

Continually, the stabs came – the Uchiha stabbing and taunting at her with a malice she had never conceived before. However, unlike the first two; with each thrust of a blade she'd only feel a dull sensation instead of the piercing heart wrenching pain and Inner-Sakura's anger would grow. Many times she growled out cursing at her torturer who regarded her with an impassive annoyance.

What seemed an eternity later, her body ached, her shoulders faltered, the nerves aflame with pain as she crashed back into the world of light, slumping toward the ground to be caught by Naruto. "Sakura-chan, are you ok?" She shivered, looking into his blue-again eyes. Her nerves were shot, she was beyond exhausted, and her entire being was numb except for the burning sensation of her shoulders.

Itachi pointed forward toward the pair, opening his sharingan eyes once again. "That girl, she has some kind of special resistance to my technique. Let's take both."

She was dimly aware of Naruto setting her down gently on her knees, before performing his signature jutsu and dashing toward the pair with another growl. The one referred to as Kisame slashed his bizarre sword toward several of the bunshin, causing them to dispel. _He's still fighting to protect me. He always saves me… am I just a burden? _Biting her lip till a trickle of blood leaked, she stumbled to her feet. Her mind spun, Inner-Sakura leaking out from the compressed anger from the torture surging forth as she staggered forward whipping out a kunai.

The shark-man slammed the real Naruto into the wall and he groaned and began sliding down the surface after the crashing impact. Sakura stabbed at the Uchiha who caught her wrist and twisted it upward. A sickening crack resounded as she screamed from the pain. She was quickly swept off her feet by a quick kick to her shin and she felt a snap falling on the ground writhing. The intense pain clouded her mind and she closed her eyes, the exhaustion and pain darkening her world.

* * *

Naruto groaned, pushing himself off the ground at the sound of the loud crack, then the second snap. The high pitched scream grated his ears, and he stumbled to his feet. "Sakura-chan!" She rolled to her side before lying still. Before he could react, the shark-face was over him with a downward swing. _We really are going to die. _He raises his hands in a futile attempt to block the blow; which never came. A puff of smoke and he opened his eyes. A large frog with gleaming silvery mail and thick metallic wrist guards had blocked the blow, squaring off against the attacker. Naruto whipped his head behind him, and nearly cried seeing the tall white-haired man – a fierce look in his eye. His red and grey mail billowing from a quick arrival, and his hands still pressed into the summoning seal. _Ero-sennin is here!_

"Someone troublesome has arrived." Kisame growled, attempting to overpower the armored frog, who redirected the bandaged blade to the side.

Jiraiya stood tall, an angry glint in his eye seeing the condition of the two Konoha shinobi battered by the nuke-nin. Itachi wasted no time against the new arrival, and summoned a pair of kage bunshin, which dashed toward him and the downed Naruto.

Grappling with one, his eyes widened realizing the strategy of the Uchiha. His hair quickly formed around him in an impenetrable shield of bristles, absorbing most of the blow as the clone exploded in a raging fire of force, sending the frog Sannin backward. His spiky hair retracted to its normal form, as he quickly prepared a concentrated ball of swirling sky blue chakra in his hand, thrusting it into the second clone before it could reach Naruto. His deep voice boomed out, as he went through a flurry of seals slamming his hands into the ground with another summon. "Naruto, grab Sakura and stay back!"

Complying with his estranged sensei's command, he scooped up the unconscious girl quickly and jumped backward behind the man. The corridor erupted with smoke as the environment changed – wooden halls turned into a pulsing mass of pink and red slimy surface. Tendrils grasped at attacking the enemy nin. "Kisame, we are pulling out." Itachi grunted out, as the two dashed off.

Jiraiya focused his will on attempting to trap them as the turned the corner, the living walls snapping at them with a vicious fast working acid burning at the hems of their robes. Then the halls went silent. Jiraiya sprinted with a speed that belied his age to follow the corner they turned and gaped as he looked forward at the gaping hole in the wall ahead, a flame black as night flickered around the breach.

Naruto held the unconscious Sakura to his chest tightly. _I'm weak, how could I let this happen? _He looked over her form; her only obvious wounds were her right wrist and shin, which even he could clearly tell were broken roughly. Gently squeezing her, he pressed his face into her pink hair crying softly. _Things keep getting worse. _

The fleshy walls dissipated around the ground, and the shadow of the tall sannin stood over him. "Naruto, I'm sorry I was late. The mess of Konoha... I tried to find you. I'll have a look at her."

He watched on eagerly as the legendary ninja carefully examined his precious friend. "This is bad, I can set the bones, but she won't be able to walk or use her hand much until an expert looks at her." He stiffened at the words. _Why couldn't I be the one hurt? _"Naruto, we are going to go find someone who can heal Sakura, so relax ok?"

He looked at his sensei with questioning eyes. "You know someone who can help Sakura-chan?"

The sagely man nodded. "Yes, but she can be difficult to find and it may be a while. Come; let's get her set right away."

After Jiraiya tended to the pink-haired girl who rested again on a bed, he turned back to the anxious Naruto. "Um, Ero-sennin? Just who is Orochimaru…? Sasuke," He spit out the name bitterly, "Said he destroyed Konoha and he went to join him. And who were those guys and how did they know of the Kyuubi?"

Jiraiya sighed at his dubbed nickname before answering. "He was once my teammate. But his desire for power pushed him down the dark road, and he betrayed Konoha many years ago. I conceived that I'd fight against him someday, but I never would of imagined he'd actually be able to destroy the village." His tone was distant and his he looked straight ahead. Turning back to his student, he set his large hand on the boys shoulder. "Naruto, that was Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's brother, and Hoshigaki Kisame. They are members of a dangerous organization called Akatsuki composed of S-class nuke-nins. They are not after you; they are after what's inside of you. I knew they'd be after you, but not that they would find you so soon. They were on their way to search Konoha for you, goaded a witness of your finding this place through a genjutsu. I found the panicked man in the street and learned where you were."

Naruto gripped at his stomach and stared ahead lost in thought. "Sakura-chan, was hurt because they were after what's inside me…"

The tall man sighed and knelt down. "Naruto, perhaps you should tell her now, I know you don't talk about it much with anyone. You can't do this alone anymore."

He nodded slowly and sighed, in quiet contemplation for a few moments before speaking again. "Ero-sennin, do you know if anyone escaped from Konoha? Sakura-chan and I couldn't find Kakashi-sensei or our other friends at the stadium."

Jiraiya's eyes widened then smiled slowly. "You couldn't find Kakashi? That's good news. If he escaped, he'd likely of saved many and they're probably out hiding somewhere. You can count on him. But Naruto, the leaf is broken. Until someone who's inherited the will of fire rises up and can challenge the world, the people from Konoha will remain scattered and hidden."

The blond tightened his fist. _The will of fire, like the Hokage? My dream…_ He muttered, looking toward his sleeping teammate, "I couldn't even protect Sakura-chan…"

The older man bonked him on the head. "Then get stronger. Become someone who can. I think you have the will of fire Naruto, but are you big enough to grow into it? It's a long road, and there are no shortcuts."

"I know that! It's just… Konoha… and Sakura-chan, I don't want to fail!" Naruto groaned.

Jiraiya harrumphed, and grumbled. "I'm disappointed in you, that sounds like something an Uchiha would say. I thought you had the guts never go give up?"

Naruto growled and stood up. "I never give up, and I don't go back on my word, that's my nindo!"

"Now that's more like it. I'll help you on that road, Naruto I'll teach you a technique that the Yondaime Hokage created. It's…"

* * *

A loud popping followed by a cheer woke Sakura with a start. Opening her eyes slowly, daylight poured into the open window on the wall. A comforting fresh breeze filled the air. Her wrist throbbed in pain, and she looked toward the source of the sound. Naruto stood toward one side of the room with a popped balloon in his hand. She raised her hands to rub at her eyes, wondering if she was seeing things, and winced in pain upon moving her right hand. She took an easy breath. She felt considerably better now, despite the pain in her wrist. Glancing at it, she continued to rub the sleep out of her eyes with the left examining the tightly wrapped cast on her right arm. _What happened? Oh, the fight! We survived? What on earth is Naruto doing with a balloon? _"Naruto?"

The startled blond turned quickly and cheered. "Sakura-chan!"

She looked around the room, it was a large room, with two sleeping mats laid out on the ground and she appeared to be in the only actual bed. Questions raced through her mind and she quickly barraged them at the blond. "What happened? Where are we? Is that a balloon? Why are there two mats? Where are – "

"Wait, one at a time Sakura-chan!" He moved up and sat on the side of her bed. "Ero-sennin saved us, and those guys retreated. We are in a village nearer to the border of Fire Country. You've been asleep for a few days now, I was so worried. This balloon is part of my new training…." She raised her eyebrow. His answers were only raising more questions.

"Wait wait, Naruto, who on earth is Ero-sennin? And what training?" A headache was rapidly forming at the onslaught of information.

"Oh, I forgot you haven't met Ero-sennin yet. Though that's probably a good thing…" He mumbled under his breath. "He became my sensei when I was training for the finals. The balloon is teaching me a powerful new jutsu that will beat even Sasuke's chidori!"_ This "Ero-sennin" is teaching him a stronger technique than Chidori? Who the heck could he be?_ Her brow furrowed in frustration, Naruto was not helping!

"Well, then uh, where are we going Naruto? I'm so lost here…" She whined to the blond.

He scratched the back of his head. "Um, to get you fixed Sakura-chan. Ero-sennin knows some great medical ninja, but she's hard to find. He's out gathering _information_ right now." He grumbled, spitting the word information out with contempt.

Lying back, the pink-haired girl began to attempt to make sense from his many answers. The pulsing in her wrist had her remembering the battle with the dark Uchiha. _I couldn't do anything…_ "Naruto… why were they after you? What was that red chakra… it felt so unpleasant? The shark guy said something about the Kyuubi?"

He looked solemn and his eyes stared forward, with a distant look. His right hand gripped at his stomach and he spoke slowly. "The Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi inside me when I was a baby. I spent most of my life alone seeking acknowledgement and being shunned for a reason I didn't know. It wasn't until the day I graduated that Mizuki broke the secret to me." He lifted his shirt and she raised an eyebrow, and then gasped lightly when a large black swirl started to appear on his bare stomach. She stared down, so many puzzle pieces clicking together in her mind. _The reason he heals so fast… why those guys were after him… the red chakra… how he beat Gaara maybe? Why he was always alone. The whiskers…_

She looked at him slowly. He looked anxious and troubled, still staring ahead. _I can't believe I used to think he had it good to not have parents to scold him. It's my turn to cheer you up. _Setting her left hand on his, she squeezed lightly. "I don't think the Yondaime could have chosen a better person to trust with that burden, Naruto."

A tear slid down his cheek and he turned to face her. "You really mean that? What about Sasuke?"

Huffing, she answered. "Ugh, Sasuke…" _He had to mention him... _She paused for a second thinking of what to say. Being and fighting with Naruto since the exam had given her some perspective on the Uchiha. "I don't even want to imagine how he'd of turned out _if_ he had the world's most powerful demon inside him. I mean it Naruto."

His face lit up as if he received the world's greatest praise from her words. "Thank you Sakura-chan, that means so much to me!" _So those guys will be after Naruto… I'll try to be there for you as you were for me. _Inner-Sakura roared and punched with a "_Shannaro"_ echoing her thoughts. She nodded slowly giving him a soft smile and a careful one armed hug.

A jolly, lecherous laugh ruined the moment. "Oh ho ho! I wonder if I can trust leaving you two alone." Sakura released the blond and blushed at the implications of the voice turning to the large man in the door. A very tall, older man with long snow-white spiky hair in a special red robe of mail grinned at them in a perverted fashion. He had a horned protector on his head, with the word 'Oil' written on it, and two red markings down his cheeks. Something seemed familiar about him but she couldn't put where she had seen his face.

Naruto growled and made a decidedly rude gesture to the older man. "Ero-sennin!" _This is the Ero-sennin?_ Then she suddenly remembered where she had seen him.

She gasped, pointing. "You're Jiraiya-sama, one of the legendary sannin!" _He's been Naruto's sensei?_ She gave the blond a confused stare and whispered to him. "Um Naruto, how can you call _him_ Ero-sennin?" He knelt over and whispered in her ear. She grumbled, and blushed further at what he said, but shrugged it off. _He can't be that bad! He's one of the greatest ninjas of Konoha!_

"Oh, at least someone knows how to show proper respect. I have a lead for who we are looking for, and it's nice to meet you Sakura. We'll head out now if you two are done being all kissy-faced." She burned up. _Ok maybe he is a little bad. _She'd soon learn that was just the tip of the iceberg…

* * *

A/N: Hm, I experimented a bit with the fight in this chapter. It was considerably longer than the past few I have written. Before I get a barrage of questions: basically, since Itachi's Tsukuyomi attack involves sort of a mental torture of the opponent, I thought it'd be conceivable if Inner-Sakura, her stronger emotions personified would offer some resistance (similar to fighting off Ino's technique) by absorbing the pain. Note, this is not to say that she is immune to it – you can think of it as Inner-Sakura being tortured instead. Sakura still felt the effects, but in a secondhand manner, and thus did not damage her psyche.

Also, Naruto didn't go totally Kyuubi on them – more like the level he did in the forest – a substantial increase to his reflexes and strength. I know some of the plot may seem predictable for now, but that will not always be true down the road. Plus, I tried to give Jiraiya a little more action – without _inventing_ techniques for him. Though Itachi and Kisame were probably not the best opponents to show his theorized power ;p I do think that if he actually went full out on screen, he'd be among the most devastating ninja in the Naruto-verse. In every fight he seems to either get cut short or have a massive handicap though…

Finally, I do not intend to explain the Rasengan training in any detail. There may be some details provided but for Sakura's benefit.


	5. Chapter 5

Dislcaimer: I don't own anything native to the Naruto world.

* * *

Naruto settled for shouting like a petulant child – beating her to the punch. _"Ero-sennin! _We were not kissy-faced!" Sakura nodded quickly in agreement. 

"You're sure both turning red and denying it rather quick. Maybe I'd of had some real research if I came in a few minutes later…" Not knowing quite what he was implying she looked back to the noisy blond next to her. _What does he mean by research? _

Seeing the questioning look on her face, Naruto leant over and whispered in her ear. She stared at him, shrugged and replied "I don't understand? What do you mean?_" _

Naruto smiled sheepishly scratching at the back of his head. "You're pretty naïve Sakura-chan!" She growled, and was about to hit him when the throb in her wrist discouraged her to think twice about that course of action. She sighed and attempted to give him the dirtiest look she could manage.

That had the desired effect she decided, seeing him pale visibly. "I didn't mean it in a bad way! You just have to be careful of him or he'll research you too!"

Inner-Sakura growled, **"**_**Grrrr, I still don't understand!"**_ The frustrated girl was about to ask him to explain it another way when the amused sannin spoke up.

"Sakura's too young and flat-chested for my tastes." The perverted dismissed in an offhand manner. Said girl stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. _Did he just say…_ She carefully considered the words,_ Ero-sennin and research_ were starting to click together. _"__**Let me at him!! Die pervert die! Shannaro!**__" _Her eyes narrowed on the older man – Inner-Sakura had the right idea with the battle-axe she was wildly swinging.

Had it not been for the sharp pain above her right ankle when she tried to step down, Jiraiya may have learned a lesson to keep his comments away from Sakura. However, as her foot reached the floor she winced and collapsed to the floor. "Sakura-chan, you're shin is broken. Ero-sennin says you can't walk till we get it healed!" Naruto gasped out, and gently pulled her back onto the bed – taking great care not to jostle her broken limbs.

Releasing the sharp intake of breath from the pain, she turned and pouted at her friend with glistening eyes. "I was only trying to kill him!"

Jiraiya muttered under his breath, "She's like a mini-version of _her._ Naruto has his work cut out for him…_" _She counted to ten slowly, and pushed back Inner-Sakura. _What's that supposed to mean! This guy is really pushing all my buttons! Sannin or not, I'll kick his ass one day!_ _Shannaro! _

While she attempted to glare at him to death, the toad sage continued, ignoring the burning eyes of the injured kunoichi. "Well, let's get moving we can continue this later. And we're going to have to travel by the trees – the roads are not safe for us right now."

Leaning on Naruto, she hopped to one foot awkwardly. _I'll deal with him later…_ She frowned, beginning to think of the prospect of traveling in the forest while clinging to Naruto's shoulder. "Umm, if I can't walk without assistance, won't going by tree be even more difficult?"

Jiraiya shook his head, and grinned at her. "Just go by the way you got here. Have the brat carry you. He wouldn't trust _me_ to do it for some reason…"

She squeaked as Naruto scooped her up automatically – as if he was use to this. The back of her mind said he _was_ indeed doing this a lot recently. Her face burned up in embarrassment as she lay secure in his arms, her legs gently draped over his left arm, with her arms folded across her chest. Jiraiya continued gathering the other supplies throughout the room, storing them in many pockets and a large knapsack he carried

As touched as she was that Naruto had continued to save her life and acted as her personal transport, she still felt there was something degrading about this whole situation. _This is humiliating! I'm a kunoichi! _In response to her huff and pouting look, Naruto only looked down giving her a reassuring – and quite genuine grin. She grumbled and settled against his chest. _May as well get comfortable - At least it's Naruto and not that pervert…_

* * *

Naruto soon concluded that carrying Sakura was a mixed blessing. He could not deny that he liked way her slim, graceful body molded against his chest and arms. And her intoxicating, inescapable scent and the way her silky pink hair breezed in the wind, tickling at his neck. She'd scan the lush forest in a bored-like manner, occasionally giving him this cutest look – her lips turned into a slight pout and her forest emerald eyes, shimmering up at him briefly, before looking away. No, he _quite_ liked that. And this was rapidly degenerating into a threat of sorts; he found it increasingly difficult to stay focused on his task of navigating the tree tops while keeping up with their perverted guardian. Her distracting presence was hampering his accomplishing of this without smacking the both of them into a tree or similar blunder. 

Toting around an unconscious Sakura was quite easier, as she slept still and just _fit_ nicely in his arms as if she was made to belong there. But no, now that she was awake – she'd fidget ever so slightly and give him that pout that made his stomach do flips. The Kyuubi-vessel was becoming increasingly more nervous at this more intimate traveling method. His feelings for the pink-haired girl were no secret; and since that day everything changed, she _wasn't_ pushing him away. And now, here Sakura lay nestled against his chest, her pink hair flaying in the wind and her head lying just below his right shoulder.

He began to let his mind drift at the rhythmic pace as he leapt from branch to branch through the foliage. He reflexively tightened his guarded grip on the girl, when a sleek wooden limb he selected as a stepping stone cracked – causing him to bolt quickly to a sturdier footing. A mistake he quickly concluded, becoming conscious just where his hands were once again. One tightly slipped around her waist; the other cupped around her bare right thigh a bit below where her shorts covered. _Her skin is so soft…_ He swallowed, and focused his eyes forward, praying the girl would not ask him why his face was heating up.

He was on the receiving end of Sakura's fists many times in the past – and while she favored her right hook, he knew the left was nothing to sneeze at. Now the last thing he wanted was for her to assume he was having perverted thoughts and taking advantage of her injuries as an excuse to _hold_ her. Naruto witnessed that dreadful glint in her eye when she threatened the elder super-pervert after all.

So when Ero-sennin stated that they'd take a break, and that he should get some headway into the second step of rasengan training – he nearly felt like kissing the old man for quite possibly indirectly saving his life. Setting Sakura down gently against the trunk of a large tree, he grinned sheepishly and let out a relieved breath. She quirked an inquiring eyebrow toward him, but remained silent regarding him with cool green eyes. Shrinking from her gaze, he turned to his nearby sensei. Jiraiya tossed him a rubber ball, and sat down a bag filled with more – should he need - before disappearing into the forest under the pretense of 'scouting ahead.'

He began to observe his surroundings. The trees were thick and sturdy, with high branches and dense foliage – choking off the daylight in the cool forest shade. A few stray sunbeams dappled the wide grassy clearing, giving the locale a soothing tranquil light. Sakura lay back, breathing the cool air deeply, stretching out her shoulders. She began to straighten her rosy locks of hair, before looking toward the whiskered ninja. "Naruto? What's that? A rubber ball?" Turning to his inquisitive crush he nodded.

Naruto forgot that Jiraiya had explained the technique and the training while she was out of commission. "It's the next step to my training, I have to make it explode with my chakra." He grinned, placing it in his hand.

"How are you going to do that?" She looked puzzled, leaning forward to get a better look.

"Like this!" He exclaimed and beamed at her with confidence. _Now I can impress Sakura-chan! _Holding the ball forward, he took a deep breath and channeled his chakra within. Using his curious cat inspired method; he began to hit the ball quickly from many angles with his other hand. Sakura stared at him at the now lumpy looking ball confusion, and he tightly gripped the pulsing ball before it returned to normal.

Groaning in embarrassment, he started to think over the problem. _This is much harder than I thought. _Sakura giggled at him, "that isn't what I'd call exploding." She saw his crestfallen look and tried to cheer him up. "It's ok Naruto, you'll get it. I'm sure it happens to a lot of guys on their first try!"

Naruto nodded slowly, and began to try again with the same result. Grumbling, he repeated the process. _I won't give up._

Meanwhile, the nearby legendary perverted former student and teacher of two different Hokages watched them concealed in the brush and stared at Sakura in wonder mouthing her innocent choice of words. _Did she just say? That's the perfect inspiration for the dialogue in my next chapter!_

Sakura watched in wonder as Naruto relentlessly attempted again and again for several hours to cause the small ball to explode. Growling and panting from exhaustion, he slid to his knees squeezing the ball tightly in his hand. _What am I doing wrong? I need to learn this, for Sakura-chan! _"Hey Naruto, are you using enough chakra? I think I understand what you're trying to do but the force you're using seems too little..."

He looked at her wide-eyed. _I have to use more? I'll gather it till it hurts. _Rising to his feet, he grinned. "Thanks Sakura-chan, I'll try that!" Summoning his chakra, he concentrated on molding until he felt the burn before trying. This time, the ball sprang a leak.

"See Naruto! You did it!" She cheered, despite not knowing what this training would accomplish.

Jiraiya dropped in on them. "It's a start for sure, now let's get moving. There's a town up ahead we can rest in if we make good time."

Naruto turned to Sakura, remembering his earlier embarrassment. She stood on one leg and hooked her left arm over his shoulder giving him a wry smirk. _Why is she smiling at me like that? _He swallowed nervously, wrapping her arms around her lifting her up. When she mewled and snuggled into his chest, he had to stop himself from dropping her. _This is going to be a long trip._ _At least she's not hitting me..._

* * *

So they traveled quietly through the forests and towns for several days. Jiraiya would have the two of them wait in the wilderness unless they were to stay in a room as he continued his _research_ and searching for leads of his estranged teammate of old. During these times, Naruto would try increasing the power under Sakura's watchful eye to progress through his training. He became very thankful of her advice and help in concentrating – something he never had the knack for. Ironically, the day he managed to burst a rubber ball, Jiraiya returned with tidings for the two of them. 

Jiraiya explained _she_ had been seen in the area, and it was likely that _she_ would be found in a bar or gambling parlor. But when asked who _she_ was he merely said it'd be a surprise, befuddling the genins. So this time, the elder man led the two ninjas in training into the largest city they had laid eyes on.

Sakura tugged gently on Naruto's shirt grabbing his attention. "Naruto, can you set me down please? I don't really want to be seen being carried through a city…" He nodded slowly, gently setting her down and she balanced on her left foot guiding him to her right side. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _She felt silly _hopping_ on one leg while the good part of her right arm wrapped around the blondes shoulders for balance. _A skilled medical ninja is somewhere in this town?_ She shivered slightly at a disturbing mental image of a drunk doctor looking at her in a gambling hall. _What kind of medical ninja hangs around in bars and gambles?_

The pink-haired genin hobbled along with her Naruto-crutch, taking in the sights of the town. She hadn't seen a city with paved streets; a freshly laid cobblestone, the edges not being weathered dull by time, wind, rain, and traffic felt unnaturally hard through her sandal. The late afternoon sun shown high overhead basking the rows of houses, shops, and other buildings that flanked the wide streets in a bright light. Townsfolk filled the street, moving hither and thither, some with baskets going about their business in the bustling city. The cries of vendors hawking their wares were drowned out by the crowded streets of activity that weaved a cacophony of urban living of the era. Sakura quickly concluded that the city was too noisy and busy for her tastes; preferring the quiet and familiar life she had in Konoha. Her heart sank at the memory, and she slumped to her side putting more weight on her blond friend.

"Ero-sennin, what exactly are we looking for?" Naruto supported Sakura, and questioned their escort.

The sannin stroke his chin in thought, and looked around. "How about you two enjoy the town for a bit, and I'll see what I can find…" He rubbed his hands together in a lecherous grin.

Naruto growled at him in response, "Ero-sennin, you'd better not just be doing more _research_. Sakura-chan is hurt!"

"Humph, you're no fun. But don't worry, I'll find who we're looking for. Have fun you two!" And he vanished before either could protest.

_What an irritating man!_ She frowned, and looked to Naruto. "So what do we do now? I guess we can look around the town, and maybe get something to eat together"

His eyes widened and he stiffened. "You mean like a date, Sakura-chan?"

She froze. _Well I guess it can't hurt, he has done a lot for me. _She laughed to herself, swishing her hair with a shake of her head. _Who'd ever thought I'd actually go on a date with Naruto. But I have to admit, I'm glad it's Naruto I'm stuck with – I can't think of anyone else who could've made any of this feel easier. Not even Sasuke - he wouldn't have been supportive or helpful. _She gave him a fond smile. "Fine Naruto a date, but don't get any ideas! Now let's go that way!" She pointed down a random street, not really caring where they ended up.

* * *

A/N: Decided to cut it off there today. This is definitely a more lighthearted chapter than the previous ones, and should show the budding of something deeper between Naruto and Sakura. I tried to make all the dialogue feel _natural, _and I was happy with how the Sakura-Jiraiya interaction turned out.

I want to spend more time on Tsunade's interaction with the group to do it proper justice. Just a warning now, some manga events have not happened, such as Orochimaru's lack of arms and deal with her. Now, this does not mean I'll ruin the Naruto-Tsunade interaction; it'll just be different and evolve in another manner. Also, at this point of the story, Tsunade won't be all buddy-buddy with ninjas in general.

Thanks again for your continued support. I appreciate all the comments and criticism.


	6. Chapter 6

Dislcaimer: I don't own anything native to the Naruto world.

* * *

They wandered into another wide street filled with small shops and stalls of vendors the likes of which they had never seen in Konoha. _They are selling so much… crap here!_ Many of the stands were filled with the odd assortment of trinkets that had no practical application other than taking up space. The road was well worn, the rough edges of the cobblestone dulled by the passage of time. People filled the streets, dressed in the garbs of the lower class trafficking in every direction in a seemingly endless stream.

Both genin couldn't help but stare in awe at the sheer volume of bustling activity the town offered. Leaning on her living crutch, Sakura hobbled about leading them around aimlessly. She'd nod and comment on the many things Naruto would enthusiastically point out; mostly useless trinkets, decorative masks, and other eye catching objects. When they finally came to a small shop that appeared to sell weapons, they shared a nod. Sakura was one who took pride in always having enough supplies, and she had been worried at her half full kunai pouch - the many battles without a real opportunity to restock on supplies took its toll.

Entering the door, she hopped over the threshold, clinging to Naruto while her eyes scanned the dim room. The building had no windows, and drew all of its light from two small lamps in opposing corners. Swords and exotic weaponry of all shapes and sizes lined the dark wooden walls. Moving closer, she frowned in disapproval when she saw so many of the articles had ornate handles and tips, with intricate designs. Many appeared to be made with different materials fused together. Glancing at a wall labeled shinobi tools, they poured over many blades of various lengths and purposes, throwing stars, and kunai. She shook her head at the sight – whoever crafted the many weapons lining the wall had obviously spent more time and effort in the appearance than the purpose.

Selecting a random kunai, she could instantly tell that it – and possibly all the weapons in the shop - were miss-balanced and could cost the user his or her life in any real combat situation. Many had too heavy handles, or subtle changes to the design and shape sacrificing efficiency and balance for aesthetics. Clucking her tongue she sat it down. The shop must cater to fools or collectors – with even higher prices than a standard counterpart of a particular item.

"They seem like such a waste, right Naruto?" She turned her attention to the blond, and nearly groaned seeing the fascination in his eyes as he scanned many of the articles. _Fools indeed, but he's my fool. _

The cough of someone clearing his throat came from behind the two genin. She quickly turned, and looked at whom she could only guess was the proprietor of the establishment. A short, swarthy man rolled his eyes and gruffly spat out. "Can I help you two?" _Maybe they have some usable weapons not on display._

She sighed, and asked the irritated shopkeeper. "You wouldn't happen to have any properly balanced kunai would you? These are balanced all wrong."

The man's eyes narrowed on them, and she could see the cold look in his gaze. "Are you two ninja?" She nodded hesitantly while Naruto remained silent glaring at the man. "That is all our stock, if you aren't going to buy leave."

Inner-Sakura screamed at the man's rudeness, desiring to smash him. Not wanting to make a scene, she ushered Naruto out. "What was with that guy? His eyes were so –"

"Cold. The look when someone refuses to recognize your existence." He grumbled when the light of the sun again shone on the pair as they meandered toward a clear spot to the side of the road. She frowned at his words. _Is that how it is to be shunned? Naruto… _"Its ok Sakura-chan, we shouldn't buy stuff we don't need!" She could only nod in agreement after remembering his budget.

She was about to reply and suggest they look elsewhere when both of them were sent sprawling into the side of a nearby alley. She stumbled to the ground on her back, groaning at the pain in her wrist from when her and instinctively went out to slow her fall, and her jostled leg. Looking around, she saw Naruto was slowly rising to his feet. Large shadows cast over them, and she directed her eyes toward the street. A large man in a dark rugged cloak stood pulling out a short knife, his back to street. _Is he trying to mug us? _Inner-Sakura roared and made a punching motion. _**Shannaro, time to kick his ass!**_

Naruto growled at the man standing in front of her. "You bastard, what are you trying to do?"

The man remained silent and dashed forward with great speed lunging toward Naruto with his knife. _Those movements, he's a ninja?_ Naruto leapt to the side, and punched forward to have the assailant lithely dodge his strike. Not wanting to waste time on someone who knocked down both he and _his_ Sakura, Naruto dropped low and swiped his feet around before summoning several clones. The man had gravely underestimated Naruto – who still wore plain looking clothes and had obviously not expected an opponent to know anything near the level of kage bunshin. Blocking another punch, he fell victim to the barrage of kicks to the start of Naruto's personally named clone combination.

Finishing with a downward kick, he smashed the man's face into the hard ground. Quickly moving to her side, he reached down pulling her up. "Are you ok Sakura-chan?"

She nodded, and turned to the unconscious man, wincing at the damage done to his face. "Do you think he was just a thief? His movements seemed too fast to be just a bandit." Naruto shrugged, while she leaned down slowly, and filched through a filled pocket gasping at its contents. "Na-Naruto, look." She held up a folded protector with a music note emblazoned in the center. "He wasn't much of a threat but… I don't think it's a coincidence that a sound nin attacked us. We have to be careful. The shopkeeper… may have been this guys friend. We shouldn't tell anyone else we're ninja."

Naruto's face scrunched up in thought before nodding. She stood upward, leaning on him again. "Ready Sakura-chan? Let's go look some more!" _He doesn't let it bother him._

Emerging back onto the street, she let Naruto choose the direction for a while. Stray thoughts and worry that they may forever be hunted by the sound ate at her security. Sakura hugged herself closer to her sturdy companion. As they walked she slowly reflected on all that had happened, mechanically following his movements. _Was Naruto always this reliable? I feel safe and complete with him now. As if he has always belonged there. _She awoke from her daze when Naruto had stopped talking to a middle aged woman selling what appeared to be some form of raffle tickets.

Before she could object he had already purchased one and began looking it over. "Naruto! I thought you weren't going to buy things we don't need!" She conked him on the head as she scolded him.

"Sorry! You weren't saying anything and I just felt lucky." _I can't take my eyes off him for a minute shannaro! _She yanked the ticket from his grasp and was about to toss it when she looked closer.

Inner-Sakura gaped as she read the parchment. "Uh, Naruto… you won."

He cheered, at her peering at the ticket, "Really? That's great Sakura-chan!" Collecting his price, he padded his now twice-as-fat hideous _gama-chan_. "I always feel lucky with you!" He exclaimed in a grin splitting his face in half."

Sakura blushed and mumbled, embarrassed that she scolding him – even if she had reason to do so – backfired like that. _Must be Naruto's karma…_ Her stomach growled loudly, and Naruto looked at her, causing her cheeks to flare redder. "Should we go eat now Sakura-chan?"

Shyly nodding, she pointed toward a café. "Yea, let's try there?" Entering the establishment, they ordered a meal at the counter and soon were seated toward the back end in a small booth. While picking at her food, she looked around. It seemed similar to many places she had eaten at before in Konoha. A well lit room, a few booths and tables scattered about. There was nothing eye-catching about interior – but it was clean, something she could appreciate after passing through many villages in the last week on their slow search.

Naruto gulped down his meal with the grace and patience of a wild animal, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes with a small grin at his antics. She glanced about; the place did not seem to have many customers. At a nearby table she saw two young women; one a gorgeous busty blonde wearing a green jacket, while the other a brunette wore a black traditional kimono.

Turning back to her meal, they continued to eat in relative quiet for a few moments until _he_ arrived. Jiraiya entered the building as if he owned the place, ordering a large bottle of sake and moving toward them. He paused, looking at the other table with what she could only identify as recognition. "He patted Naruto on the back. Figures, you two find her and you don't even know what she looks like. Oi Tsunade, it's good to see you again." Jiraiya motioned for her and Naruto to move and join the other table. Sakura mouthed the name, and it dawned on her that the medic they had been searching for was the legendary kunoichi medic of the sannin.

The blonde scoffed at their invasion of her table. "Humph, what do you want Jiraiya?"

The large man poured a glass filled with sake before taking a swig grinning at the legendary kunoichi, and peering downward at her equally legendary bust. "It's good to see you too, Tsunade." Her eyes narrowed on him, and she started a cat-like hiss until he made contact eye contact. "I have bad news of sorts, and we have come to ask for your assistance. Naruto, Sakura, this is my old teammate." _She looks so young though! It must be a genjutsu. _

"Assistance in what?" She asked suspiciously, "And what's this bad news."

Jiraiya sighed wearily, looking away from the table. "Konoha is broken. Orochimaru killed sensei and the village is burned. These two are the only survivors I found, but I think others are out there. Worse, an organization known as Akatsuki of S-class nuke-nin are after the boy, and the girl here has some shattered bones that we'd ask if you'd treat."

The brunette gasped, and sputtered her drink looking at the toad sage wide-eyed. Tsunade's eyes flickered and she downed another cup of her drink. The dark haired woman spoke, "W-what, Konoha is destroyed? Tsunade-sama, what do we do?"

The surly blonde glanced at Naruto. "Nothing. I cut my ties with the village a long time ago, the Hokages were fools." Sakura's face fell at the comment. _She's so… cold. _

Naruto growled, jumping to the table. "Who are you to call the Hokages fools? I don't care if you are an old woman; anyone who badmouths them deserves a punch in the face. They gave their lives to protect the village. Being Hokage is my dream, and even though the village is gone, I will still surpass all of them and protect anyone that survived." Tsunade looked troubled for a moment at his declaration before jumping into action, while Sakura tried to calm her teammate… _Naruto._

"Don't you call me an old woman!" Tsunade climbed toward him half on the table grinning maliciously. "And what are you going to do about it? You want to take this outside?"

She started to pull on his arm, to get him to sit back down. _Naruto, you fool, you can't pick a fight with her! _"Yes, I won't run away. I'll knock that grin off your face Tsunade-_bachan_." Inner-Sakura animatedly scolded at Naruto at how much of a fool he was, as the two blondes made for the door in a huff. Hopping awkwardly, she rose to her good leg and was relieved when the dark haired woman helped her out. Jiraiya only observed the two in quiet amusement.

Dusk had come early, and the sun had just set shrouding the now quiet street in darkness. Tsunade held up a single finger, waving it about in a mocking manner in the street across from Naruto who squared off. "One finger is all it will take."

He growled and charged forward in a futile attempt to attack her which she blocked with her _finger_. She flicked at him, causing Sakura to gape that the small flick sent her teammate sprawling backward. Not about to give up, the Kyuubi-vessel poured chakra into his left hand and began the curious motion of spinning chakra. _Wow, that looks so cool! Is that what he was training with those balls for?_ Jiraiya grinned and Tsunade's eyes widened as Naruto charged for her with the whirling blue orb. She slammed his hand into the ground and the earth split in a spiral pattern where his hand impacted. Tsunade then flicked him in the forehead ending the duel, as he slammed against the ground.

"Jiraiya, how could you teach him _that_ technique? No wonder he has a big head now. You're putting big ideas that he could be as good as a Hokage in this weak brat's little head." The blonde mocked Naruto, as he slowly pulled himself out of the dirt.

Hobbling forward, Sakura cried out. "Naruto isn't weak, and he will be as strong as a Hokage. That's his dream and you have no right to mock it!"

Tsunade stiffened, and Naruto mouthed Sakura's name under his breath with his eyes locked on her in a soft smile. "Sakura was it? You've got guts. I'll see if I can heal you in a bit. And I'll tell you what. If this brat can master that move in a week I'll admit I was wrong and that he can be strong, and I'll even give him this necklace." She held up a glistening blue gem on a cord around her neck. "And if he can't, then you don't bother me again and I keep everything in this." She pulled out a very fat looking frog wallet, before stuffing it back in her pocket. _What a bitch! Naruto isn't even close on the next step of the training. _

Sakura was about to protest calling the sannin out on the unfair bet when Naruto laughed and pointed at her. "Why would I want a junky necklace like that?"

Tsunade smiles wryly. "This necklace was worn by the Shodaime Hokage, and is worth several mountains." _That's a lot of money, but he isn't ready yet!_

Naruto gaped at the appraisal, and smiled. "You're on Tsunade-bachan, get ready to hand it over in a week." Sakura slapped at her own face groaning. _Naruto… there goes our money…_

* * *

Naruto panted, exhausted from his constant training. _Sakura-chan defended me… I have to win this to be worth her words._ He collapsed in the dark yard beneath the hotel, sprawling out flexing his burning hand. _My hand burns. But at least Tsunade-bachan is healing Sakura-chan now._ He closed his eyes, resting until his next attempt.

He heard the sound of someone approaching but stayed still. "Naruto. While researching I heard an interesting rumor." _Figures, Ero-sennin was researching_. "I heard that there's a gathering of Konoha survivors staying somewhere near the border. It's probably a two day's journey from here." _Survivors! _"But, it is only a rumor, so we have to check it out. We'll leave in the morning; Sakura should be fine by then."

"But Ero-sennin, my bet with the old hag!" Naruto bounded to his feet rounding on his sensei.

"Naruto, sometimes you need to know when to cut your losses. I'd say this is a bit more important than a bet you cannot win. The final step is harder than the other two by a long shot." The white-haired man finished, before leaving toward the hotel. _I don't want to run away from the bet, but… it could be our friends. _Naruto sighed. It _was _good news. He stretched and went to see if Sakura was feeling better and to get some rest for the night.

* * *

A/N: Meh, I lost focus on this chapter and couldn't quite get the good ideas to streamline the Tsunade interaction, which was proving more difficult than I thought it'd be. This isn't the end of that though, more development will be further. And I'll leave people to guess what the next few chapters have in store – as it becomes more original from this point on.

For those waiting for Mind of Others update, I'll try to get some ideas out and I may have an update over the weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

Dislcaimer: I don't own anything native to the Naruto world.

* * *

Flexing her hand carefully she stared down at her wrist in disbelief. _Tsunade-sama is amazing. Medical jutsus are so cool! _She slowly stood up, testing weight on her healed legs. _It doesn't even hurt now!_ "Well, how is it now?" 

She smiled, and twirled on her right leg, losing her balance but catching herself. Letting out a shy chuckle she answered. "Thank you so much! They feel fine – but just a bit stiff." _I almost fell on my face in front of her. That would have been embarrassing. Shannaro!_

The blonde only nodded curtly turning her eyes away. "Whatever, now just don't get busted up again." She said dismissively, leaving the room. Sakura frowned. _She's still so cold. _

Sitting on the bed, she looked about the inn room she was sharing with Naruto and his perverted sensei. _At least he stays out all night…_ She didn't want to think past on _where_ the man was till odd hours of the night. The door started to open and her mood instantly brightened at the sight of Naruto. A tired and dirty Naruto. "Naruto, what happened to you?"

He sheepishly put his arms behind his head entering the room. "You all better Sakura-chan? Was just training on the rasengan!" He then huffed, sitting on the floor.

"I'm fine now, but what's wrong?" She questioned at his odd behavior. _He works so hard. He hasn't been that goofy either in a long time now._

He shook his head. "Ero-sennin heard a rumor about possible survivors and said we'd leave tomorrow to go check it out. It's a two day journey." _Our friends!_

"Naruto, that's great news! Why do you seem troubled?" She commented, rising to her feet.

"Oh I'm happy about that. I just don't want Tsunade-bachan to think I'm running out on the bet. I'm going to win it… but if we leave?" Naruto muttered, lying back on his bed mat.

She thought for a moment. _His nindo, he takes his promises so seriously. What if… _"Naruto, you said it was two days away?" He nodded slowly. "Well what if you practice on the way and we check it out? Even if we find them it doesn't mean we can't make a trip back here if you finish it!"

He bolted upright, beaming sincerely at her. "That's perfect! You're so smart Sakura-chan!"

She smiled, turning away blushing slightly. _Really Naruto, it doesn't take a genius to think of an idea like that. _"Thank you. So why don't we get some rest?"

* * *

The following day, the three trekked toward the rumored area. Sakura felt relieved that she could move again on her own – even if she could not come near the pace her companions were capable of. Even if she was at her prime she ruefully thought. 

A few hours before dusk, Jiraiya directed them to set up a camp. He suggested since they made good time, Naruto could get more of his training in. Soon enough she was watching said blond put his all in the retaining power and rotation training. After seeing the technique in action, she had asked Tsunade just what technique the rasengan was. _An A-rank jutsu. It took the Yondaime a long time, and he wants to complete it in a week? I wish I knew how to help him. _

Sakura yawned tiredly, exhausted from pushing herself – she hadn't wanted to slow down Naruto – and sat up to head for her bedroll provided by the sannin. "Naruto, good luck with your training! I'm going to sleep."

He smiled and bid her a good night and waved with a burnt hand. _Don't push yourself too hard, Naruto. _Climbing into her blankets she let herself drift to sleep.

* * *

A loud frustrated shout awoke Sakura with a start. She glanced about the camp, the grass and underbrush sparkled as the sun's rays of dawns first light reflected off the morning dew. "Naruto?" _He's still training?_ She spotted him panting his back to a nearby tree. 

"Oh, sorry if I woke you up. Good morning Sakura-chan!" He chirped happily, pushing himself to his feet. _He didn't sleep at all? _She looked about camp not seeing any other bedrolls.

"Its ok, where is _Ero-- _Jiraiya_-_sama?" _Naruto almost got me calling him that!_ She sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before stretching into a deep yawn. She was answered by silence. "Naruto?"

Sakura opened her eyes and looked to her quiet friend, freezing at what she saw. _What are they doing here? _She pushed herself out of her bed roll gripping at a kunai with trembling hands staring at the tall cloaked forms of the Akatsuki that attacked them days before. _Where's Jiraiya, how did they find us here? Oh god Naruto, run!_ She tried to stand up, finding her body refusing every command. _I can't move! Is this a genjutsu?_

She stared in horror as Uchiha Itachi thrust a short blade into the still Naruto, pinning him against a tree. He gasped in pain, clutching at his shoulder and began stuttering. "Sa-Sakura-ch-chan, run!" He screamed again as another blade was driven into his chest.

"Heh, Itachi, save some for me. I owe him one." Kisame chuckled heartily, his hand gripping tightly to the large bandage wrapped weapon. She tried to scream, to move, to do anything. She watched with tears streaming down her face as the giant nuke-nin raised the weapon and hewed off Naruto's right leg in a wide horizontal arc. _NARUTO! _Naruto thrashed, slumping to the ground while roaring in anguish. Cackling with glee, he rubbed that flat side of his blade and shaved at the crumpled up blonds other leg, blood pouring out onto the ground.

He groaned out her name pleading her to get away in a broken voice. "Sa-Sa-Sakura…. Run p-please…" _I can't do anything for him. Oh god Naruto!_

"NARUTO!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs, diving up from her blankets toward her teammate as the shark-face brought his weapon over his head striking downward in a spray of blood. She stared in disbelief at her hands covered in blood. Naruto's blood. She looked upward slowly her heart thundering against her chest. She closed her eyes as Itachi appeared over her hefting a blade. _I'm coming Naruto. _She braced herself, as the Uchiha thrust the blade toward her and then the world dissolved.

_

* * *

_

_Damnit! Why can't I do this!_ He gasped for breath, clutching his burnt and aching hand. He looked up to the starry sky, the half moon bathing the forest floor with its silvery light. With a heavy yawn, he started back for the camp to get some sleep. A strangled cry broke the quiet of the night. "NARUTO!" _That's Sakura-chan!_ Panic swelled within him as he dashed through the trees, losing his balance sprawling into the clearing where their bedrolls were lain out.

He quickly knelt by her side, as she tossed in a fitful slumber sweat dripping down her face, and her rosy tresses in disarray. _She's having a nightmare? Ero-sennin must still be scouting ahead somewhere. _"Sakura-chan, wake up!" He carefully set his hands on her shoulders, and began to shake her awake gently. The rosette thrashed, and screamed one of her fists striking forward, catching him on the cheek. He winced and batted her hand away. "Sakura-chan, please wake up."

Her emerald eyes shot open and frantically darted around as she took deep ragged breaths. Her hands tightened around his upper arms. "Naruto?"

"I'm here Sakura-chan, you were having a nightmare I think." The distraught girl catapulted onto him wrapping her arms tightly on him and they fell in a heap on the ground as she cried into the crook where his neck met his shoulder. "Sa-Sakura-chan?"

"You're alive... you're alive… Don't ever leave me Naruto. I can't lose you. You're all I have left!" She cried in relief, clinging to him as if her life depended on it. _She had a nightmare about me?_ He gently patted her back, painfully aware of how vulnerable she was right now.

"I promise Sakura-chan… I won't leave you" He wrapped his arms around her securely as she snuggled into his chest. Naruto continued to comfort her, keeping her pressed close - not knowing what else to do. Her breathing grew steady, and he brushed some pink bangs from her forehead. _She looks peaceful now. _

When the blond was sure she was peacefully asleep, he attempted to unravel himself from the slumbering girl finding her grip to only tighten. Sakura stirred and mumbled "You promised Naruto…" He swallowed and lay down next to her. _I'll protect you Sakura-chan. _Still tangled in her arms, he let sleep claim him.

* * *

"Well well, what do we have here?" The deep amused voice of Jiraiya awoke Sakura from her peaceful slumber. She mumbled, swatting a hand toward the sannin and burying her face into her pillow. She felt warm and safe, and faltered at the thought of abandoning this feeling of security to spend the day running through the trees. 

"Sakura-chan?" _Why can't they just let me sleep!_ _Shannaro! _She reluctantly pressed up from her warm pillow and sat up. The sight of Jiraiya leering at _her _caused her to feel a little self conscious and she looked down to see a wide-eyed Naruto pressed beneath her. She shivered, remembering that horrible dream. _Oh… I punched Naruto then clung to him like an oversized plushie last night! What's he going to think!_ Her face heated up, and she buried it into her hands, while Naruto pulled his arms from around her that were previously pinned by her position.

The older ninja grinned down at them, "Well, once you two are done snuggling, we'll get a move on. We should reach the area this afternoon if we go by yesterday's pace."

Sakura nodded, and climbed off Naruto, pulling him up. She winced, placing her cool fingers on his bruised cheek. "I'm uh, sorry Naruto, I –"

Naruto hushed her, standing up. "It's alright Sakura-chan, I'll keep my promise, let's get going?" _Thank you Naruto. _She smiled and shakily rose to her feet. _I can be strong with you here._ They gathered their belongings and departed for their destination.

* * *

The afternoon saw the trio overlooking the ruins of a small ramshackle town. "Ero-sennin, this is the place? It looks like it has been abandoned for months." Sakura nodded in agreement. 

"Yes, but keep in mind. If any Konoha shinobi are here, they would likely be hiding. Orochimaru is not someone to leave anything half done. It looks like a big area to check. We should split up, you two can stay together. We'll meet back here in two hours whether we find people or not, ok?" The toad sage gave the two orders, and left to scope out his side of the ruins.

Acknowledging the plan, the two genin walked to the right edge of the ruined town. _I have a bad feeling_. Sakura stood by his side, kunai in hand scanning the buildings. The town was deteriorated from the slow passage of time and lack of maintenance. Some roads and houses were torn, evidence pointing toward recent harsh weather conditions. "What exactly are we looking for Sakura-chan?" They passed another small building with a collapsed roof – the standing walls cracked and brittle looking rotten wood.

She shrugged, then pointed, "Wait, there! That building has a seal on it." Naruto strained his eyes, searching for what she was pointing at. A free standing building stood ahead, with most of its walls and roof still intact. She walked up, glancing at a tag right in front of him. "It's a trap, and looks like it was set recently, though any ninja should see this. It proves someone is here though!" _I didn't see it…_

Disarming the traps carefully, Sakura nodded at him to follow and they entered the standing dark building. Naruto grumbled, pushing past broken boards and furniture cluttering the floor. "Its creepy here… would people really stay in a place like this?"

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know… but maybe our friends are hiding somewhere here! With sound nin in towns… maybe they feel safer out in a place like this?" She didn't sound convinced herself and pointed toward a basement staircase. "I see lights coming from down there!" Hope strained in her voice, and the two quickly approached the creaky stairs.

Descending slowly, the pair entered into a well lit and unusually spacious basement a large hall feeding into the wide room. Sakura frowned, "I don't see anyone." He looked about, scanning piles of discarded and broken furniture. Naruto stepped down to the final step and a click echoed throughout the room. "Naruto, a trap!" She hauled him up as a series of shuriken thunked into the wooden wall from above the stairs; she rounded on him and in a scolding tone berated him. "You have to be careful! There are obviously lots of traps around!"

"Uh, sorry Sakura-chan…" He nervously chuckled, scratching at his neck. _If a trap doesn't kill me Sakura-chan will._

"Who's there?" A shrill female voice startled both genin, and they stared down the basement hall. Naruto looked to his friend, trusting her judgment in answering. She was about to say something when the voice came up again, "Sakura is that you?" A slim figure stepped into the light.

"Ino! You're alive!" Sakura exclaimed jumping forward toward her in ecstatic glee while Naruto tensed. Ino stood haughtily, smiling widely, with her long platinum haired in her usual pony tail behind and wearing her usual ninja garb._ Something is wrong._

"We were so worried about you Sakura. No one knew where you guys were!" Her eyes narrowed on him. "And you Naruto. Where's Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura frowned, and shook her head. "He uh… is gone. Who else is here Ino?"

Ino grinned, giving a victory sign. "All of us rookies and some others. As soon as the attack went bad, we were woken from the genjutsu and headed out as a group."

Sakura cheered, jumping, "Is Kakashi-sensei here?"

Ino nodded cheerfully. "He helped Shikamaru, Chouji, myself and the others escape from the genjutsu." Sakura nodded gleefully praising their sensei – but Naruto froze, his fist tightening. _Shikamaru went with us into the forest after Sasuke. _He eyed over the chatty Ino, sizing her up and it dawned on him. _Of course, I should have seen it earlier! _

Naruto growled, and punched the blonde in her face sending her flying into the wall. "N-Naruto?" She questioned, rubbing her cheek.

Sakura conked him on the head and grabbed his shirt starting to throttle him, "Naruto, what the hell are you doing?"

"Sakura, that's NOT Ino. Ino wouldn't just sit there after being punched. And Ino's hair was short still from your fight remember?" A tear spilled down his face remembering Shikamaru's sacrifice. "And remember Shikamaru! He was with us… and stayed so we could escape those ninja!" Sakura paled, and looked to the blonde pulling herself off the floor.

"I must say Naruto-kun, I'm impressed you of all people would notice subtleties like that. I must be getting a bit sloppy, but to my credit I didn't expect the two of you to appear here so I had little time to prepare." The imposter Ino smiled smugly at the pair. Sakura shivered, holding her weapon out as Naruto clenched his fists.

* * *

A/N: Expect action next chapter. I may have it out tonight as well. I needed a short break from writing at the moment, and decided I had enough to post so I'll give you this to mull over for now. 


	8. Chapter 8

Dislcaimer: I don't own anything native to the Naruto world.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto clenched his fist tightly in a threatening manner, pushing himself in front of Sakura. 

The Ino imposter continued her devilish smile. "I suppose it couldn't hurt that you know the truth, Naruto-kun." A puff of smoke surrounded the blonde revealing a silver haired youth, in a purple garb with glasses. Both team seven members instantly recognized him and gaped.

"K-Kabuto? Why would you pretend to be Ino?" Naruto yelled pointing.

Sakura tugged at his shirt. "Naruto… his forehead protector!" He glanced at the silvery metal, and his eyes narrowed on the engraved single music note.

"Why Kabuto? I thought you were one of our friends… the forest! What are you doing here… and the sound!" He shouted as he looked into the eyes of the silver haired boy.

"I was making sure Sasuke-kun passed. He would have failed thanks to you two if I hadn't stepped in, and Orochimaru-sama's plans would have been disrupted. As for why I'm here… I just came to check up on how those stationed here to oversee the Konoha ninjas lured by our traps are properly disposed of." The traitor pulled out a sack, and started to scatter its contents onto the floor. Scratched forehead protectors with the symbol of the leaf clattered on the cold stone floor, the cloth on many spattered with blood and ripped in various places. Naruto growled and lunged for the spy who deftly stepped aside.

"You always charge into everything so violently Naruto-kun. The one thing I learned about you during the exam is… you are talentless as a ninja. Baros, take care of them." A grim looking man stepped out from the wall. Naruto spun to the new arrival, only to be lifted by shirt and tossed backward into Sakura, sending both crashing to the floor.

"Sakura-chan, stay back!" He sprang to his feet quickly performing kage bunshin filling the basement with a dozen clones. Circling the two sound Nin, he scoped out the newer appointment. It was a gargantuan man, with rippling muscles wearing a black and grey vest. A sound protector glittered on his forehead underneath a bald head. With a shout, Naruto surged forward with his clones attempting to attack from all angles.

Kabuto shrugged impassively, ignoring the oncoming Naruto's, while the baldy grinned and clapped his hands together. He heard Sakura gasp behind him, and both he and his clones gaped as the man _grew_ an extra pair of arms. In a whirlwind display of dexterity, the four armed man struck out with his limbs, each hit connecting with a clone. The arms would alternate between defense and offense – giving the larger man an edge in taijutsu even considering Naruto's advantage in numbers.

Finally the real Naruto took a fist to the gut, and reeled backward to the floor. "Naruto! Shannaro!" Sakura dashed ahead ducking under a sweep, and tossing her readied kunai at the quad-arm. His upper left arm caught it easily, and he plucked her out of the air with his right arm. _Damnit!_ Naruto stood up, summoning more clones, and rushed to rescue his teammate.

Behind them, Kabuto scoffed. "And Sakura-san, where Naruto is talent-less, you just held both him and Sasuke-kun back." Naruto watched Sakura visibly flinch at the words in the grasp of the man.

"Sakura-chan, that's not true!" The clones dashed ahead readying a barrage of projectiles, but quickly hesitated when the man hefted Sakura as a shield. _What do I do!_ _I can't risk hitting Sakura-chan… _An idea flashed in hid mind, he just had to get under the opponent. The clones slid below in a low kick targeting the mans legs. He threw a shrieking Sakura toward the ground, and jumped over the Narutos, slamming four fists into the floor. Naruto caught her, breaking her fall and staggered backward from the rippling ground. "You ok Sakura-chan?" She bit her lip and nodded.

Setting her on her feet, he looked up seeing the four arms charge forward. Jumping in front of his teammate he took the blow as the man barreled into him knocking the wind out as he careened backward. _I beat Gaara… this guy is NOTHING!_ A great portion of his chakra reserve swirled around him, and he channeled it into his legs for a quick attack. Jumping off the wall he rocketed himself into the man, catching his forehead into the guys chest. His undispelled clones quickly kicked him into the air as he flipped spinning into a drop kick sending him face first into the floor. The remaining clones then turned toward Kabuto, getting ready for another charge.

The silver haired youth chuckled. "Why Naruto-kun, it appears you've improved." He twirled a kunai around in his hand before catching it in his palm. "But you're still a pathetic ninja. But on the bright side, at least you aren't as useless and a burden as Sakura-san." The snake sannin's lieutenant deftly dodged the many attacks from the clones, disrupting them with swift blows and kicks. During the melee, as the final clone was dispelled he threw the kunai targeting the still Sakura. She wavered on her feet staring toward the incoming kunai.

Seeing the throw, the blond dived forward catching the knife in the back. He gripped it tightly in a bloody hand. "Sakura, snap out of it!" _She isn't acting like herself! I have to end this._ He threw the kunai toward their enemy, and held out his palm gathering chakra. Kabuto raised his eyebrow as the jinchuuriki formed an incomplete rasengan. _Its still a damaging technique, here I go! _Charging forward, Naruto thrust the twirling orb toward the sound nin.

Only to have his wrist caught to be directed into the ground. Not wasting any time, an eerie glow encased Kabuto's right hand, and he patted at Naruto's thigh. A sharp pain shocked through his right leg, and he stumbled to the ground. _What the hell was that?_ He tried pushing himself off, before a sharp kick slammed into his chest, before pushing its weight down. His lungs burned for air, and he flailed for the offending leg. "You have no grace, your motions are all that of a wild animal. You can't hope to hit a moving target with such a sweeping motion." _Damnit! I need some way to beat him, he's so fast!_

"Stop it!" Sakura screamed at Kabuto, who delivered another kick into the downed Naruto. _Sakura-chan can't fight him, he'll kill her. _His eyes blurred, over the form of the fallen quad armed man in front of him. _Damnit, I have to do something! If only I had more arms. _His mind wracked for answers, ignoring the pain in his chest and thigh. _More arms… Of course!_ Sakura surged forward, in a vain attempt to harm their silver haired enemy. Kabuto readied a kunai in preparation to take her charge. _Shit, no time!_ Naruto pushed himself up with some of his remaining chakra, summoning a second clone in Sakura's path. He wavered on his leg, the torn muscles preventing quicker movements.

"Naruto?" She stopped, from running into his backside questioning him.

"Please stay back Sakura-chan, you can't take him." Kabuto lunged forward at Naruto with the knife. He caught the blade through his hand. "Now you're not a moving target!" Blood spurted out of his impaled hand and it throbbed in pain but he tightened his grip on the Kabuto's fist, while he stretched his other palm out. _I hope this works. _Using the extra clone arms, he formed the rasengan using his original hand as a container, and thrust it into his immobile opponent. He smiled watching Kabuto spin wildly backward into the wall, after feeling a brief pressure in his chest. His breathing grew ragged as his vision swam and he blacked out. _Stay safe Sakura-chan._

* * *

Eyes widening, Sakura gaped as Kabuto spiraled backward slamming into the wall shaking the very foundation of the building. _He did it… he mastered it in less than a week!_ Her brief joy quickly was then wrecked by reality, as Naruto collapsed forward in front of her. "Naruto!" She ran to his side, turning him on his back. _I don't see any wounds! Kabuto's attacks looked like what Tsunade-sama did… medical jutsu?_

A bone chilling laugh caused her to tremble and look up. Kabuto pushed himself to his knees, the grievous wound in his stomach sent forth steam and began to regenerate. _How can he still be alive and able to move?_ "My my Sakura-san, you really are worthless. He's dead you know. I attacked at his heart, and I don't think anything he has up his sleeve will save him now." He coughed, finding his way to his feet. _That can't be! _She stared down at the fallen form of Naruto, and put her head to his chest. _His heartbeat is so dull!_ "All his dreams are gone now. And it is your fault. If you weren't slowing him down and needing him to protect you, he could have done much more on his own."

Tears stung at her eyes, remembering Naruto jump in the way of all the attacks directed at her. _I just stood there. I just got in the way. I'm just a burden. He's right… Naruto, I'm sorry for being so weak…_ She threw herself over him and began to scream. "You promised Naruto, you p-promised not to leave me! I'm sorry I was weak, I-I won't just watch your b-back!"

She heard Kabuto stumble and looked toward him, tears spilling down her cheeks. He coughed and pulled out an explosive tag. "Pathetic, you're just useless. But don't worry, you can die with him now." He threw the tag upward, and scampered down the dark hall. Sakura sat still, the building shaking around them stray dust choking the air.

_I'm so sorry Naruto… I took your dreams away. _She sputtered when his hand seized her wrist. Naruto weakly rasped his now dim blue eyes catching her own, "Stop believing his lies. I don't believe for a second that you're a burden to me." He collapsed again, his eyes shutting and his hand falling limply to his side. _He's alive still! _The ceiling and walls rattled, threatening to collapse, and she pulled his arm over her shoulder, and started to drag him up the crumbling stairs as the ceiling and walls collapsed around her. _I have to get him out of here and find help, or he really will die!_

Summoning all her strength and determination, she hauled him up the stairs, coughing at the dust and jumping over the broken boards. Covered in scratches and dirt, she emerged in daylight, still dragging the unconscious Naruto. Her heart seized up when she saw her surroundings, and she threw herself protectively over Naruto. Around her stood four sound ninja, clad in full face masks and their black and grey uniforms. _I can't fight these guys! _

Closing her eyes, she readied for the oncoming blows only to hear a loud explosion and screams. Opening her eyes she saw the biggest frog she'd ever seen the size of a large cart, smash and thrash the enemies with its long tongue. _Jiraiya-sama! _On cue, the large white-haired man appeared beside her. "Shit, Sakura, what happened? I found some sound nin and knew instantly something was up. How's the brat?"

She pulled him up, "H-he used the rasengan, but the enemy said he attacked his heart with some kind of medical jutsu! Naruto's alive, but his heart is so faint!" Jiraiya grabbed Naruto, and checked the seal.

The sannin continued examining further the condition of the weakening genin. "This guy… He's living because he's too stubborn to die..." _Naruto…_The sannin tossed his student over his shoulder. "Come, we must hurry. Between his will and the Kyuubi, he won't die right away, but neither can repair this damage." Sakura nodded dumbly, and sprinted after the white haired man, eating a soldier pill and using the surplus energy to keep up. _I promise to you Naruto, I will become stronger for you. I won't just watch your back. So please, live!_

* * *

A/N: Yea, a bit cliché and I'm sure many saw this coming. I used Kabuto for the chief reason that I think he would have the highest emotional impact on both Naruto and Sakura – having known them personally and having fought beside them (even briefly). I thought about using an OC or even a member of the sound four (since the Sasuke retrieval arc is moot) – but settled for using Kabuto and a lacky. Now, I didn't want to use the whole 'attack at the heart' medical jutsu, but couldn't think of another move that would be worthy of Kabuto's character. Also, seeing as the Kyuubi can regenerate even the most terrible wounds – I don't think its inconceivable to say that in this instance, Kabuto's attack didn't totally sever Naruto, and his own dogged determination for his promise keeps him alive (if however faint). Yea, cliché. I apologize again for more dialogue resembling that of hte manga. In my keeping characters in character, I find this necessary and useful to push character development along. On the plus side, this shouldn't happen much in future as there is little manga remaining that will bear resemblance to this plot. (No Sasuke retrieval, no rescue Gaara, no grass country, etc. All that remains that I can think of offhand, is Naruto-Tsunade, and some timeskip details. 

I scrapped/am still reworking – several other ideas I planned to have at this confrontation. Unfortunately, I'll have to work them in future chapters (if I plan to use them). I think we can see where this event goes, mainly establishing Sakura to push past her 'useless girl' phase.

Also, as for Kabuto bungling the henge so that Naruto figured it out - while he was at the arena, I don't think he may of noticed the change in Ino's hair length, and even if he was aware of Shikamaru leaving with Naruto, he was not expecting them to appear and had no rehearsal time. Finally, I don't want it to seem he was letting Sakura escape - he was not aware of Jiraiya being present in the town somewhere, and figured the odd number of Sound chuunin would be more than able to finish her off.

Finally, I've been thinking how (if I include) to do the timeskip. I think it'd be useful to my plot, and allow me to really break into fully original territory – cause face it, the world will no longer have anything remotely similar after Konoha is gone for three years. Then at that point, there shouldn't be many similarities (other than characters, abilities, and how they act) as they reappear. Emotionally, I think time skip _separation_ is beneficial for the NaruSaku relationship, but if that happens I will try to include some strong reasoning. I may even have a time skip chapter, from their viewpoints etc. So yea, I'm pretty sure at one point I'll be using the skip, but what remains to be decided is _when_ and details.


	9. Chapter 9

Dislcaimer: I don't own anything native to the Naruto world.

* * *

The trees flew past at the quick pace the shinobi set in urgency. Her muscles ached and her breath came in ragged gasps, as she pushed herself forward to keep up with Jiraiya bearing the failing Naruto. The moon shone overhead granting a faint light to navigate by. _No time to stop, must get to Tsunade-sama! _They had been moving quickly for hours, Sakura pushing past her limit even factoring the soldier pill. She felt light headed, her legs trembling with each jump from a branch. Jiraiya stopped on a nearby trunk, turning toward her with a stern expression. "Sakura. Don't push yourself so hard, you can rest here. I can – "

She sucked in a deep breath, and jumped forward. Wavering on her legs, she looked to the blondes limp form over the sage's shoulder. Tightening her fists, she coughed out. "No! I'm going and I don't need help! Naruto always pushes past his limits; I won't slow him down anymore." The sannin looked at her for a moment then smiled, signaling them to move on.

An hour after the sunrise the large town where Tsunade was staying appeared on the horizon. _Hang on Naruto… you promised… I won't be a burden anymore!_

* * *

Another dull morning as the blonde checked her case sifting through the many debt slips. _Well I should have used up about all of my bad luck now. _She glanced at the ugly, but bulging frog wallet. _And at least there's one bet I won._ Tsunade smiled and grabbed the frog, filching through its contents. _He had quite the amount, this should give me a good start on earning back my losses – I was afraid I'd of had to take another loan. _"Tsunade-sama! It's only been four days since you made the bet!"

She scoffed, rolling her eyes toward the ever-so-proper Shizune. "Meh, it's as good as mine. Don't tell me you believe that brat can do it?"

Shizune's eyes were downcast. "Why did you make that bet? And your necklace? Hasn't he gone through enough with… Konoha?"

Tsunade stared forward. _That brat… saying the same damn things. He even looks alike. _"To save his life. Death is the only end for those who dream to be Hokage."

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune muttered, when the door swung open.

"What is the meaning of this… Jiraiya?" Her teammate staggered in carrying the brat in question, the pink haired girl bolting behind, gasping for air, and collapsing on the floor. Shizune stammered, and bent over the girl helping her up and inspecting. "Jiraiya, what happened?!"

"Naruto, a sound medic nin attacked at his heart. He's failing; his tenant and his will are all that's keeping him alive." He laid the boy out on the bed and she stared at his still face, his chest rising erratically in shallow broken breaths. _No! Not again!_ Her hands trembled as she reached over. "Tsunade, please!" She hesitated, flashbacks and memories of Nawaki and Dan – their dead faces staring up at her.

"Tsunade-sama… please… please… save Naruto! He's all I have… He protected me… he mastered… the rasengan! We don't… care about the… bet but please save him!" Sakura choked out between heavy breaths, collapsing back to her knees tears stinging at her eyes. _He mastered the rasengan in so short a time? This kid..._ She stared at him. "Tsunade-sama… don't let his dreams die!" She wavered watching Sakura break down into sobs, something inside her moving.

The blonde sannin swallowed, and gathered chakra in her hands. _One more time, I'll trust their dreams to you, Naruto._ Then the legendary medic went to work in saving the boy.

Minutes later, she wiped the sweat from her brow sitting up. "He's ok now. He just needs rest… he's going to make it…" Sakura instantly brightened, sitting up.

"Thank you!" She threw her arms over the blond genin laying against his chest. "Thank you so much!" Tsunade nodded slowly and gave the girl a soft smile, as Sakura drifted to sleep overcome by the exhaustion.

* * *

She whipped around and growled at Jiraiya. "Now you! How could you let them get in that condition? Why was she so tired? Were you just going to let her run herself to death?" She rolled up her sleeve, stalking toward her teammate.

"Tsunade, wait! It wasn't like that." He backed against the wall, putting his hands up in front of him defensively. "We were inspecting in different areas, Naruto got in over his head. That I'll take responsibility for. But for Sakura… she did it to prove herself strong enough. The girl doesn't want to live in his shadow; she wouldn't take help or a rest. You know how proud a kunoichi of Konoha can be. Both of them have the will of fire."

The blonde medic looked back to the slumbering kids, and clicked her tongue. "Those kids… Naruto used the rasengan?"

The white-haired man stared out the window. "I didn't witness it, but Sakura did. At this point, I'd believe anything from this brat. The first real frog he summoned was Gamabunta himself, he's quite the kid. You're going to follow your word on the bet?"

She bit her lip, "A Hokage eh? At least he's got the guts for it." Jiraiya grinned and chuckled. "Let's go get some sake."

* * *

His back ached, and it felt like a weight was pressed on his chest. He opened his eyes slowly, not having the strength to sit up. Something stringy and pink blocked his sight. "Sakura-chan?" _She's asleep? On me?_ _We made it? What happened to Kabuto and the town?_ His eyes scanned the room and he turned his head. _Another hotel room._

Not wanting to disturb his crush, he stayed still content to be her pillow for the time being. He laid back thinking. _Kabuto a traitor… and he had a bag of leaf protectors… the others are in danger. We have to find them and stop the sound._ He lay still for minutes, running over what had happened. _I have to get stronger. _

"You're awake now, eh brat?" He turned his head to the voice. "So I heard you used the rasengan." _The rasengan… Oh yea I did! I won the bet!_

He grinned widely. "You bet Tsunade-bachan, I win the bet!" He mumbled glancing at the pink head of hair on his chest. "But uh, is it ok if I prove it later? Uh… what happened by th—OW" He yelped at the blue crystal striking him in the face.

"Don't call me bachan!" She sighed and flopped onto a chair. "Meh, I wouldn't have believed it if you said it, but I think I can trust Sakura…"

He nodded. "I see ok… WAIT what do you mean you wouldn't have trusted me?" He shouted, jerking up causing Sakura to stir, who promptly planted a fist in his face.

"You're too loud!" She yawned out then blinked; looking around then frowned at the dazed blond. "Oh… sorry Naruto…"

Tsunade only cackled at the sight, "Oh don't apologize to him, he had it coming I think."

Sakura pushed herself up, and straightened her disheveled hair with a blush. She then looked straight toward the sannin clearing her voice. "Tsunade-sama, would you take me as your apprentice? I am willing to go through anything!"

Naruto blinked, and looked questioningly at Sakura, seeing the determination of her expression. _Sakura-chan wants to train under bachan? _"No, I'm not interested in babysitting." He watched Sakura's resolve get crushed into a crestfallen expression and she turned away.

He growled out, pushing himself up. "Tsunade-bachan! Sakura-chan would be perfect! Please take her!"

"Naruto… its ok, Tsunade-sama has her reasons I'm sure." Sakura turned to him and tried to give a reassuring smile which failed miserably.

_I won't let Sakura-chan be sad. _"Tsunade-bachan, take the necklace back. Let winning the bet take her as your apprentice instead! It's valuable right?" He watched the blonde stare at him unblinkingly. "You can keep the money too!"

"Naruto! It's ok really!" Sakura pulled on his shirt.

Tsunade stood up and walked to the door, and turned around. "Sakura can be my apprentice. But it won't be easy. I'll work you hard!" Sakura brightened and stammered. "And Naruto, it's your necklace on one condition. You become a good man and do the Hokages proud." The blonde smiled, and shut the door on the two.

His mind worked out what she had said, then he exclaimed. "That's great Sakura-chan… she'll train you!" Naruto beamed to his friend.

"Naruto… thank you!" She glomped on him in a tight hug. "I'm sorry I've been a burden…" He tried to interrupt but she shushed him. "Don't say I haven't, I know you believe in me, and now I'll be worthy of that. It may take some time but this is my promise to you; I don't want to just watch your back."

He returned the embrace. "Sakura-chan… I know you'll become strong. And I'll get stronger myself! Believe it!"

"I won't ever doubt you again." She whispered under hear breath laying against him. "Naruto… I misjudged you for so long, you always were the strongest.""Sakura-chan?" He heard a slight snore, and looked down. _I guess she was really tired. _He blushed pushing his fingers together._ This is happening a lot now, being Sakura-chans pillow. _He thought with a grin, and laid back to rest himself after fastening the necklace around his neck.

* * *

Naruto awoke to find the room empty; his growling stomach told him it was time to search for food. His eyes passed over a black and orange jumpsuit hanging in the corner with a small note for his name. He quickly ran over. _Wow! Did Sakura-chan or Ero-sennin get this? _He put it on with a wide grin, tired of the plain clothes he wore and relieved of the new garb. Orange just felt _right_.

"Humph, wearing orange again already. At least that is mostly black." He turned around to see Jiraiya sitting back in the window sill.

"Ero-sennin, did you get me this?"

He shook his head. "Hell no, Shizune bothered Sakura about your favorite color and went and found it. Tsunade's out corrupting your little friend right now. I wouldn't be surprised if she develops a gambling problem. Whose bright idea was it to train under Tsunade anyway?" Naruto had the sudden image of a drunk and busty Sakura whining about losing all her money gambling and had the uncontrollable urge to shiver. _Be strong Sakura-chan!_

He frowned remembering the fight with Kabuto. "Hey Ero-sennin, we fought a sound spy.. named Kabuto. And he… dumped a bag filled with leaf protectors. He said it was a trap… and our people are dying in these traps! Ero-sennin, I want to stop this. And I want to become stronger"

The large man set his hand on his shoulder. "A good point Naruto. I'll be on the lookout for all leads. I can supervise some of your training while we search. Naruto, you realize that you may be seeing less of Sakura while she is learning from Tsunade right?"

He nodded slowly. "Sakura-chan's strong and wants to get stronger too. And… this will be safer for her, if we go up against strong guys like Kabuto. Then when she thinks she's ready we can be a team again." His stomach growling ruined his serious speech. "And uh, can we go eat?"

After a pleasing meal, Naruto wandered the town killing the afternoon before returning to the room. He let out a loud yawn; his usual boundless energy depleted from his recent injury, and settled down for a nap.

* * *

He woke up with a start at the sound of his name. His eyes locked on his crush, thrashing in the throes of what he figured was another nightmare. "Sakura-chan? Wake up!"

"Naruto…?" She mumbled, opening her eyes, her face flushed with sweat.

"You were having another nightmare?" She nodded slowly, and he sat next to her.

She let out a weary sigh and slumped against his shoulder. "Sorry… Naruto, what's the most scared you've ever been? Other than the wave mission…?"

He thought for a second, remembering the night they discovered Konoha. "When you passed out at the arena… you were feverish, and the rain wouldn't stop. I was so worried and afraid I'd lose you then."

Her lips quivered, and she poked him. "You won't get rid of me that easy." She jested, but with little spirit. Sighing again, "What about something… not involving me?"

His face scrunched in thought. "Well… when Ero-sennin threw me off the cliff as part of the training, I thought I was going to die. That was pretty scary." He shrugged sheepishly.

Sakura nodded pensively, then growled, "He did WHAT? Why would he toss you off a cliff?"

"Err, he meant well! He was teaching me to use the Kyuubi chakra… and use the summon jutsu."

"Summon jutsu? You can summon like Orochimaru?" She said excitedly.

"Yep! The frog boss helped me thrash Gaara! Want me to summon something?"

"You summon frogs?" Her face twisted into a repulsed look. "Eww, no that's ok I believe you!" She laughed a moment. "Thanks Naruto, I always feel better just by talking to you."

"Sakura-chan… no problem!" He gave her his signature grin. "Sakura-chan, Ero-sennin and I will be going to find our friends, and stop the sound. Is your training going alright?"

"You're leaving?" A frightened look crossed her face.

He grabbed her hand. "I have to, but I promise I won't stay gone long! I'll make sure Ero-sennin lets me come back every few days or something! I promise I'll always return, and I keep my promises!"

She nodded and after a moment smiled. "I can live with that. And if you don't, I'll never forgive you!" She poked at him again. "Let's get back to sleep."

* * *

A/N: Ok this one is posted a bit later today than originally planned. I was toying more with dialogue. Note this is not the prelude to the timeskip (yet). Enjoy this for now, and many new things will be happening soon!

On a sadder note, Robert Jordan passed away this week ( He is one of my favorite writers, and the Wheel of Time series more or less pulled me back into the world of written fiction.


	10. Chapter 10

Dislcaimer: I don't own anything native to the Naruto world.

* * *

Feeling hardy and refreshed, the Kyuubi vessel woke alone in the mid morning and began his morning routine. _Sakura-chan must have to start training early. I hope she didn't have nightmares again. _"Naruto." He cursed and wheeled around. _I need to get better at sensing so they stop sneaking up on me! _"Here." He tossed a large fruit which he caught. "I found a lead, there seems to have been some smoke and damage sighted not far off a road to the east of here. While it could have been caused by a forest fire, seeing things as they are perhaps we should check it out."

Naruto took a large bite out of the fruit and nodded. _What I would do for some Ichiraku right now_. He thought sadly. "Right, when do we go Ero-sennin?"

"Now." Naruto nodded, and grabbed his kunai pouch, fastening it securely to his leg. He went to the window and followed his perverted sensei in a jump to the street.

"Oi, Naruto! Morning!" He turned to the voice with a smile.

"Morning Sakura-chan!" She looked past him to the sannin then frowned.

"You're leaving already?"

"Just checking out some damage in the forest. Ero-sennin doesn't think it'll take long. I'll be back, work hard Sakura-chan!"

She nodded, "Right… do your best Naruto." He smiled widely giving her a thumbs up, and turned running to catch up to his sensei leaving the town.

* * *

Sakura let out a weary sigh, reflecting over what her life would consist of in the imminent future. The blonde sannin had made it clear that she would be stuck reading for quite a while until she had a firm grasp of all the material she deemed necessary. Then the legendary medic said she would go through special physical conditioning every morning starting next week. When her readings were completed, they would be followed by long hours of medical jutsu practice. All the while the blonde herself would be gambling and drinking. She shuddered wondering what the physical conditioning Tsunade had meant – the sadistic bat had an evil glint in her eye and the audacity to put special quote marks. Worse, the friendly and bubbly Shizune shivered in terror at the remark. Sakura had a feeling it would not be something to look forward to.

And so she found herself headed toward a library Tsunade had specifically directed her toward. Apparently she had a friend at the establishment with a special section reserved for many of her own medical books she had not left at Konoha. Her master had suggested that her training would begin by reading volume after volume learning the many theories, practices of medical biology. It was boring work, but Sakura was thankful for it – it would both keep her busy, and she absorbed textbook material like a sponge always having a knack for reading knowledge.

Her higher spirit was short lived, when the librarian directed her to a back storeroom belonging to Tsunade. Her eyes widened seeing the high shelf brimming with thick dusty volumes. She swallowed, her master wanted her to read all _that_? Inner-Sakura stared dumbly ahead, groaning in defeated frustration. _I asked for this… I have to work hard for Naruto. _Sighing, she grabbed a stack of the thick books coughing at the dust, and gathering them up headed back to their room to dive into reading.

"Be on the lookout for any signs of damage to the forest. The account I heard claimed it small traces were visible from the road in this region." Naruto nodded at the instructions, enthusiastically scanning the brush for unseen clues. They had run for the better part of the afternoon. The searching in random directions was a welcome change to the constant running and jumping.

Naruto searched the left side of the public road while Jiraiya elected for the right. He summoned a set of clones to fan out covering more ground. Minutes had passed where the Naruto Search Force continued to find nothing of interest.

He grumbled, dispelling the clones, returning to the road and continuing to follow its span further. _Is that what I'm looking for?_ Ahead lay a strange pattern of broken trees, their trunks shattered and charred splayed in different directions. _It doesn't look natural; there must have been a fight here! _

He went further, the damage to the forest only became worse – small craters, burned brush, and tipped trees marked sort of a path of destruction. _What happened here?_ He continued to follow the trail of carnage coming to a circular clearing. An unnatural clearing – it looked as if Sasuke had done his fire jutsu in overdrive incinerating everything in a ten yard radius circle.

Naruto began to wonder just what he should be looking for. Clues to who was fighting? Where they ran to? Bodies? He paled, his eyes scanning the area locking on a charred skeleton. He looked further, more charred corpses. _How did I miss all this?_ His stomach churned, memories of seeing bubbling in the back of his mind Konoha. This was a site of a massacre.

Searching the area carefully, he thought he heard a pained groan. He listened closely holding still, hearing it again. _Someone is alive here?_ Searching carefully, he looked around the broken trees. He straightened, finally spotting a tattered forehead protector attached to a navy blue bandana.

Approaching the object, he picked it up carefully turning it over in his hand. _A leaf symbol._ Naruto glanced to the nearby trunk of a tree hearing a raspy breathing. With mingled worry and hope, he approached the trunk. "Is someone there?" He eyed the figure, breathing heavily in dark blue ragged sweater and pants covered in rips and cuts. A pair of broken shades rested on his chest and his head was topped with a short crop of brown hair. There was something familiar about the man… "The closet pervert!"

The man stirred, opening his eyes and looking toward him. "Naruto-kun! You're alive! Thank goodness, Iruka will be relieved I'm sure."

Naruto brightened, and knelt toward him. "Iruka-sensei's alive? And are you alright? You look terrible!"

The man hacked into his hand, leaning back against the tree with a raspy laugh. "I've felt better… no I've been left for dead. My right leg… I can't move it. I've been here for two days maybe more… it's been a long hell." The man grimaced, and Naruto's eyes went to his leg and he had the urge to wretch at the sight. He didn't know much about injuries, but he could only guess that was a nasty infection. "Naruto-kun… I wanted to apologize to you for our first meeting. I didn't acknowledge you… as a shinobi of Konoha, but you proved me wrong. You were always destined to be an excellent ninja."

"Hey… don't talk like that Ebisu-sensei! I'm with Ero-sennin; I'll send a clone to get him now." He handed the injured man the bandana, after summoning several kage bunshin to search for the sannin.

"Jiraiya-sama is alright? That's great news… someone is still alive that can face up to Orochimaru. I was worried he didn't escape the fight." He hacked into his hand, laying back.

"Hey hey, rest some, and here!" Naruto tossed him his canteen of water. "Um… you were with Iruka-sensei? Where did he go?"

The man took a large drink, spilling a few drops on his face and with a rasp laid back against the tree. Between coughs he began to unfold his tale. "It was terrible. When the alarm sounded in the town, I entered the Hokage Mountain, to ensure the safety of the honorable grandson and the other students and villagers. Anko and Iruka among other instructors were present, and we should have been safe. But Orochimaru… he had known our safety plans, the entire mountain was lined with explosive tags. So many died in the blast... We fought hard to protect the surviving students and villagers, many sand and sound shinobi had us surrounded. Thankfully, our ANBU Black Ops arrived in force at the time, and with their sacrifice we were able to escape for the most part." The jounin glanced down solemnly; Naruto could see the pain on his face was not just physical.

Naruto frowned, having seen his own fair share of horrors recently. "What happened here?" Naruto nodded to the broken forest.

Ebisu shivered, "The three of us were escorting the villagers and children to the border of Fire Country, to find some other town to take haven in and regroup. But our entire trip we were being trailed by a team of tracker sound nin. This is where they caught up to us. They showed no mercy… and attacked the villagers first! I stayed back with a few others and engaged the many, using all I had so that the others could save who they may. My last jutsus caught many in the blast, but I received too many wounds to move… I pray for the others safety. I've done all I can." Naruto glanced back to the destruction in the clearing. _The closet pervert… he really was a strong shinobi._

"Ebisu! Damnit, how bad is it?" Jiraiya appeared next to them.

"My leg... is badly infected. I don't know if I can ever recover from these injuries." He coughed.

"Here, take this for now. We'll bring you to Tsunade. If anyone can do anything it'll be her. Are there any others here?" He handed the wounded jounin a soldier pill.

He bit into it, and rasped. "No just me… Tsunade-sama is in contact too? That's great… I knew we could depend on you Jiraiya-sama… I just wish the battle would have gone differently. Iruka and Anko and the others would have changed their direction by now. We had only spoken briefly on our run – we were heading past the border to the far north. Grass or Waterfall perhaps…"

"Hmm… you were pursued and this is where you made your stand. You did well Ebisu. They should be safe for now. We'll find them later. Ebisu, I'm sorry." The sannin hit some pressure points knocking the jounin out.

Naruto gasped, "What did you do that for Ero-sennin!"

"Naruto, relax. He's hurt bad, and this is the most painless way to get him moved. Come, his wounds have been untreated for a while. A weaker man would have succumbed a long time ago." The white-haired man patted the blond, and pulled out a sealing scroll unsealing a large blanket. "Naruto, make some clones, we'll use this as a stretcher."

The genin complied, bearing the stretcher up with four clones. "Naruto, we must hurry. His wounds are grave. His life could be in danger if we wait much longer; he's in much more pain than he is letting on." Naruto swallowed and nodded, and the two departed.

The two left bearing the injured teacher, and headed back to their friends in the city. _Be strong closet-pervert. Iruka-sensei is alive… that's great. And Konohamaru and the others… they should be safe with him. And that scary examiner lady…_

* * *

Sakura groaned… finishing another chapter of the first of many volumes. She rested her head on the desk, her mind fried from the many hours of reading the highbrow technical writing and perusing the many diagrams. The content was simple enough, and she could claim with confidence she retained enough of the important information to please her master.

Nevertheless, the straight reading was mentally exhausting, and she found herself looking forward to the possible diversity the dreaded '_physical conditioning'_ would bring. A soft rap sounded on the door and she frowned. _Tsunade-sama said she'd be out until later._ She approached the door slowly, remembering the last time Naruto opened the door. "Sakura-chan, are you in there?" Her worry melted away, and she bolted opening the door.

"Naruto! Er, what, who's this?" She gasped standing back as four Naruto-clones bearing a blue clad injured man into the room, setting him on the spacious floor. The clones fulfilled their purpose and poofed into clouds of smoke.

Jiraiya appeared in front of her. _How does he do that!_ "Sakura, where's Tsunade? Ebisu has a grave infection on his right leg."

She glanced over at the sleeping man and grimaced at the wound. _An untreated infection like that…_ She shivered, if her hunch was correct there was only one way to treat it once it reached that stage… "Tsunade-sama should be in the bar downstairs."

Naruto grumbled something about drinking old ladies, while Jiraiya vanished to fetch his teammate. "Sakura-chan… Ebisu-sensei says Iruka-sensei and some of the students should still be alive! And that scary examiner woman!" Sakura nodded slowly. _So this is Ebisu? Must be a jounin Naruto knows. I'm glad Iruka is ok… I know he's important to Naruto._

"Naruto, that's great. Will you and Jiraiya go find them next?" She offered him a small smile.

"I don't know… I hope we can, but I also want to get back against the bastards who did all this…" His voice hardened into a low growl. Then the elder sannins returned Shizune in tow.

"Naruto, move. Sakura, watch, this will be good for you to see." She nodded slowly, aware of Naruto fidgeting behind her. The rosette peered as her master cut away the cloth around the jounin's leg, while Shizune began tending to the many smaller cuts and bruises. Sakura felt bile rise in her throat seeing the horrid wound, but swallowed it forcing herself to look. Even Tsunade winced and frowned, and began to work. After a long silence, she shook her head frowning. "It'll have to be amputated for him to live." She heard what sounded like Naruto slamming his fist into the ground behind her.

Sakura winced at the operation, feeling light headed when it was finally completed. She looked toward Naruto, his sapphire eyes reflecting a deep sadness. "Naruto, he'll live. Is he close to you?"

Naruto shook his head. "I didn't know him that well… but he has acknowledged me now, and that makes him one of my precious people. How many others are out there hurt and dying in the wilderness? How many others are already dead… Damnit!" He punched the ground his knuckles starting to bleed.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, and shook gently. "Naruto! Stop it! You'll save everyone you can, I know you will… just be glad you saved Ebisu-san, and keep looking for others." He nodded slowly, shaking his hand out.

"Thanks Sakura-chan… Others are alive… I'll protect everyone I can."

* * *

A/N: Alright, that's as far as I'll go today I think. See, original from here out. No, Ebisu isn't going to become a main character. In the series, I find him underplayed usually in the comic relief role of his 'closet perversion'. I wanted a character that could both connect to Naruto, but not be of the "main" secondary characters. 


	11. Chapter 11

Dislcaimer: I don't own anything native to the Naruto world.

* * *

_Naruto…_ She could only frown at her friend, thinking of some way to calm him. "Ero-sennin! Let's go out, we have to hurry and find more… they could be dying… like the closet pervert!" 

"Not yet Naruto. I know how you feel, but I have to speak to Ebisu. Also go where? I'm sorry Naruto, but just… go blow some energy training or something right now."

"Naru---" Sakura called after the grumbling blond who left slamming the door behind him. She frowned further and deflated, sitting on a small chair. _What can I do for him now…_

"Jiraiya-sama?" She wheeled around to the now conscious amputee. "What happened…?"

The sannin sighed and sat down in a chair pouring two glasses of sake handing one to the man. "Ebisu, I'm sorry. You're going to be alright but… your leg had to be amputated."

She watched the man frown and nod thoughtfully. "A small price to pay for the safety of the others. Others paid much more…" He stared forward in a long silence. "I suppose this means I will retire as an active shinobi. But Jiraiya-sama, I would like to help in any way I can, as a contact or teacher."

The sannin nodded, "Yes, that may be best for now. If we can get contacts spread out and start reaching the others that would be a good long term plan."

_I have to finish this reading, so I can help others like Tsunade-shishou when Naruto finds them._ She took the next of the volumes and began to read while listening to the elder ninjas speak about the contact information.

* * *

Stalking the streets, Naruto stormed toward the side of town where the nin had attacked him and Sakura on their first day of the city. _Blow some energy... I'll do that alright! _His mind churned on his next big _prank_. 

Reaching near the shop, he formed several kage bunshin. He directed them to hide concealed in the alley while one of his clones henged into an older looking ninja of Konoha, complete with the vest and forehead protector. He lay quiet in waiting, while the Konoha-bunshin walked into the weapon shop, and then sauntered down each of the main streets, before heading toward the alley. He smiled smugly at the sight of three thugs gathering in the streets nearby.

_What idiots… didn't look "underneath the underneath." _He thought smugly with a Kakashi-esque impression. He fell upon the three like a hammer on an anvil, his clones slamming them to the ground, and whipping kunai at them.

A short melee later, a relatively unmarred Naruto stood over the fallen sound thugs. _That felt good, but I'm not done yet._ Attempting the tactic again, Naruto was disappointed when no one took the bait. He sighed, and figured he'd take his aggressions out on himself in a massive clone brawl in the yards behind the inn.

* * *

Dusk descended over the city. _Naruto still isn't back…_ _It's been a long time since I've seen him so angry._ She closed the book. _I better find him before he does something stupid…_

Jumping out the window, Sakura dropped down to the road. _Now where did he go?_ She shivered at the cool air, and decided to check the nearby area not wanting to wander the streets alone in the dark unless she had to. She let out a relieved breath, hearing a loud clamor that could only be Naruto at this time of evening.

She hopped the fence in the direction the noise was coming from, and scanned the area. _What the hell does he think he's doing!_ Inner-Sakura growled punching forward. _I'm gonna smash him if he doesn't stop hurting himself, shannaro! _"Naruto!"

The surprised bruised blond engaged in combat with dozens of copies of himself whipped around to the sound of her voice, managing to land several blows on himself. With a soft pained groan, his clones rapidly dispelled and he fell to his knees out of breath. "Sakura-chan? What's up?"

She ran to his side and sighed at the sight. "Really Naruto, you have an abusive personality. Just what were you accomplishing fighting with yourself like that…? Look at you, you're covered in bruises!" She chided him, running her hands up a swollen cheek.

He winced and smiled shyly. "I was just practicing my kage bunshin…"

"Jeez, don't beat yourself up." She bonked his head lightly. "Hey Naruto… if you need to talk or anything. I know you were upset earlier…"

"I just hate this feeling of helplessness…"

She nodded. "Me too, but we'll get through this together…" They shared silent reassuring smile. "Hey Naruto… something I always wondered… how does using kage bunshin feel?"

His face scrunched up in his patented Naruto-thinking expression. "Feel like?"

"Well obviously you can control the clones… but like do you feel what they feel? Know what they know?" She elaborated.

He pursed his lips. "Well, no I don't really feel or know what they know… but when one is cancelled, I know what it did and how it was dispelled, like an extra memory…"

Sakura stared ahead for a second thinking. "Naruto… doesn't that mean you could train faster with memory stuff by using hundreds of clones?"

Blinking Naruto stared at her dumbly. "Train… faster… clones… Sakura-chan you're a genius!" He jumped to his feet like an eager child causing her to smile. "But… if that's true why didn't Kakashi-sensei or anyone tell me that?"

She shook her head. "I don't know… You're right. That is kind of strange. Perhaps you should ask Jiraiya-sama?"

"Right!" The two walked back toward the inn. "Hey Sakura-chan… have you been having those nightmares lately?"

She looked into his deep blue eyes full of concern and smiled. "No, your promise has been enough, I trust your nindo. I heard Jiraiya-sama talking earlier. He plans to take you searching again tomorrow…"

Jumping up to the window, Naruto thought before replying. "I'll ask him then about the kage bunshin…" His eyes trailed over to the stack of books and he paled. "Th-that's your training?"

Sakura giggled and punched at his shoulder, "Yea, for now. Though Tsunade says I start some physical conditioning in the morning in another two days…Naruto? Be careful out there… for Ebisu-san to be hurt like that…" He nodded slowly. "Now get some rest, and I don't want to see you beating yourself up again!"

"Yes Sakura-chan…"

* * *

The following morning Sakura saw Naruto off into a foggy cool morning. Jiraiya unfortunately had not found any possible leads, but suggested they may as well make a journey while he had Naruto work on his fundamental movements. 

"Ero-sennin?" He earned another sigh from the frog hermit. "I was talking to Sakura-chan, and she wondered about using kage bunshin to train faster. Is that possible?"

The sannin paused briefly in his pace. "Your Sakura is quite astute. Yes, kage bunshin can be used to practice for exponential growth. The only side effect I'm aware of is some mental strain, but I'm sure you have enough of that already…"

"But Ero-sennin, if you knew that why didn't you or anyone tell me sooner?" Naruto stomped and stared down his sensei.

"Well… for my part, I didn't even think of that. While it's true that many jounins from Konoha know that technique, you are perhaps its youngest user ever. Also few ninja can match your supply of chakra and your natural disposition to the technique. I don't think it has ever come up for someone your age using that technique in the manner you are able to. Remember it is a kinjutsu for a reason." The toad sage answered thoughtfully satisfying the blond.

"Naruto, for now your greatest weakness lies in the unnecessary movements of all of your attacks. You have good strategy and techniques at your disposal, but you have much to improve physically." He thought for a moment. "How about you stay here for a bit, and focus fighting against many clones. Build up your combat reflexes, and then later work on your speed."

"Right, I'll work hard!" The sannin nodded, and pulled out some parchments and began writing while Naruto proceeded to do just what Sakura had nagged him not to do. _What Sakura-chan doesn't know, won't hurt me!_

* * *

She closed herself in the quiet room she had lived in for a while now. _Ebisu-san left the day I started this training, I wonder if he is doing ok._ The ex-jounin had procured a pair of crutches and went toward the villages closer to Konoha to find who he may and direct them toward Jiraiya. Sakura then grabbed a small medical kit she was given and started treating her own wounds with small bandages. 

She heaved deep breaths, soothing ointment over her many bruises. Inner-Sakura ranted on what a bitch her teacher was. _She's sadistic… and she's going to kill me! Shannaro!_ When Tsunade had told her to expect physical conditioning, Sakura had expected exercises like running laps. Being a living target for endless barrages of blunt projectiles was not what she had in mind.

_Did I make the right choice?_ She winced at a particularly nasty bruise on her right shoulder brushed against the cloth of her dress. When her master finally stopped throwing things at her, the blonde had just gone off to drink and told her offhandedly to get back to reading. Sakura groaned and deflated in her chair. _How long do I have to do this? I really envy you, Naruto…_

Sakura finally understood the look of panic from Shizune whenever Tsunade did _anything_ physical. After being the target for her insane training regimen she had a full new appreciation for the brunette who offered some healing when the sannin's back was turned. Worse, she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. _Tsunade-shishou said it was only going to get harder._ She shivered, and continued her reading after the third day of the target practice torture.

_At least I should be done with the reading by tonight, and start learning some basic techniques maybe for when Naruto is back! _A soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She shivered involuntarily, knocks on the door while in an empty room always worried her after that meeting with the pair of Akatsuki. _Well if it's anyone strong like that, it's not like not answering the door would stop them._ She thought, causing Inner-Sakura to chuckle nervously.

With a deep breath she swung the door open, exhaling in relief. "You… you're Tenten from Lee-san's team right?" She stepped back, eyeing the two visitors who wore what she could only think of as standard villager garb. The first was a tall man chewing on a long senbon with medium length straight lighter-brown hair, whom she felt a passing familiarity to but couldn't quite put her finger on where she had seen him before. The second she recognized as a young girl closer to her age with dark eyes and the familiar twin buns of chocolate brown hair.

"Sakura-san? This is a relief!" Tenten entered the room, and seemed happy to see a friendly face.

"Excuse me, but we were told we may find Jiraiya-sama here by Ebisu." The man replied coolly.

Sakura nodded slowly. "He is out with Naruto right now… I don't know when they will be back, but it should be soon?" She offered. "Oh, now I recognize you… you were the examiner in the finals! Hey, does that mean you know what happened in the arena? Is Kakashi-sensei ok?"

The jounin glanced ahead. "My name is Shiranui Genma. Kakashi is alive with a few others right now, but he will be in danger. It seems Orochimaru has targeted the copy-nin. I know where he is heading, but we need Jiraiya-sama now."

She froze at the name of the snake traitor. "Tsunade-shishou should be in the bar downstairs… I don't know when the others will be back."

Genma nodded thoughtfully. "You can probably stay in here for now, Tenten. I'll go speak with Tsunade-sama."

The dark haired girl nodded and entered the room while the jounin left down the hall. "What happened to you guys Tenten? Where have you stayed? Were you in the arena?"

"Yes… I don't really know what happened still. I just got so drowsy, and when I awoke, there was fire everywhere and Genma standing over me. He just shouted at me to move, and that everyone else in the section I was sitting in had already been… killed." She choked out, collapsing on a chair. "He told me when the Sandaime was killed, the battle around the arena went bad, so the Konoha ninjas present started breaking the genjutsu on all they could and retreating. So many had their throats cut… Someone was probably about to do mine…" Her hands reached at her neck in a nervous manner.

Sakura shuddered, she had seen the aftermath. "Naruto and I were in the forest. When we went back into Konoha… we saw…" She didn't need to finish and both girls put their heads town.

"Do you know what happened to Neji… or Lee?" Sakura shook her head frowning.

"You're the first person close to our age we've found, unless Naruto is with another now." Sakura looked out the window. "They're after Kakashi-sensei… I hope Naruto hurries back…"

* * *

Two days passed before Naruto and Jiraiya neared the city that had acted as their base of operations. Their journey had proved fruitless overall, finding no significant leads or even Sound ninja to exterminate on their search. Naruto felt restless despite his exhaustive training. His friends were in danger from enemies that could be anywhere, yet he couldn't find either friend or foe. 

Heading straight for where he left Sakura, Naruto continued to worry about the state of events. _Damnit… Where is everyone!_ Reaching the room, he opened the door grumbling. Sakura sat up from the small desk and ran toward him. "Naruto, you're back!"

He staggered as she threw her arms around him. Hugging her back shyly he stepped back. "Sakura-chan! Good to see you too… but we didn't find anything…" He sniffed at the air wrinkling his nose. "Do you smell like fish?"

She growled and slapped him, and he jumped backward. "Naruto! Don't say impolite things like that!"

"Sorry sorry!" He covered himself and hoped she didn't plan to hit him again.

Instead she sighed wearily. "Yes… I smell like _fish._ It's part of the stupid training, so don't remind me." She threw her hands up while rolling her eyes. "But more importantly… we know where Kakashi-sensei is!" He dropped his arms from shielding himself immediately brightening. "But he's in danger… Tenten and Genma-san arrived two days ago, and Genma thinks Orochimaru is targeting Kakashi-sensei right now! We were waiting for you to get back."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully. "Ero-sennin went to talk to Tsunade-bachan, he probably knows by now…"

As if on cue, the big man appeared in the doorway. "Naruto, we are leaving with Genma and Tenten now, let's go."

The blond nodded. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I know I just got back…"

"Wait, Jiraiya-sama, can I go with you this time too? Tsunade-shishou shouldn't mind… I want to see Kakashi-sensei… and I think Ino might be with him!"

The sannin shrugged. "It is alright with me, but hurry we have to leave right away."

* * *

The mixed five were soon speeding under the trees with Genma guiding the group toward a cliff region in the south. The jounin explained what he knew about the situation. "Pakkun, Kakashi's nin-dog found me. He was unable to give me much information, just that Kakashi and Gai with a few others were holed up in the wilderness, and had fought off a large number of Sound hunter nins. Kakashi seemed to expect that Orochimaru himself would be after them soon, and they've been constantly on the move. If they continued with their course, we should run into them ahead. But be ready… I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

"Gai, we're surrounded. Help may not arrive in time. Chouji, Ino, stay low!" The silver haired copy-nin pushed up his protector uncovering his sharingan and braced himself facing the direction of the presence he sensed. 

The bone chilling serpentine voice of the bane of Konoha sounded across their camp. "Ku ku ku… You want to compare sharingan, Kakashi?" _Shit, this isn't good!_

"Orochimaru… you didn't…" He stared ahead at the grim visage of the snake sannin, into the twin orbs of blood red and onyx.

* * *

A/N: How's that for a cliff hanger? As you can expect, the next few chapters should be quite intense, and I may not have out until the middle of the weekend. 

Also, before I get complaints or questions about Orochimaru I'll explain some here. As you know, Sasuke fell into his hands earlier than in the canon storyline. Orochimaru did _not_ have his arms sealed, and he did not lose his first opportunity to perform the switch. Second, Sasuke was not as developed to _resist_ or counter the switch as he eventually did in Shippuden. There is one thing to note however – according to one of Orochimaru's dialogues, his technique absorbs a piece of the mind of whoever he takes over – so technically there's a small piece of Sasuke left inside him. That said, this isn't a Sasuke fic, and it follows one possible set of events that _I believe could happen_ if Konoha lost.


	12. Chapter 12

Dislcaimer: I don't own anything native to the Naruto world.

* * *

Orochimaru let out another bone chilling laugh. "Sasuke was actually willing, although he had no other choice. Nothing mattered to him as long as his brother died, which just happens to be another one of my goals." The pale inhuman ex-sannin stepped forward. "Time to test this new sharingan, and I couldn't think of a better guinea pig. So tell me Kakashi, do you still think you can sacrifice yourself to kill me?"

"K-Kakashi-sensei, what is he talking about? Where's Sasuke-kun?" A frantic Ino shrank away behind the jounin.

"Ino, Chouji, do not fight him. Get away! Gai, lets go!" Kakashi sternly stated squaring off.

The blonde trembled, and hesitated looking fearfully around the trees. _Who is he? He said Sasuke-kun was willing?_ A heavy arm pushed at her shoulder. "Ino, let's get away. He's out of our league." Chouji tugged at Ino's wrist making for the trees. For a moment she was half dragged, before turning her attention ahead and running after her teammate into the underbrush at the clangs of steel echoing across the dark sky behind them.

After a few minutes of a mad sprint through the dense forest, she put her hands on her knees and panted. "Chouji, what do we do? Where do we go? We can't just leave Kakashi and Gai-Senseis!"

"You don't have to go anywhere. Humph, looks like I get some fun at least. But jeez, why does it have to be a fat ass and a prissy brat?" She whipped her head to the voice to see a very heavy looking man stomp into the view ahead of them. The large man had a tuft of orange hair in an odd Mohawk-ish haircut, and wore a large white shirt with and a similar outfit to Orochimaru, with the knotted ropes and all.

She whipped out a kunai with a shaking hand. "Oh? So you have some fight in you after all!" The attacker roared and started charging straight at her.

Chouji pushed her aside catching the guys charge. "Ino, just back me up!" Her friend then grunted in pain, bending forward. She watched in horror as the dark intricate lines covered the face and arms of the giant attacker who slammed the Akimichi in the gut and tossed him like a doll to the side, while his beady orange eyes focused on her.

Panicking, Ino jumped away. _I'm going to die here! _She frantically retreated, thankful that her smaller size allowed her to weave through the trees and put some distance between them. A large crashing sound resounded and she heard a grunt of surprise and turned to watch a large and familiar green ball rolling into their opponent. _Great Chouji! _

Then the man just laughed, redirecting her teammates spin upward into the air. She stared in awe and disbelief as the man manhandled her large-boned friend. Then in the blink of an eye as she, the opponent had appeared in front of her and eyes widening she raised her arms to block the blow. Her effort was in vain, as a searing pain erupted through her wrists and the heavy fist continued colliding into her ribs. With a broken shriek, she impacted the tree behind her with a crunch, and crumpled to the ground. A ringing tore through her ears and lights danced across her vision before all feeling went numb, a blackness swallowing her being.

* * *

Taking deep calming breaths, his mind raced on a possible way to beat his opponent and save the genin. _It's doubtful Orochimaru came alone, but whoever he brought with them would be safer for Chouji and Ino than remaining here. Worse, Kabuto may be present. _He parried a few incoming kunai, and jumped away from a quickly released fire jutsu. _Something's not right. He's holding back… I see, so I'm just a guinea pig, he wants to test his sharingan against a sharingan._

Gai shouted wordlessly smashing his fist forward into the snake-sannin only to have him melt away into mud. Kakashi spun around launching a kunai to collide with another incoming projectile. _This isn't going anywhere. If I use the raikiri he could just copy it. Same with any other technique. His chakra supply far exceeds my own. Gai has more of an advantage against the sharingan, but Orochimaru is more of a ninjutsu specialist and genjutsu secondary type. If he opened the gates while I use the raikiri as a distraction…_ He ducked under a series of rapid blows, flipping backward while Gai sprang into a flying rotating kick.

Sharingan met sharingan, and both ninjas went against a series of counter attacks each predicting each others next move. After the barrage of blows, Gai traded his place with a high speed taijutsu combo. He breathed heavily maximizing the break. _No good, my sharingan drains my stamina too fast. I can't yet this go on too long, yet I have to conserve chakra until we have an opening._ _Damnit! Ino, Chouji stay alive!_

* * *

The distant sound of ringing metal, explosions, and breaking trees alerted the group of the on going battles ahead. Tenten shivered worriedly at the situation, keeping up with her companions. _Gai-sensei should be here, and maybe Lee!_

"What the hell is this?" She froze quickly looking at the shouting Naruto, a long thread wrapped around his legs. Sakura to his side was trapped, and struggled against the bond.

"It's… like a giant spider web… it isn't breaking." Sakura groaned, trying to rip at the silvery strands. Jiraiya and Genma frowned, having stepped over the many strings instinctively.

Jiraiya inspected a strand, "This has chakra in it. A very strange trap."

"Naruto, use the first part of your training!" Sakura struggled further, twisting into a more comfortable position.

"Right!" Naruto held his palm out and Tenten watched a small amount of visible blue chakra swirl in his grasp. He held the swirl to the strings which snapped upon contact. Jiraiya nodded in approval at Sakura's idea, as Naruto cloned several copies of himself to clear the area of the string. _These guys make quite the team…_

"Oh? Someone has broken free of my web. Orochimaru doesn't wish to be disturbed right now." Sakura froze while Naruto growled at the name. Tenten scanned the canopy eyes spotting a dark skinned man wearing a sound protector with three pairs of arms. _He's like a spider?_ A moment passed before three more figures appeared near the treetops. One was a solemn pale skinned man with white hair in a flowing robe, standing tall and radiated an aura of danger and power. Another was a girl, whom she assumed was a bit older than herself with crimson hair and a dark skullcap and a sneer across her face. The third was another pale faced man, with what appeared to be a second head hanging limp off the side of his shoulder.

_What vile looking lackies._ "Some troublesome opponents it looks like. Jiraiya-sama, I think we can infer that Orochimaru is fighting Kakashi and Gai right now. You should help them, we will handle these."

The white haired legendary leaf nin hesitated before sighing. "You're right I'm afraid. You guys, be careful. I sense these aren't normal opponents… be ready for anything." He dashed toward the distant sounds of battle.

The second pale man and the female of the Sound shinobi made move to jump after. Naruto and Sakura sprang after the sannin. "Ero-sennin! Guys, we got those two!" Tenten swallowed watching the four disappear into the trees after Jiraiya.

Genma cursed under his breath. "Oi Tenten, take spiderman. I'll fight the guy who needs a tan." She nodded slowly and pulled out her scrolls as the jounin dashed ahead at a high speed and jumped toward his chosen opponent who flipped backward. She suddenly felt very alone staring at the six-armed man after Genma had vanished in the nearby forest.

"Tsk, looks like I get left with a weakling. At least you might make an interesting game." She shivered at the cold tone, the dark man hanging by the sticky strands swinging out of sight. Tenten cautiously scanned the area then caught sight of many small creatures swinging and dropping toward her.

She gasped and felt as if her skin was crawling at the sight of the many spiders. _I won't be that easy!_ She whipped out her weapon scroll and started hurling a barrage of kunai intercepting the arachnids. With a spray of guts when each blade hit its mark, she continued to back up launching more projectiles. _This is seriously creepy!_

The weapon specialist genin was almost caught off guards by a series of golden arrow-like rods flying toward her. Intercepting the rods with her own projectiles she panted. _This guy… is dangerous! I can't even see him and he can keep rapid attacks up._ She felt a chill in the air and her heart thumped against her chest and she dropped to the floor an arrow flying at her from behind.

_The attacks are coming from more directions!_ She screamed throwing more weapons at approaching spiders, then crying out in pain when a hard projectile slammed into her shoulder. She gripped at the golden material and yanked it out, wincing at the pain from the bleeding wound. _I have to use it!_ She whipped out her twin rising dragon scrolls. _I hope this helps!_

* * *

He adjusted the senbon in his mouth, staring down his white haired opponent. _This guy, he's definitely different from the spiderman. Another league even. Sorry Tenten, it's safer for you if we fight separate. Time to test his style._ He readied two kunai between his fingers, and threw them toward the man who simply raised his arm. Genma raised his eyebrow at the clang as his weapons impacted and bounced off spiky bone-like extensions off the man's wrist. _No seals, a kekkei genkei? Jeez._

His opponent pointed at him and he realized that he was attempting a ranged attack, and exploited his speed dodging the bone like bullets fired in his direction. _Ranged isn't going to work, let's test his taijutsu!_ He sprang over another spray of bone and dashed side to side leading with a kick in a short arc toward the head.

He grimaced and halted mid attack before being intercepted by an arm with a sharp looking bone protruding from it. _That's quite the defense this guy has…_ He continued to test the henchman; deftly dodging attacks sent his way while all of his own attacks were blocked by bone or cancelled to prevent self injury.

Jumping backward he disengaged and went through a flurry of hand signs. _If physical attacks won't work, time to use ninjutsu! _Starting off with a basic fire attack, he let loose a jet of flame, and quickly followed up jumping to the side preparing another blast. He stepped back, watching for the smoke to clear from his fireballs and spat out his senbon at an incoming bone projectile.

Regaining visual contact, he rolled his eyes noticing the ninja was totally unscathed and covered in an odd pattern of black lines. Further examination he concluded the man could encase himself with his own bones providing shielding from even strong elemental ninjutsu. _Jeez, this isn't going to be a quick fight._

* * *

Sakura kept pace with Naruto focusing her eyes on the two sound shinobi. After a short chase, they turned around – the female chuckling and whispering something to her partner. Her eyes caught sight a dark irregular bruise mark on the neck. _They're like Sasuke?_ The crimson haired girl then performed a few seals and slammed her palm toward a large branch. Naruto's eyes widened in recognition of the move and a pattern of black lines encased her visible skin. "Sakura-chan, she's summoning something." She watched ahead three large figures slowly coming into view from the techniques veiling smoke. The summoner then raised a flute, beginning to play an eerie melody. The grey haired sound-nin stared toward her and hopped several branches in her direction as the ogres jumped into action.

Forced to jump in different directions, Sakura separated from Naruto diving away from the charging ninja. She frowned staring at the teen which cut her off from returning to Naruto's side. _I won't slow Naruto down this time, shannaro! _Sakura dropped low under his charge and raised her arms to block his incoming fist, and gasped when a second hand snaked from the edge of his arm catching her past her guard. _What the hell?_ Catching her breath she backed up, sparing a quick glance toward Naruto.

Her blond teammate was engaging the ogre-like beings readying a rasengan, and she barely caught sight of the spherical orb ripping through the first of the three. _Way to go Naruto!_ Turning her attention back to her opponent, Sakura jumped backward from a swiftly delivered kick. _This is bad… I don't have anything to use against him other than ninja tools!_ She started to curl an explosive tag over a kunai and readied another one along her wrist.

She slapped the second onto the bottom of a branch as she swung down. Falling into her trap she hid a smile and tossed her enhanced kunai toward the attacker with its fuse triggered. His eyes locked on the sizzling kunai, and he dived toward the second branch which erupted into flames. _Got him, shannaro!_ She looked back to watch Naruto finish off the last of the summons much to the surprise of their controller, who growled features turned a darker reddish color, while horns sprouted from her head. _What is with these guys!_ She froze when Naruto stood still staring ahead, his face twisted in pain. _Genjutsu! The flute! _Naruto's arms slowly stretched outward.

_Damnit, I have to help him!_ Seeing a small rock on the ground she picked up the stone. _Sorry Naruto!_ Sakura whipped the rock toward her friend, while throwing a kunai toward the crimson haired girl. Struck by the light throw of the rock Naruto shook his head and glanced about, the genjutsu interrupted and the dark kunoichi jumped away from the incoming kunai, her back to a large trunk. Sakura jumped ahead while Naruto recovered landing on the branch of the redhead. She sliced forward with her kunai causing the opponent to curse and block with her flute, cracking the instrument.

_I did it! _She started to jab at the opponent then screeched when her opponent's fist connected into her stomach with much more force than she expected. Sakura coughed flying off the branch, sprawling through the air. She heard a rapid rustle during her fall, and glanced toward the sound seeing the two demonic abominations charging straight at her. They had dark skin, yellow eyes, with horns and the complementary halves of their bodies appeared made from a different and harder material. She screamed while unable to dodge or protect herself from the incoming attack of her original _opponents._ "Sakura-chan!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry. The evilest cliffhanger I'll ever write… So evil -- it's like what, six small cliffhangers? I'll have the next chapter out soon, I won't make you all wait too long.

This was my longest action chapter, which I find difficult to write. If you have criticisms on how I have handled fights etc – please let me know. How are Naruto's friends going to get out of this mess?

Oh and, I'm not really going into detail of the sound five's total attack arsenal, and I cut down the banter. If you want authentic Sound-taunts, watch the anime or whatever and imagine it is here. I didn't think I could do it justice, and quite frankly I think it is for the watchers benefit that they even bother to explain/have so much dialogue while fighting.


	13. Chapter 13

Dislcaimer: I don't own anything native to the Naruto world.

* * *

The sight of the rapidly advancing grotesque twins caused Sakura to clench her eyes tightly. This time she knew Naruto would be unable to protect her from his current position on the other side of the incoming attackers. _I'm sorry Naruto._ Memories of the recent weeks she had spent with the blond flashed through her mind, as she braced herself for the incoming impact with the ground below and likely evisceration from the dual abominations. 

Her eyes shot opened in surprised wonder upon landing upon a cushiony surface absorbing her fall of what should have been a painful collision. She felt the surface and looked at her position; she was suspended in the air by a platform of fine yellow sand. Temporary relief instantly melted into a feeling of pure terror. _Gaara!? Naruto may of beaten him once, but that was one on one! _

She flinched as the sides of the earthen cloud rose around her, and closed her eyes once again afraid of being crushed. What followed next was a dull thunk sound of the Sound brothers smashing into the side of the cocoon of sand. Briefly aware of motion, she nervously looked about as the sand encasing her dissolved. _What's going on?_ To her right stood Gaara, pristinely dressed in a newer outfit than she remembered. The crimson haired sand shinobi stood tall, his signature gourd attached securely on his back releasing a steady stream of sand which gathered around his feet. What really struck her as different was his face. Gone was the look of madness and murderous anger in his eyes, and his expression was serenely calm. His voice betrayed no emotion in a commanding tone. "Don't move."

Confusion slowly replaced the terror as she stared dumbly ahead. _He's going to make me watch him kill Naruto?_ At the thought, she nervously scanned the forest for him and spotted her teammate on a branch staring down Gaara; the three Sound-nin were temporarily forgotten. In a calm voice the Shukaku vessel explained his presence. "Uzumaki Naruto. I have come to lend you my strength in protecting your precious people." _He's on our side?_ "I have a big debt to repay you." Naruto's eyes flashed with understanding and he empathically nodded turning back toward the trio of demonic looking opponents.

"Gaara. Thanks. Let's go wild!" The sound shinobi exchanged a wary glance with each other, moving into attack positions. With a hearty cry, Naruto stormed ahead, a wave of sand in pursuit. The crimson haired kunoichi received his charge, her distorted face twisted in a sneer. Naruto grappled with her, latching onto her wrists and grinned. Her eyes widened and she tried to pull away futilely muttering a string of curses as the sand surged around the pair. Sakura gasped when Gaara clenched his fist – crushing the two with a muffled squishing sound.

_Wait, Naruto wouldn't let himself be smashed like that. It had to be a Kage Bunshin. I hope… _She directed her attention to the twins, who were unable to find breach Gaara's defense – but still managed to stay out of harms way. She became worried once they began performing a complex series of seals until orange and yellow blurs burst from the earth securing them in place. Gaara's lips curled in a slight grin as his sand caught the final opponents disposing them with the help of more Naruto clones.

Sakura let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she was holding when Naruto appeared on the branch next to her and the late Kazekage's son. "Gaara! Thank you for your help… but what on earth are you doing here? What is going on?" Her friend animatedly stamped and inquired.

"There will be time for explanations later. My siblings and I are here on my accord to repay my debt to you. You still have friends fighting in the forest yes? We must move quickly." The stoic and fearsome ichibi's jinchuuriki calmly replied.

Frowning Sakura nodded and tugged at Naruto's sleeve. "He's right Naruto, we have to hurry!" Her fear of the teen who had previously tried to kill her abated and she turned to their new ally. _The Sand helped destroy Konoha… he said he was acting on his own accord… and his fight with Naruto? Just what happened? But our friends... _She bit her lip and choked out a timid, "Gaara-san… thank you." He nodded in silent reply and the three dashed off to help the others.

* * *

Arriving where she broke off from her siblings, Temari spotted the girl she easily beat with at the preliminaries fighting for her life against an unseen foe. _She's using those twin scroll rapid attacks. Who is the opponent?_ Her face twisted into a grimace seeing the green guts of squished and shredded spiders rain down to the ground covering the sides of the mighty tree trunks. 

When Tenten's attack was finally depleted she stood back panting, gripping at a bloody spot on her shirt. Temari frowned and analyzed the situation. _She had to use her greatest attacks just to defend herself. She's exhausted; the enemy is hidden and appears to have traps and minions under his control. A long ranged sniping strategy type… Bun-girl will be toast if I don't act. _Unfurling her fan, she let out a sigh – having not wanted to give up her element of surprise before even knowing where the enemy was. _Perhaps I can stay hidden too, and play his game. _

Then the largest most hideous spider she had ever seen descended upon the brunette who broke into a frantic scream. _Shit she's lost it._ Temari growled, and swooped down swinging her fan blowing the spider back with a powerful gust of chakra laced wind. "Y-y-you!" She gripped a kunai with a shaking hand.

"Relax. If I wasn't here to help I wouldn't have blasted that spider would I? You're out of your league here." The blonde huffed indignantly at the Konoha kunoichi.

Tenten bit her lip and furrowed her brow in confusion, nervously glancing around her surroundings as she caught her breath. "So we fi-" A pained gurgled scream wrenched through the throat of the dark haired kunoichi and Temari stared in horror and disbelief as long golden arrow lanced through the weapon specialist pinning to the tree behind her. Tenten slid slowly to her knees, a long cord connected to the arrow sliding through the hole above her breast. Not wasting time to suffer a similar fate, Temari bit her thumb, and rubbed her blood along her fan; Tenten slumped face down against the ground in a growing puddle of blood, her position slightly disturbed by dangling on the strong silky strand. _Shit, I meant to save her! I didn't expect that kind of attack!_ Performing her summon, she swung her fan letting loose a powerful cutting wind slicing at the trunks and branches clearing the area of the forest.

A flash of movement caught her eye, and she focused chakra and let loose another wave of wind toward the flicker between falling trees. She dashed after her attack to ensure the kill in the concealing wrecked portion of forest. She spotted a dark skinned six armed man attempting to climb under a trunk. With a loud growl, Temari struck her fan forward releasing a cyclone at the arachnid ninja. _The girl… _After confirming his demise, the blonde sprang back in the direction where Tenten fell.

* * *

Dodging another barrage of larger and faster bone projectiles, he dodged behind a larger tree to catch his breath. _None of my ninjutsu or taijutsu is getting through to this guy. Even if I hit him, his bones absorb most the blow and he can protect all vital spots with them. _Genma dived away as a giant skeletal spike erupted from the ground devastating the tree he had used for cover. _And that curse mark, he seems to be drawing more on it now. _

The jounin frowned when the intricate black pattern spread over the being of his bone using opponent and his features turned into something out of a nightmare. _That's something I haven't seen before… _The next volley of attacks, Genma had to focus everything on defense and staying out of harms way from the field of bones erupting from the earth in an attempt to skewer him.

His eyes widened when he sensed his opponents ploy, and tried to verify his fears running up the side of one of the larger rib-like attacks. _I'll be trapped at this rate!_ Launching himself over, he skipped along the tops and held his breath as the scenery around him emulated one giant fly trap. _I guess this is it. _He prepared seals for one last ninjutsu in attempt to perhaps blast the incoming spikes back… but they never came.

Surprised, he turned his head toward his opponent who stood still, eyes staring unblinkingly forward his body merged with the ground. A trail of blood followed down from his mouth dribbling to his chest. _He… died mid battle? _He let out his breath in a relieved gasp. _Jeez, it doesn't get much closer than that… Have to go help Tenten and the others now! _

* * *

Hauling the pair of bundles on his back, Kankuro sprinted along the ground through another section of the forest. _Gaara sure decided a fine time to turn over a new leaf. Tsh, dragging me out here to fight and save people we don't even know. _Stopping for a moment, he listened intently ahead. The sound of trees crashing down and splintering wood echoed across the ravine. _Almost there…_

The earth shook, and he nearly lost his balanced glancing ahead at the towering monstrosity. _That… is one of the Konoha nins. The fatty that was beaten by the Sound genin Gaara was supposed to fight. _Chouji stomped his feet toward an unseen opponent as Kankuro neared the battlefield. _I can't go in too reckless, he may think I'm an enemy._

From his vantage point, the sight of the giant Akimichi made him wonder if he even needed help. Then he noticed the deep haggard breaths, and a grunt of pain as the incredibly large Chouji slammed into the ground shrinking to his normal size. _Shit, he's actually going all out and losing. _Jumping ahead he focused on the large dark skinned horned opponent. _That tubby is too large to trap and skewer, I'll have to use ranged weaponry and whittle him down._

From his hidden position under a leafy branch, he let loose his two puppets surrounding the unaware enemy. The long chakra strings would give him the advantage of remaining veiled while assaulting the all-brawn looking Sound ninja. _Make it in time!_ His support puppet flew through the air to intercept the attack only for its main body to be smashed into splinters – the large opponent's blow had continued on crushing the unmoving Chouji.

Mentally growling, he controlled the independent parts of the broken puppet, and wheeled the other into position launching a barrage of poison tipped projectiles catching the man in the back. Roaring in pain, the horned opponent stomped on the earth, and used a large section as a shield against the barrage of blows. Kankuro began quick thrusts in several directions of the many blades bleeding the enemy to death. _The poison and stabs didn't kill him. If I was fighting him one on one and he knew the general area I was, he'd of won easily. _He swallowed slowly seeing the punishment the foe was able to absorb and his raw strength and earth ninjutsu.

_Now!_ Noticing his opponent's movement was growing slower, and he'd be unable to stop his full assault – he disassembled both puppets and sent all the pieces blades out killing the man from several directions in a fountain of blood. The horns receded revealing a battered and bleeding carcass of a large pale skinned man. His eyes scanned the field spotting what he recognized as the blonde Konoha kunoichi's broken body from the preliminaries crumpled against the base of a tree. _I may be too late to help either of them…_ His eyes followed back to the Akimichi, and ran toward him - unable to see any sign of breathing.

* * *

Gathering lightning chakra in his hand, Kakashi began to perform his raikiri. His normal eye flashed his unspoken intentions to his comrade and spandex wearing rival. _Gai, I'll try to give you the time you need. Orochimaru is just toying with us – he could of summoned snakes… or worse if his goal was to kill us by now. _His hand burned with the electrical glow, lighting the dark area and he gathered chakra in his legs for a mad dash toward the snake sannin… whom began charging his arm up in a similar manner. _My own move used against me…_

Gai took his cue, and crossing his arms in front of him began forcing his chakra gates open. Energy swirled around him, a strong wind circling and the earth cracked. His skin grew dark from the biologic change of his blood and chakra system spreading forcibly through his system. Muscles and veins bulging, Maito Gai burst into action with his completion of the initial gates opened. Kakashi used all of his speed and thrust his chidori toward Orochimaru's.

A deafening thunderclap echoed across the landscape and he felt his arm and hand begin to tear up through the sheer power of the collisions of the attack. Sparing no moment, Kakashi leapt backwards while Gai caught Orochimaru in a strong taijutsu barrage in a seemingly impossible high speed combo. Their pale opponent roared in pain rolling with each punch and kick recoiling from the mighty blows – his inhuman body bending in unnatural ways.

Finally Gai released the view gate, and in a bright aura of light, began a rapid series of punches setting Orochimaru in flame. Kakashi caught his breath, quietly observing and scanning the area in case the bane of Konoha somehow managed to escape or survive Gai's morning peacock attack. The broken pale visage collapsed on the ground and Gai landed next to him panting heavily. His was face flushed, energy spent, and his muscles torn – he wavered on his feet putting his arm out in case the battle continued.

Sharingan focusing, Kakashi confirmed their worst fears – the devastated body melted away into mud. _He could use the replacement so fast; I could scarcely detect it with the sharingan. _Nearly spent, both jounin knew they could not win this battle now. Gathering what was left of their strength they squared off ready to meet their dooms. "Orochimaru – you are not fit to have the title of Sannin anymore!"

Both jounins turned their heads to the new arrival. "Jiraiya-sama!"

The white-haired toad sage stood tall staring down his snake counterpart. "So you've come. You have saved me the trouble of hunting you down, Jiraiya!" Both sannin went through a series of seals, causing Kakashi and Gai to leap backward. The gargantuan bodies of Manda and Gamabunta cast long shadows over the ruined forest under the moonlight.

Speaking quietly to his partner Kakashi tossed him a soldier pill. "Gai, Jiraiya-sama won't be able to win this alone. We have to be ready to back him up. Rest up your strength for a bit." _Did Jiraiya come alone? _One thing Kakashi knew was that the battle with Orochimaru had just entered an entirely new level.

* * *

"Sakura-chan… I think we should split up." She nearly lost her footing as the trio dashed toward sounds of battle. 

She sank at the words. "N-Naruto? What do you mean?"

"Ero-sennin said you were learning how to heal… our friends might need it. I can send some kage bunshin with you. Gaara and I can go help Ero-sennin, while you help our other friends?" He offered. _He's right… I would be more useful there. _She didn't miss the hidden purpose of Naruto's plan either. He didn't want her anywhere near the sannin's possible battle. Not even slowing his stride, two kage bunshin poofed into existence flanking her.

She sighed defeated nodding. "Naruto… be careful." And split away from her friend with two of his clones as an escort. Soon she came to an area where it looked like something huge had batted away and smashed trees as if they were toys and surveyed the destruction.

One of the Narutos tapped her on the shoulder and pointed._ Is that Chouji?_ She gasped running toward the black shrouded Sand genin kneeling over a still Chouji. Kankuro turned at the noise. "You guys are here. I trust Gaara found you? I'm afraid I may have been too late." He solemnly replied, pointing toward a large tree not far away.

Her jade eyes followed his finger trailing up the broken earth and locked on the point of interest. Her heart froze when she recognized the tuft of pale blonde hair crowning the heap. "Oh god, Ino!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry... enjoy the second installment of "all time evil-ish cliffies". Blah… these action chapters really take a lot out of me. I found it really hard to get into the spirit of this one, and I just wanted some of the battles to end so I may have skimped a bit. 

And just who knows who may not have survived… And note: I didn't go into Chouji's battle for a reason - his fighting would be hard to describe, and you've already seen him fight. Also the outcome is different because Chouji did not have his super chakra pills. Remember this fic took place from the final matches (he was just released from the hospital and was a spectator, no reason to believe he'd have them on his person.)

Just a warning – I will probably have the time skip in 1-3 more chapters – depends how things go while I write. I may even have one chapter _as_ the timeskip.


	14. Chapter 14

Dislcaimer: I don't own anything native to the Naruto world.

* * *

The wind roared in anticipation of the clash of the two students of the Sandaime Hokage. Staring sternly at each other, the ex teammates on their respective gargantuan summons sprang into action. The giant Manda uncoiled and slithered away from a downward slash of Gamabunta and his massive dirk. The earth shook with the great movement of the beasts' attacks. Trading attacks and techniques, both sannins and summons fought a fierce battle changing the once forest landscape into a desolate wasteland, complete with freshly formed cliffs and valleys. 

Gamabunta dived high into the air upward from the snaking tail of Manda, and began spitting a large quantity of oil. Jiraiya complemented the attack with a teamwork fireball, and the air was set ablaze with the great flame. The night sky was alight as if a second sun was crashing into the land. Kakashi and Gai witnessing the fight from the ground could only stare in awe – despite their status as two of Konoha's greatest ninja, neither could compete with the raw potential of the large summons.

Jiraiya 's eyes narrowed during Gamabunta's descent to the earth, ready to spring away when Manda would next strike – having predicted the snake's escape from discarding its outer skin. Moments later the giant maw of the purple monstrosity advanced to intercept. Gamabunta replied by shooting a giant water bullet straight down his rivals throat. The startled snake thrashed its head, reflexively closing its mouth to have the giant frog land on top crushing his skull.

With a deep guttural growl, the snake boss was unsummoned. Orochimaru cursed his cowardly and irritating summon, running a scarce amount of blood up the sides of his arm and rapidly performing seals. A moment later three giant brown snakes materialized. Jiraiya quickly responded turning the ground underneath two of the larger snakes into a massive hellish swamp submerging them under the earth.

The last of the snakes struck out at the frog duo, forcing them to jump backward. Using another powerful water bullet, the pressure of which smashed the final snake, Gamabunta exhausted his chakra stores. Orochimaru dashed toward Jiraiya as the frog boss dismissed himself.

Jiraiya readied himself for the incoming attack pausing as a wall of sand appeared in front of him. "Ero-sennin!" Naruto and Gaara appeared riding on top of the earthen cloud.

"Naruto! He's out of your league! Stay back, only a sannin like myself or Tsunade can challenge him now." The white haired man bellowed to his student.

"Kukuku… this is an interesting turn of events. Jiraiya… the Kyuubi brat, and Kakashi all in one place together against me." Naruto stared into the black and crimson sharingan of Orochimaru. He froze in realization that Sasuke may really be gone forever. "I think I know someone who'd love to meet you three again." Jiraiya's eyes widened at the declaration as Orochimaru began his technique.

"Naruto, Kakashi… ALL OF YOU! Get out of here NOW!" He frantically shouted, performing a fireball jutsu to attempt to stop his snake counterpart. A large coffin erupted from the earth intercepting the flame and was unsigned by the heat. Jiraiya focused his will attempting to cancel the technique only to fail. Naruto only stared in wonder at what was happening, pondering who Orochimaru could mean that he and Jiraiya had in common.

The coffin opened revealing a tall, pale and dry from death's sleep, blond man. The Konoha shinobi all froze at the sight. Naruto questioned to the air, "The Yondaime?"

Tears streamed down Jiraiya and Kakashi's cheeks. "Minato…"

The sickly looking new arrival scanned his surroundings and his eyes narrowed on the young Uzumaki. His voice, soft yet commanding echoed across the trees. He looked at his hands and then back to the boy. "It seems I was brought here through forbidden means, as my will is not my own. Naruto? My son… How I wished I could see you grow. You look strong and will become great... but please leave here at once!"

Naruto quivered at the words choking out, "Son… you were my f-father?"

A pained look crossed the elder blond's face. "I do not deserve that title, as no father would ever give a son the burden I did."

"A touching family moment! It will be entertaining to watch the father kill his son and his sensei and student!" The insane sannin cackled madly, placing a sealed kunai into the back of the Yondaime Hokage's head. Color and strength returned to his features upon entry of the seal, and his cool sapphire eyes hardened his gaze locked on his son. "Now kill them all!" Gaara tensed at the unpleasant reunion, discharging more sand from his gourd in anticipation.

It was at that moment that one of Naruto's kage bunshin with Sakura unsummoned itself, giving him news of what she had found. The fate of his friends angered him further, hot tears searing down his cheeks realizing that the man that sentenced him to a life of being shunned, the man he looked up to and dreamed of surpassing, was the same man he wished was always there – his father.

His emotions went in flux, the Kyuubi's chakra clawing its way to the surface. The foul red demonic energy swirled around his body, giving even the calm Gaara pause and a moment of fear. His face elongated, the whisker marks becoming more pronounced, and his posture slouched into a feral stance. The Yondaime charged forward, upon Orochimaru's will and Naruto intercepted the man with blinding speed and clawed hands in a fierce grapple. A blazing flame of red tails swirled around Naruto in a burning shield of hellfire. Kakashi and Gai remained frozen at the sight, while Jiraiya watched forward and roared to their opponent. "Naruto… Orochimaru, this is unforgivable!" None of them could bring themselves to interfere with the berserk Naruto and undead Yondaime – not that they had any method of doing so if they could in their exhausted states.

The greatest of the Hokages and his son engaged in a rapid combat, colliding with each other in fierce strikes. Explosions and chakra flared across the sky, with a deafening clamor with each meeting of the super powers.

After a fierce combat of both shinobi utilizing their raw power and chakra alone, they squared off. Each one began to form a rasengan. The Yondaime's eyes widened in a pained smile at the approach of his son's Kyuubi-rasengan. "Naruto. I'm sorry, grow strong!" Using the last of his will he stayed his arm, allowing the incoming ball of swirling demonic power storm through his body.

Naruto recoiled in shock and fear of what he had just done, his berserker rage quickly abating in a wailing cry of anguish. The other observers remained wide eyed witnessing the event as the greatest of the Hokages was ground into a mist of swirling blood and energy. With the emotional shock and Naruto's energy expended, he collapsed on the ground backwards unconscious.

Orochimaru growled at the failure of his summon, underestimating the will of the Yondaime and the power of the Kyuubi vessel, and sought to end the boy's life before he could recover.

However Orochimaru's body hesitated unable to deliver the final blow at that moment. Inwardly cursing, he realized the transfer from Sasuke was too fresh, and the small part of the Uchiha's subconsciousness presented a small delay on his desires. Although this problem would be remedied with the passage of time when the last corners of the Uchiha's mind would be fully devoured.

Using this hesitation, the Sound leader took note of his surroundings - notably Jiraiya dashing forward to cover Naruto. A moment later he also realized the presence of a third party chakra signature which he recognized as the chief spy of Akatsuki. Realizing with two jinchuuriki present, the infernal organization may prove to be a trouble and combine to eliminate him. He still lacked the mangekyo, and his chakra was low after testing his sharingan against the best of Konoha. He had no doubt that if one was present it was likely a second, and they would waste no time in preventing him from killing a pawn in their long term goals.

Yes, he decided, his purpose this day was already attained – the sharingan worked beautifully. The Konoha insects here proved no real threat to his future, and it'd be interesting to watch them scurry and hide in dark places living like cockroaches. With a sneer he withdrew from the battlefield, granting the exhausted Leaf refugees a well earned – but costly victory.

* * *

Genma overlooked the section of the forest where the Jiraiya's group had initially split up, and where Tenten should be. The forest here was completely flattened, horizontal slashes through the thick trunks as if a giant blade of wind cleaved across the terrain. His sharp eyes caught sight of a tall blonde, a large fan strapped to her back hovering over a fallen form over blood drenched ground. He instantly recognized the Sand shinobi, and descended with wrath toward her. 

The blonde wind user spun at his approach holding her fan in front of her defensively. "Wait! I'm trying to help the girl!"

He stayed his arm coldly staring at Temari. "You were one of those that helped with the destruction of Konoha. You were in league with Orochimaru then, why not now?"

"Just listen please. We were tricked by the Sound, Orochimaru impersonated our father, the Kazekage. This girl will die soon if she isn't cared for. Her lung was nicked and she's lost too much blood. I already took care of her opponent, but I don't think she can be saved!" Genma's eyes narrowed at the explanation, and he dashed forward kneeling over the fallen Tenten. Not lowering his guard he checked her vitals and began examining. He pulled out a long bandana and began using it to staunch the wound. _This looks like a mortal wound… Even with a well trained medic nearby, I don't think she'd be able to pull through. I'm sorry Tenten… If only I could have ended my battle sooner._

* * *

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Sakura knelt over her fallen rival and friend. _Please live Ino! _She checked her life signs, finding a faint heartbeat before moving on to further diagnostics. _Her ribs and arms appear to be broken, and her right arm is dislocated from a crushed shoulder. There could also be internal bleeding._ Sakura took a deep breath, and practiced what little she knew of healing, pouring chakra with a few seals, a soft green glow enveloping her hands. Carefully she probed the technique through the body of the blonde repairing what she could. 

After intense minutes where sweat and tears dripped down her face, she wiped her forehead. "Sakura-chan? Is Ino alright?"

She shivered, and shakily replied. "I-I think she'll live. I can't do anything for her bones though… I just don't know enough!" She broke into sobs, with one of the Naruto bunshins resting his hands on her shoulder. "I still have to look at Chouji…"

The black shrouded puppeteer shook his head and quietly said. "No use I'm afraid. He's dead. His windpipe was completely crushed."

"Damnit!" The second Naruto clone screamed and unsummoned himself at the news after glancing at the still corpse of Chouji.

The grip on her shoulder tightened painfully and she turned questioningly to the remaining replication. "N-Naruto that hurts…" Her eyes widened seeing his eyes a deep bloody ruby red, the whiskers darkening. _What's happening to him?_ A moment later a flare of malevolent and burning chakra erupted around the doppelganger knocking her to the ground. When she looked up again, the kage bunshin was already gone. _The Kyuubi… Something is happening to Naruto!_

She started to stand up, ready to dart where Naruto and Gaara were headed when Kankuro stopped her. "Your friend here needs you more." He gestured to Ino. The sand genin continued. "I wouldn't worry so much about that kid. Gaara is with him and they are both strong. Besides, I don't think that guy would forgive himself if you get hurt accidentally by his demon form."

Sakura frowned staring at the unconscious face of the crumpled blonde. _I'm still not strong enough to help Naruto. I can't even do much for Ino… and Chouji… Why did all of this happen? _"We should stay put then… until Naruto and the others come back." She tried to convince herself. _Because they will come back…_

* * *

A/N: Alright, that should end the evil cliffhanger streak. Next chapter is the aftermath, the discussion, and the plan. The timeskip should come after that. Again, fight scenes are not my strongpoint, so if the battles seem rushed… I was more intending to get enough of the flow described you can picture and fill in the blanks with your own imagination. 

Just some notes. When I realized that my battle had brought a prime Orochimaru against Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Naruto among others, I realized that being the emotional torturer and all around evil-guy he is… He wouldn't hesitate to summon the Yondaime (which he showed he was capable of during his battle with the Sandaime.)

Note: I am not suggesting that Naruto is a match for his father etc. In a proper battle, I believe Minato could have easily crushed all of them if he utilized his techniques. It was not my intention to downplay him. Naruto was just shy of turning to mini-Kyuubi at this point, and was completely berserk. The two only engaged in high speed taijutsu up till the rasengan meeting. This was meant to be more of an emotional moment.

Also, Orochimaru _could_ have still killed Naruto. It was a _hesitation_ not a "can't". But with this small delay, he noticed the presence of Zetsu, and with the regrouping Leaf nins (Kakashi and Gai being somewhat recovered by now) performed a tactical retreat. Plus, I think his personality for toying with his opponents would support this action as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Dislcaimer: I don't own anything native to the Naruto world.

* * *

"Kakashi, Gai, are you alright?" They both nodded in affirmation. Jiraiya slung the unconscious Naruto over his shoulder and glanced toward the crimson haired sand manipulator. "Gaara of the Sand Village right? Would you be up for coming with us? I think we would all benefit from a mutual explanation." He explained the city where Tsunade was currently staying to the group.

"Yes. We have much to discuss. My siblings were helping others in the forest, there may be fights still going on." Gaara curtly, descending to the ground on his cloud of sand.

"Jiraiya-sama! You know where Tsunade-sama is? I have a most youthful student who needs her attention! His dreams and future ride on her ability! I had to try hard to convince him to stay in the safety of a lodge not far from here." The enthusiastic spandex wearing Green Beast of Konoha half-shouted at the gathering.

The sannin rolled his eyes and waved his hand muttering. "Yes Gai. Fetch your student, come we have to find the others. Orochimaru is not the only strong power present, and we're in danger if we stay. What troubles me is why he withdrew…"

"Yes!" Gai stormed off with a burst of energy he lacked just moments before to fetch his prized subordinate.

"Chouji and Ino were with us; when Orochimaru appeared we had them run in this direction." Kakashi gestured toward a section of the forest still standing. The jounin-sensei performed a series of seals for the summoning jutsu. A small cloud of smoke revealed Pakkun appearing where his palm was set. "Pakkun, can you find any nearby Konoha shinobi and tell them to rendezvous toward the west. We'll make our way there to meet up with Tsunade-sama. Also, be sure to find Gai and show him where we're going."

The brown pug saluted before catching sight of a certain blond, and hesitated from dashing off. "Naruto! Are Sasuke and Sakura alright then?"

"I'm afraid you just missed Sasuke… but he will never be the Sasuke we knew again." The pug frowned knowing what his master implied. Looking over the small gathering and quirking a small eyebrow up at Gaara, Pakkun turned and dashed toward the humanoid scents he detected.

Kakashi, Gaara, and Jiraiya carrying Naruto sped towards where Ino and Chouji had retreated earlier. Within minutes they arrived at a section where the trees were swept away and crushed – their trunks snapped in half by something massive. A figure shrouded in full black spun to meet them his hands out in a curious stance before sighing. "Gaara! We have one dead, one serious or critical." Recognizing the genin as Kankuro, Naruto's two senseis ran past the lone sand nin at his news.

Kakashi saw a sobbing Sakura and moved up. "Sakura?" She whipped around and saw Naruto.

"Naruto! What's wrong with him?" She stood trembling.

Kakashi scanned the clearing and saw the still form of Chouji. A pang of sadness and guilt hit him, then his eye traced to the fallen Yamanaka. "I'm glad you are fine Sakura. Naruto will be ok… he's more emotionally hurt than anything right now I'm afraid. How is Ino?"

"She isn't in danger of dying now… I hope. Though most of the bones in her upper body are broken or fractured I think! Why did all of this happen, Kakashi-sensei!" She shrieked falling to her knees, her eyes puffy and sore. The silver-haired jounin patted her head in a comforting gesture.

A growing deposit of sand began to form underneath Ino, gently lifting her up on a soft bed of earth. Jiraiya nodded in approval lifting his pupil up. "Kakashi, take Naruto. I'll grab Chouji. Sakura, we're going back to Tsunade. We'll be able to discuss this and rest then ok? Are you hurt?" She shook her head and moved to follow, rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

* * *

"Well are we just going to stand here and let her die? We have to get her help!" Genma frowned considering their options. He could move fast enough to get her to Tsunade, if his stamina lasted carrying her – but the journey would likely kill the girl through the jostles of the pace he'd have to set. _But if I have to try…_

"There's Konoha's best medic in a town not far. I'm just afraid that the pace will finish her." He started to bend over to scoop her up only to have Temari stop him with an arm out.

She smiled and set down her fan. "I have a better idea. You lead, and I'll follow. I have enough chakra to fly for a bit. It should be a gentler journey." _That just might work…_ Genma acknowledged the plan, and gently scooted the dying brunette onto the edge of the giant fan.

After Temari knelt over her, a cool wind picked up and the tool began to slowly rise into the air bearing the two kunoichi. "Let's move!" Genma dashed through the cleared forest – courtesy of the wind using Sand nin – toward the town Tenten's last hope lay in. He moved as quickly as he could, occasionally glancing backward relieved to see the flying Temari was able to keep up with him. _What a convenient ability._

"Genma!" He glanced to the side to the small dog that called his name. He slowed his step only long enough to converse with the summoned messenger scout. "I see you're already heading in that direction." The pug glanced upward toward the pair on the fan, "Kakashi told me to inform you that the rendezvous is on the way to Tsunade."

"Tell him we won't have time to stop, Tenten is in critical. We'll meet after the town." Genma stated, resuming to his full speed. The dog nodded, and wheeled back around to search for Gai.

* * *

Downing another cup of sake, Tsunade grumbled having won nearly every game during the time she had allotted for slots. A rare winning streak like this usually foreshadowed a terrible happening. This foreboding occurrence had ruined all possible enjoyment. The knowledge that a dangerous shadow loomed over the two genin that had unceremoniously barged into her life had made her restless and unable to focus on her life of hedonism. _If Jiraiya gets them killed, I'll kill him!_ She stretched out in the large chair of her hotel room yawning like a cat while drowning out Shizune's continual chiding about their budget being in jeopardy despite her day's luck and winnings.

A soft knock on the door had her furrowing her brow in frustration with her pounding headache. "Enter." She felt a small weight lift from her shoulders seeing Genma. _Good, they're back. _Then an unfamiliar attractive blonde girl sporting a Sand hitae-ate followed behind him, supporting a giant fan acting like a stretcher for another girl whom she recognized as Tenten. The clothes of the bun-haired girl were soaked with blood, the dark red liquid caked on top of the fan. She shivered falling backward in the chair.

"Genma-san! Bring her over here! What happened, where's Jiraiya-sama and the others?" Shizune rapidly did seals and began to tend to the girl. She frowned and poured healing chakra into the gaping wound. "Tsunade-sama, she is in critical condition. I will need your help with this!" The brunette glanced toward the blonde sannin and frowned.

Tsunade swallowed and remembered the determination Naruto and Sakura still held despite losing everything. _A little blood won't stop me today. _She shakily approached the girl and winced seeing the wound, gathering her control and chakra to assist in closing the wounds. "We had some inhuman opponents. Cursed seals I'm guessing. Jiraiya-sama and the others should arrive soon. We hurried due to Tenten's condition… will you be able to save her?"

"We will do all we can." Tsunade affirmed, and the two medics went to work before their audience.

* * *

She kept pace as well as she could, three out of four of her companions carrying a burden of one of her friends. _One that will never awake again… Chouji was so kind and caring. _Sakura found the travel maddening, not knowing how Naruto was and seeing Ino's pained face and shallow breathing. _I'm just not strong enough yet. And I'm worried about what Kakashi-sensei said._ Her heart skipped a beat when Naruto began to stir against Kakashi's back, lazily opening his eyes. Words froze in her throat though – not knowing what to say so they continued their journey in silence.

The walls and buildings of the city were a welcomed sight for the Haruno. She followed the older generation quietly, walking behind the large gourd of Gaara and the wrapped puppets of Kankuro next to an eerily quiet and defeated looking Naruto. She frowned and squeezed his hand hoping to get some reaction or smile but he simply glanced at her nodding softly. His large eyes were now dull and lackluster instead of their normal shining crystal blue. _Is he like this because of Chouji and Ino?_

When they reached the large suite that Tsunade was living in, she noted that Genma's group was already present. She recognized Temari sitting quietly to the side with her legs crossed carefully studying them. Genma sat quietly next to Shizune and her master Tsunade lounged wearily in a high-backed chair. Sakura then noticed a tightly bandaged Tenten lying flat on her back on a bed. "Sakura-san! Naruto-kun!" The voice she recognized instantly and she turned, spotting the young Gai-clone – still with a cast on his leg and arm – next to his sensei.

"Lee-san, you're alive!" She frowned remembering his injuries from Gaara and carefully glanced at the red haired Sand-nin.

Lee flinched at seeing his last opponent and tightened his fingers. "Gaara-san…"

"We can have a reunion later. Jiraiya, who is injured the most?" The stern voice of Tsunade cut short the greetings.

"The blonde here. This one… didn't make it." He gestured to Chouji, setting his serene form carefully on the floor. The leaf shinobi bowed their heads sadly for a moment, while Ino was laid out on the other bed by a flatbed of sand.

Tsunade pulled herself out of her chair and began to examine Ino. "I'll take care of her. I'll be listening, so conduct your meeting."

Jiraiya leaned against the closed door and nodded thoughtfully. "Orochimaru has the sharingan." Sakura froze at the words and caught Naruto wincing. _Sasuke… he really is gone now. _"This makes him far more dangerous than you would believe. I think it was clear that he was using us to test his new eyes, and had he intended to we may all be dead right now. Except, thanks to the Sand's intervention, and a third party's presence on the field."

Kakashi stretched out his shoulders, and responded, "A third party?"

"Yes. I believe Akatsuki was monitoring the fight. They are an organization of S-class missing nin's and their goals for now involve getting the…" His eyes centered on Naruto and Gaara. Naruto's hand clenched at his stomach squeezing his jacket, while Gaara remained still, staring forward unblinkingly. "There's very few of us, and possible others out there. We will be hunted and I think it'd be wise if we are not all in one spot and stay hidden for a while yet."

The jounin began to nod at the statement and Sakura glanced warily at the quiet expressions. Then Gaara spoke up, "The Sand village will offer asylum for any of those that will seek it. We have much to atone for. Orochimaru killed and impersonated the late Kazekage and engineered our betrayal of Konoha without our knowledge. I will see to it that any Leaf shinobi will be welcome within our village."

Sakura frowned seeing the speculative looks of the others – mainly the adults. Kakashi answered in his usual lazy voice. "That's a gracious offer Gaara-san. But please don't be offended if we're skeptical of your offer. I think most citizens of Konoha would be hesitant at this point in time on how events have unfolded. I know your intentions are good, and you came to our aid… but our people are scattered and broken – and won't regain their trust so easily."

Gaara nodded as if he expected the answer and remained quiet. Jiraiya continued his outlook on the situation. "It may get worse with Orochimaru. I believe it is quite possible he knows how to attain the mangekyou. I do not know the nature of his body technique, but from what I know of those cursed eyes is that the death of a best friend unlocks the true potential. Since it is Sasuke's body… that could mean Naruto, if I'm not mistaken. While if it is Orochimaru's... it may be one of his lieutenants, or perhaps myself or Tsunade. He sees us as a game I think, and will not lessen on his attempts to hunt the Leaf."

Sakura processed the words. _He'll be after Naruto? The mangekyou… is that what Sasuke's brother had? _Jiraiya sighed and leaned against a wall. "I believe it best if we split into small two to four man cells. We hide our identities as Leaf shinobi, and we'll devise a way to stay in contact with each other. I think given your… status and intervention, Gaara, you can be included in on our plans, as you share two common enemies with us now." The addressed nin nodded and waited for the toad hermit to continue. "Now using some form of messenger would be too risky. We'd need some method of getting information out in an unexpected way that doesn't involve travel on our parts."

The gathering remained silent for several minutes. _A messenger bird system could backfire, plus it'd be best if we don't know where the others are…_ Sakura frowned; this only made things more difficult. Staying in contact with people you didn't even know where they'd be was not an easy thing. Naruto grumbled slouching back. "Nearly all of you are perverts, why not use that stupid book you write Ero-sennin?" _Book? _Her mind conjured an image of a giggling Kakashi over his orange book. _Jiraiya-sama writes that… trash?_

The perverted sannin slapped his thigh and stood upright. "That's a genius idea Naruto, perhaps you have potential yet! I can put a code in it and when new volumes are published, non shinobi will circulate the copies and you can pick them up in nearly any town!"

"Oi, Jiraiya – it's a good plan but… if I find you're using this as an excuse for peeking…" Tsunade glared up from Ino's bedside, leaving the threat hanging in the air.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Tsunade-hime!" He chuckled nervously trying to shrink into the wall. Turning serious he scanned the gathering, "Now who here reads the book?"

Sakura was not surprised to see Kakashi pull out his copy waving it in the air. This earned him a disapproving unyouthful tsk from Gai. She was surprised when Genma also raised a copy. Then she was completely floored when Gaara reached into his pocket… "You write this…? Perhaps you could sign my copy then." Sakura and Naruto's eyes twitched. _Naruto is right, everyone here is a pervert, shannaro!_ _And I just learned more about Gaara than I ever wanted to know!_ The rest of the ninjas held smirks or similar stunned expressions at the revelation.

Tsunade mumbled to herself. "I think I remember another reason why I left Konoha…"

Sakura quietly listened for the remainder of the meeting. Genma had volunteered to take Tenten as a personal student on a long trip once she was able. The Sand trio would be returning, and volunteered to host any emergency communication needed. Kakashi learned that his _cute_ genin had found new masters in the sannin and felt guilty about Ino and Chouji's ill fate and thus desired to train and protect Ino after she recovered where he failed with his previous students. Gai had begged Tsunade to take a look at Lee but the sannin didn't believe she could help him at the moment, much to his disappointment.

Night approached, and the gathering soon retired to their separate rooms. Sakura found herself alone with the brooding Naruto. The blond had been relatively quiet since he left her with Kankuro and apparently had succumbed to the Kyuubi. "Naruto… are you upset about Chouji… and Sasuke?"

He stared forward quietly. "Part of it… I met my father Sakura-chan…" She gasped. _His father? He's an orphan no? Weren't they fighting Orochimaru? He wasn't gone that long…_ "I killed him… I don't remember what I was thinking. I just felt overwhelming anger and sadness and we fought. The Kyuubi… my father Sakura-chan!"

A single tear rolled down his cheek. "Naruto… you should talk about it. I didn't know you knew who your parents were. How did you meet him?"

His fists clenched and she saw red flash in his cool blue eyes. "Orochimaru… he summoned and controlled him, I don't know how! His coffin! The Yondaime Hokage… he called me son. He said he was sorry… and he let me kill him!" He was sobbing with his face pressed into his hands. _The Yondaime was his father...? Of course… they look so alike, how did no one realize that? Orochimaru…_

She pulled him into a tight hug. "Naruto… I'm so sorry!" She searched her mind for comforting words. "He was already dead. I'm sure he didn't want to fight you of all people. You have a great man as a father and you'd make him proud… It's ok to cry Naruto!" Tears spilled down her own eyes as she hiccupped into his shoulder, her face pressed into his neck. "You still have people that need you though. People you want to protect right? We'll get Orochimaru for this…"

He squeezed her tightly and she felt so warm. "Thanks Sakura-chan I needed to hear that… I just always wanted to know my parents. And now the only memory I have of him is fighting against him with that pained look on his face and…" He sighed and backed away. "Things are going to be different now too… Sasuke… he's gone, damnit!" She nodded slowly sitting next to him. "Ero-sennin thinks Akatsuki is going to come after me soon… and Orochimaru too. He said he is going to take me and train me more. We'll be hiding and searching for our other friends on the move."

She shivered – she knew this was coming from the earlier conversation. "I know… N-Naruto, I want you to promise again that you'll come back to me. I'll be stronger when we meet again, and I'll never be a burden."

He stood up and faced her. Naruto's eyes shone with purpose, studying her face intently. After a moment he gave her a solemn genuine smile reserved just for her. "I promise Sakura-chan, nothing will stop me from returning. Not even death. It's the promise of a lifetime."

Her heart leapt at his words, and she dived on top of him, casting her arms around his neck. The distance between them waned and before he knew what was happening, her lips tenderly claimed his, kissing him intensely. A moment later the stunned blond came to his senses. His arms cradled her balanced across his lap, his hands softly stroking her pink tresses, while he closed his eyes and returned kiss. It was a clumsy show of affection; neither having much experience in the matter, but served well to release the burning tension that had formed between them since that fateful day.

When she tore her lips off his, her emerald eyes met his and she draped her arms over his shoulders. His cheeks were tinged peek with a blush at her forwardness and closeness. He questioned in a cracking voice "Sa-Sakura-chan?"

She put her finger to his lips shushing him. "And this is our promise for the two of us. When you get back, we'll face the world together forever. Ok Naruto?" He smiled softly and pulled her close. The sparkle in his ocean blue eyes gave her all the answer she needed. Sakura gently rested her forehead to his and they sat quietly cuddling for the remainder of the night.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter – The time skip details. It may be in a slightly different format (haven't decided). It will basically list major events for both Sakura and Naruto during their separation. The next update on this will not be out for a while though I'm afraid (a while for me anyway, possibly a weekish?). And I regret to inform those readers of Mind of Others that I am more or less placing it on a hiatus. While I do have some ideas for it, I think it is now at a comfortable stopping point and I'm temporarily out of gas on its writing.

Another note - the main focus of this story is on Naruto and Sakura, and I won't be getting much into the development and emotions of their comrades. When they are around, I will be sure to have them remain in character (and act according to the events that have happened, so some changes in their personalities may be apparent).

Finally, a big thanks to all my reviewers and readers. Your comments and support is always welcomed and appreciated. A special thanks to SerasCain, who not only has helped restructure some of my later chapters but also leant an ear in discussion for many of my long term ideas for this piece.

Also, I am pleased to announce that SerasCain and I are starting the process for what may be an epic Naruto fic. Details will come later with the prologue, but this piece will focus on Naruto and Ino in a "what if" plot of the canon world – similar to _All I Have Left_. However, there will be non-canon and quite original results and challenges for the characters from the 'what if' change. Quite the teaser eh?


	16. Chapter 16

Dislcaimer: I don't own anything native to the Naruto world.

* * *

Sakura squinted at the bright ray of morning light through the open window. Turning away from the annoyance, she grumbled slowly rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before noticing she was neatly tucked into bed. Realizing that she fell asleep on top of Naruto, her heart sank and she searched about. Only the soft snores of Ino and light breathing of Tenten broke the morning silence. Spying a parchment on the small nightstand, Sakura cast for it and pulled the note close reading it fervently. 

_Sakura-chan,_

_Ero-sennin said we had to move early in the morning. You looked so peaceful asleep, so I didn't want to wake you. Don't worry, I'll be back someday – it's my promise of a lifetime! I'll try to get Ero-sennin to allow me to send you some letters sometime. _

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Pulling the paper to her chest she bit her lip fiercely. _That idiot, he should of woken me to say bye. __**Shannaro!**_ Inner-Sakura growled in agreement. She stared forward for a long while until a wheezing cough and pained moan broke her out of her Naruto-withdrawal regret. "S'kura?"

Immediately brightening, she hopped off her bed to stand next to her blonde rival and friend. "Ino, you're awake! You gave me such a scare!"

The wounded blonde tried to sit up, failing miserably with a loud whimper with both arms bound in tight casts. "I'm glad to see you too Sakura… What happened? Where the hell am I?"

Sakura frowned, and sat on the side of the bed. _I didn't want to be the one to tell her… _"Ino… You won't be moving for a while. Your arms were broken and dislocated, and you have a few cracked ribs. And…"

The crestfallen Ino interrupted her, "Where's Chouji and Kakashi and Gai-senseis? Who was that guy… he said something about Sasuke-kun!"

Swallowing, Sakura stared forward. "Let me finish Ino… Kakashi and Gai-senseis are fine. But… This is hard to say… Chouji passed away." She choked out, Ino wavering at the news. "And Sasuke is gone too… he's the reason why all this happened." She clenched her fists tightly. "Orochimaru is in Sasuke's body… that was his sharingan."

Tears started to form at the blonde's eyes as she stared blankly upward toward the ceiling. "Is everyone gone Sakura… are we all who are left? Why did this happen…"

The rosette shook her head. "Tenten is right here, although she's hurt. Lee-san is alive, but you knew that. And Naruto just left with Jiraiya-sama… he'll find some others, I just know it!" She offered with more enthusiasm than she actually felt. Ino nodded slowly before breaking into sobs.

* * *

The days were felt long and arduous, as Sakura toiled through her training focused not to let the bleak world and absence of Naruto from halting her gaining of strength. The Sand siblings had disappeared the same day Naruto departed, while the other jounins loitered around the town while the girls recovered. Each of the other genin were also informed during this time of just why Akatsuki would be after Naruto, and his kinship with Gaara as a demon container. This was met with mixed reactions – confusion, disbelief, awe for the most part, with some underlying sympathy for the life he must of lead. 

As the days passed, Tenten was the first of the kunoichi to be hardy and on her feet due to the nature of her injury, and soon departed quietly with Genma. After a month of limited movement and depression, Ino had made a recovery. During the time she quietly observed and began to pick up the more basic medical techniques – not to the level of Sakura's natural ability, but enough to augment her arsenal of support jutsu. The blonde didn't know what to think about spending and training for extended amounts of time with the silver-haired jounin of chronic tardiness and 'hip' mannerisms. However, she wasn't allowed to argue before she was dragged out of the town by Kakashi.

When Lee had finally made a recovery, Sakura had a surge for pride for the diligence of her sannin master. Tsunade had given him a choice and poured over several tomes and with the suggestion of Kabuto's healing jutsu that Sakura bear witness to – the spandex wearing taijutsu specialist would once again be in fighting form. The beautiful beasts of youth then left the sole medic unit of Konoha.

Two months later, Shizune shared fantastic news with Sakura while patching up the rosette after one of Tsunade's rougher _conditioning_ sessions. Naruto had found a healthy Asuma and Shikamaru, which Jiraiya directed to report to the Sand village to be under Gaara's protection and an added contact in the area should his jinchuuriki status be sought out by Akatsuki.

After another several months, Sakura begun to finally appreciate the training despite the torturous injuries she sustained. Her reflexes and natural combat instincts had increased exponentially, and by now she had perfected most of the basic healing ninjutsu. It was around this time when a party of five Leaf-nins composed of Hinata, Kiba, Kurenai, and two chunin she recognized as some of the exam proctors arrived. She began to feel overwhelming relief that most of the ninja of her age group had survived the massacre thanks to their jounin senseis. After the new arrivals learned of the situation and the plan to remain scattered and silent – Kurenai and her two students departed in one direction while the pair of chunin, Kotetsu and Izumo, left in another.

When an additional year had passed, Sakura was nursing bruised knuckles while learning the knack for using her chakra control for heavy burst damage and powerful hits. Overjoyed that she could cause destruction near the level of Naruto's rasengan without the preparation, she felt she could finally be of use to the blond when he eventually returned to her. During this time, Tsunade had also moved their small party to that of another village – having expended her gambling business and desire to remain in the large city.

As more time passed, Sakura grew restless worrying about Naruto. She began to eye the latest edition of short mini-series that Jiraiya had begun to release which doubled as coded messages for the leaf. Thus far, it was Shizune that subjugated herself to the perverted literature and kept their group informed of the happenings with Jiraiya and the world which he had scouted. Finally her patience snapped, and while no one was looking at night Sakura fell victim to the wiles of the toad sage's writing under the excuse to hear from Naruto. At first, she didn't really know what to think of the writing, and disapproved at the content. Searching out for the code, she would just briefly glance through the small books. Finally, her curiosity got the best of her, and while she was quite naïve to the material – Sakura soon found herself reading a few extra pages beyond the coded message. At least that's how it started – soon the medic was reading the works with great enthusiasm in her spare time, and during training squirreled away the older volumes. She began to look forward to each new issue to not only hear fleeting news of Naruto, but to relieve the tension of her otherwise overly focused life.

* * *

Life had become tedious for the Kyuubi vessel. He was forced to put up with Ero-sennin's constant perversion, distractions, and _necessary _writings (which he knew was his fault, curse his big mouth). The majority of his time was spent honing his kage bunshin technique, increasing both his already phenomenal endurance and chakra capacity and utilizing Sakura's suggestion to use the clones to practice techniques with a memory component. Soon enough, not only had his chakra control grown beyond its general abysmal level (thanks to the Kyuubi), had he begun to be able to perform one handed rasengans. The added benefit of his clone training had also made him faster, and his sporadic fighting style slowly became refined – his muscles and coordination adapting through constant use and the dodging his own attacks. 

However, his hope in improving his summoning technique had proved ineffective and the result was binary – summon giant Gamabunta, or the growing Gamikichi and his brother. At the very least, he was thankful that his small frog companions _were_ growing at an alarming rate. Summoning was never his style to begin with, but it had saved both his and more importantly Sakura's life in the past – and may do so again in the future. The next time he resorted to use it in a combat situation – he would be sure to get actual results.

A year and a half into his expedition, they had finally tracked down Iruka's party and he was happy to find his fatherly figure alive and well. While quietly avoiding the otherwise spastic Anko – Naruto learned from his old sensei that Konohamaru, Teuchi, Ayame, and several other students and villagers had escaped the explosion of the Hokage Mountain, but have taken up new livelihoods in small villages. As non ninja, these people blended into normal society without a second look- and while loyal to the leaf, would prove a liability if brought anywhere near real shinobi while being hunted by the Sound. Jiraiya gave a special mission for Anko and Iruka, much to Naruto's dismay having enjoyed _intelligent_ and non-perverted conversation for a time.

Toward the end of the second year, a battered figure stumbled into his camp. Unable to hide his surprise at the visitor, he rushed to greet a thin and haggard Neji. The Hyuuga prodigy had escaped the fires and death with the sacrifice of his uncle and many other older jounin. While escaping – sorely tired and wounded from his loss with Naruto, he could do nothing but watch with his Byukagan as ninja legends such as the last of the Hyuuga and InoShikaCho trio, teams of ANBU and others sacrificed their lives in hopes of protecting their homes and families.

Neji had dwelt in the wilderness, sparing only fleeting visits to towns – cursing his birthright. His pearly eyes caught much unwanted attention, and served only to notify possible enemies where they might find a Hyuuga of Konoha. Naruto was dismayed at the hardship the genius had gone through, and with Jiraiya, the three traveled for some time. Neji could finally rest easy with friendly faces to watch his back, and health returned to his features after short weeks.

Another year had passed in the company of the Hyuuga, and they had grown quite friendly with each other after Naruto's secret was revealed. The stoic Neji gained a high respect for the blond, and began adopting a sarcastic and cynical sense of humor. The two became avid sparring partners, and Naruto picked up many pointers in more subtle redirecting of punches and attacks, while Neji further explored the unique abilities granted to his clan through his bloodline. It was then they were reunited with Ebisu.

At first the blond for once was speechless, as it appeared the jounin specialist teacher was once again standing on two legs. The tall sunglass-wearing man smiled, and explained it was a special prosthetic which he could move as a replacement leg through the flow of chakra. It was by far inferior to any real leg, and he would never be able to run and jump past genin level – but it granted the restless Leaf-nin mobility, and the potential to still prove a worthy combatant through his ninjutsu. During this time, Jiraiya had insisted that Neji would accompany Ebisu, and scout an area of importance, which Naruto did not catch.

Now, Naruto found himself heading back toward the Fire Country with Jiraiya his mood bright at the prospect of seeing Sakura once again after their three year separation. The Leaf Shinobi were scattered in two's and three's, aware of Naruto's burden and preparing for the hardships of the future. The genins trained hard under the tutelage of their personal senseis, in hopes to provide being worthy adversaries to the likes of the Sound and quite possibly Akatsuki. Their survival was on the line, and the last issue of _Icha Icha Holidays_ mini-series bade warning to the Leaf, sending directions to some. Akatsuki was on the move.

* * *

A/N: This chapter (aside from the first part) reads more like a narration than a story. I realize this, and while I thought about having a bunch of 'excerpts' of important bits – I really wanted to get this out and settled on doing it this way. Yes, it's probably not the most enjoyable read, and I'm _telling_ not _showing_ this part of the story. I just wanted to inform people of the more important events (dealing with other ninja mainly) from the time skip. 

Some other notes, this should also account for all of the Konoha-11 aside from Shino which everyone is still in the dark about. There will be some differences in how the genin advance compared to the manga – for example, Naruto while he will not have his wind manipulation yet – will be able to use rasengans with greater efficiency, and will be much more adept with his clones and taijutsu reflexes – this is to compensate from learning clone training earlier. He is _not_ a super Naruto, and will not be able to just thrash his opponents. Perhaps the other greatest example is Ino. With Kakashi as her 'sensei', she will likely pick up some offensive and defensive ninjutsu to augment her otherwise poor combat arsenal of skills. Finally, the genin are all being personally trained harder, so manga-wise they may be 110-130 (rough figures I pulled out of midair) stronger overall in varying amounts. This probably won't be that noticeable (aside from some techniques) in possible fights with the ridiculously stronger members of Akatsuki etc, however.

I do have many ideas already laid out for the next few chapters – however, I do not know when I will have updates up. My job has picked up, and thus I will no longer be able to produce new installments like a machine anymore. I will still try to post a chapter at least once every other week (I'll aim for one per week, but just don't get too hopeful), and I am also going to start investing more time in my other projects.

Thanks as always for your many reviews and continued audience!

----

Update note: I have not given up on this story but I've been really busy as of late and haven't had much time to invest in developing this plot. No the story isn't over, and I do plan to come back to this and still update it when I do find the desire/time to work on it. Between the job and other distractions, most of my 'writing' time will go toward my new project. I do apologize, and I will attempt to do updates still semi regularly.


End file.
